Haunted
by LindenCorina15
Summary: Soy americana. Vendo mi virginidad por motivos económicos; ¿Quién diría que un simple aviso podría cambiar el destino de una joven al hacer un simple clic? Cuando la atracción y el amor se interfieren en un simple negocio, todo puede suceder. Tom Riddle/OC. AU
1. Compradores

Título: **Haunted**

Autora: LindenCorina15

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: **Tom M. Riddle** / OC

Disclaimer: Nada en esto es mío y mucho menos "Harry Potter". Pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Advertencias: Contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, temas adultos y situaciones explícitas. M18+

Summary: Soy americana. Vendo mi virginidad por motivos económicos; ¿Quién diría que un simple aviso podría cambiar el destino de una joven al hacer un simple clic? Cuando la atracción y el amor se interfieren en un simple negocio, todo puede suceder. Tom Riddle/OC. AU

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: COMPRADORES**

**19 de abril.**

**USA.**

**10:36pm.**

Listo. Lo había hecho.

_Oh Dios mío._

Ahora, tan solo tenía que esperar a que le llegasen las ofertas a su correo y elegir el mejor postor.

_Oh Dios mío_.

Luego, discutirían y acordarían la cantidad, planearían el día-lugar-hora del encuentro, y sucedería lo que tendría que suceder.

¿Se arrepentía? No, era una cuestión de desespero… y, posiblemente, después, de irracionalidad. Y pensar que en el pasado había criticado horriblemente a aquellas adolescentes y jóvenes adultas que hacían una estupidez como esta. Ironía que, en estos precisos momentos, hacia exactamente lo que ellas.

Ofrecía su virginidad por un poco de dinero, como una puta cualquiera.

Siempre había sido de aquellas que, ante todo, daría lo más preciado que tenía su cuerpo a aquel que fuese su marido. Creía firmemente en _Ser virgen antes del matrimonio_, y lo respetaba, y lo llevaría hasta entonces. No era una simple cuestión de religión o de educación familiar, sino respeto por ella misma, por sus valores, por el amor que se tenía a ella y a los que conformaban su familia. ¿Entregarse a un chico, que quizás después olvidaría, solo por un mero sentimiento de curiosidad? Ella no era de la que creía en el acto de «_entregarse por amor_ _»_. Para ella, era solo una sosa excusa de chicas bobas que buscaban tener un insípido acto de sexo, llevado por la curiosidad y la lujuria, aspectos que iban a desaparecer en cuestión de minutos en cuanto el acto esté consumado. Nunca fue para ella así; quería que fuese… diferente, especial. Irrepetible, pero que sea con _esa_ persona con la que compartirás tu vida, _esa_ persona que no solo sea una pareja, sino un amigo y compañero de aventuras. Se preguntaba, ¿por qué simplemente las chicas de su edad no pensaban en eso? Creía, con total firmeza, que la sociedad, al paso de los años, se iba degradando. Los valores, principales valores morales, se perdían sin que alguien –o mejor dicho, todos, se atreviesen a evitarlo.

Qué acto de hipocresía tan grande, se dijo a sí misma. Pensando en eso, en sus opiniones personales, cuando acababa de anunciar en una página de ventas que negociaba su propia virginidad por dinero. 18 años de celosa protección, de defensoría inexorable, para venir a realizar aquello de lo que tanto repudiaba. Y peor aún, se entregaba a alguien que prácticamente no conocería. Un hombre del que solo sabría su nombre, edad, nacionalidad, situación económica y estado de salud.

Dejó la laptop en la cama, levantándose de la misma y comenzando a caminar por su habitación. Un cuarto sencillo, con un librero, un armario, una pequeña mesa de estudio y la cama individual. Su familia tenía una economía estable, sostenida por un abasto y licorería de la que eran dueños. Solía ir allí, de pequeña y hasta dejar los estudios secundarios, puesto que su asistencia a la universidad a la que iba no le permitía visitar el negocio familiar con la misma regularidad de antes. Su carrera estudiantil, lenguas, no era precisamente su pasión. No era que detestase los idiomas, le parecían interesantes, sin embargo no eran su talento.

Se detuvo delante de su librero, de 9 estanterías y 3 gavetas en la zona inferior. Los anaqueles superiores estaban ocupados por libros.

La literatura era lo que amaba. Fantasía, histórica, juvenil, ciencia ficción, misterio. No importaba qué, siempre andaría con libro en mano y la nariz pegada a sus páginas, sumergiéndose en un mundo distinto al real, siguiendo las andanzas de los protagonistas de las historias que leía con fascinación y, también, celos. Ponerse en la piel de cada personaje le era sencillo, puesto que tan sensible era con los demás que podía percibir sus emociones como si fuesen propias; ficticio o no, entendía la mente psicológica de cualquiera. Pero era en los libros donde se sentía libre… donde quería estar. No le era fácil, claro está, obtener un libro nuevo, aun así, cuando sucedía, lo devoraba sin tardarse nada… siempre y cuando se sentía atrapada por él.

Mientras pasaba un dedo por el lomo de uno de sus libros favoritos, sintiendo el relieve de las letras que conformaban su diseño, suspiró, regresando a su realidad. Era allí, en esos momentos, mientras pensaba sin nada más en su mente, donde se daba cuenta de sus errores, de sus decisiones, de sus actos. Qué gran estupidez había hecho. Aquel _«motivo económico»_ no era otro más que satisfacer sus caprichos materiales. Caprichos que sus padres no deseaban cumplir, y que ella no ansiaba realizar por otro medio más humilde como, quizás, trabajar por su cuenta. Tan mimada era, tan estúpida e irracional era, que alegaba «no trabajar por estudiar» a la idea de buscarse algún empleo por su ciudad y ganarse dignamente un sueldo para cumplir sus deseos materiales.

Le gustaba el camino fácil, y bien sabia que, en dicho camino, la facilidad no siempre se ve. En el camino complicado de la vida, hay baches, piedras, espinas, huecos en la carretera, pero aunque te saquen lágrimas, sudor y sangre, se es posible obtener más beneficios de los que esperabas; en el camino fácil, lo veras sencillo al comienzo… y luego, se torna un infierno.

Regresó a la cama, cabizbaja. Aun cuando veía esos horribles defectos en ella, no se atrevería a quitar el anuncio. Tan tozuda era, que lo dejaría online. En cuanto se recostó en la cama, notó que había recibido un mensaje de Dayana, su amiga, por medio de _Facebook_.

»¡Hola! ¿Qué haces? ¿Iremos al cine mañana? – decía la chica.

»Mmh. ¿En serio quieres ir a ver _Getaway_? No te gusta Selena Gomez.

»Lo sé, pero he visto el tráiler y me llamó la atención. No me sigue gustando ella, pero igual quiero verla.

»Bien. ¿Te parece mañana en el CC a mediodía?

»¡Perfecto! ¿Viste que subieron un nuevo capítulo en _Meant To Be_? – preguntó Dayana.

Luego de colocar su canción favorita de Ellie Goulding, _Beating Heart_, respondió.

»Derramé babas por Bill. Nunca me cansaría de amarlo. – Sí, amaba un chico que posiblemente nunca conocería personalmente, pero había algo en los tipos como él que le atraían bastante.

»Te gustan rockeros y lunáticos. – Dayana añadió un guiño carcajeándose.

»Y, de no ser así, igual lo amaría. Es hermoso…

A partir de allí, comenzaron un debate sobre los chicos de _Tokio Hotel_ que tanto amaban. Se conocían desde la universidad, y aunque estudiaban carreras distintas, había muchas cosas que compartían y ciertos gustos en común. Se quedaban hablando hasta tarde, leyendo o escribiendo alguna historia por ocio. Dayana era varios meses mayor, pero tendía a actuar infantilmente…

— ¿Sabrina? – escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación, una voz gruesa haciéndose paso a través de la madera. Se sintió tensar.

— ¿Mmh? – no le miró, pero revisó la hora en el reloj de su laptop. _1:45 am_. Oh, no.

— ¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora? – regañó su padre. Era un hombre alto y delgado, de piel más oscura que la suya propia a pesar de ser su hija. Nadie de su familia tenía una tez tan pálida como la que tenía Sabrina. – Apágame esa computadora ahora, o ya verás.

—Bien. – espetó de mala gana, haciendo el esfuerzo porque no se notase su desagrado. El hombre esperó unos minutos más antes de cerrar la puerta. Sabrina pudo llegar a oír sus ahogados murmullos hasta que fueron simple silencio.

La seguían tratando como una chiquilla sin importar que tuviese 18 años. Era algo que no podía tolerar. Deseaba poder experimentar más cosas, tener la libertad de tomar sus propias decisiones y tener sus errores. Para ella, en eso consistía la vida. A veces solía morirse de envidia al ver a sus otras amigas poder ir donde quisiesen, sin que nadie les impusiese un límite. Sabrina sentía como si tuviese un collar alrededor del cuello, como si fuese un perro sujetado por sus amos; como si la encerrasen en una jaula, lejos de los demás, y solo le permitiesen explorar el mundo cada 15 días. No era así como quería vivir. Había descubierto, por medio de una muy querida amiga –de la que tenía tiempo ya sin ver–, quién era y qué era lo que quería. Y no pedía gran cosa…

Libertad. Poder explorar el mundo sin restricciones, conocer lo que la rodeaba, obtener aventuras como los personajes que leía. ¿Por qué les era tan difícil a sus padres darles eso?

De nada servía dialogar. De nada servía exponer sus deseos, puesto que aunque ellos dijesen que lo aceptaban, ella lograría obtener eso… para después de un par de semanas, volver a la misma rutina: ir a clases, y pasar el resto de la semana o su tiempo libre encerrada en casa. Si salía sin pedir permiso, le iba mal. Si iba mucho a tal parte, recibía críticas o malos gestos por parte de su familia. Estaba llegando a un punto en que… si todo seguía igual… si nada cambiaba…

Bueno, pues, mejor dicho: ya eso había ocurrido.

Se despidió de Dayana, alegando la verdad: le habían ordenado apagar el ordenador. Se verían mañana en el cine. Solo esperaba que su padre no se pusiera necio luego de lo de hace rato.

* * *

Como siempre, las clases habían sido las mismas. Su promedio no superaba los 5 y no bajaba de los 4, lo cual podría ser un alivio pero no era su plan tener una nota tan baja. No obstante, no podía enfocar toda su atención en ellos. Se desconcentraba con facilidad y no encontraba una manera de lograr memorizar cada verbo o palabra. Salía del aula con ligera depresión, hasta encontrarse con Dayana y Fanny. Eran un trío curioso, puesto que ambas chicas eran más bajas que Sabrina, siendo Sabrina la menor de las tres; Fanny le era mayor por un año, Dayana por 6 meses. Fa y Sabrina compartieron clases introductorias, aunque no hubieron tenido tanta amistad, salvo un simple compañerismo. Luego, Fa conoció a Dayana, donde congeniaron pronto. Allí, Fa y Sabrina compartían un par de clases generales, en una de ellas, Dayana era parte del grupo junto a ellas. No demoraron tanto en formar un lazo fuerte que, 1 año después, se había tornado indestructible. Aun a pesar de tener estudios separados actualmente, solían verse en las cafeterías del campus, o en la biblioteca o simplemente iban al aula de la otra a esperarla.

No obstante, aquel día, tan solo dos después de que publicase el anuncio, había recibido notificaciones a su celular de hombres interesados. Varios eran alemanes y árabes, mayores, todos empresarios. Hasta ahora, tenía para escoger entre 8 hombres diferentes. Cada uno le había enviado su currículum, pero tendría que verlos en cuanto llegase a casa. Allí, tranquilamente, podría escoger a quien dar su virginidad…

No le había contado a Dayana nada de aquello, puesto que a pesar de todo, sentía vergüenza de lo que pudiese decir, y no estaba preparada para ello tampoco.

—La ignorancia es felicidad. – se dijo Sabrina a sí misma, mientras iba a reunirse con sus amigas.

* * *

1.) Melhem, Akram. Hombre, 45 años. Árabe. Nivel económico: Alto. Todos los exámenes médicos en orden. Salud mental: estable.

Sabrina meditó sobre él. Le daba una cantidad aceptable, pero no parecía negociar más. A pesar de todo, ella era humilde. El problema: vivía allí en su estado y había la posibilidad de verlo OTRA VEZ en alguna ocasión.

Lo tachó.

2.) Metzler, Henning. Hombre, 23 años. Alemán. Nivel económico: medio. Todos los exámenes médicos en orden. Salud mental: estable.

Le daba una cantidad más baja que el primero, y era joven aún. Conocía varios chicos de esa edad, y todos eran… unos idiotas.

Lo tachó.

3.) Jascham, Rahîb. Hombre, 29 años. Árabe. Nivel económico: medio. Todos los exámenes médicos en orden. Salud mental: desconocido.

No añadía un examen psicológico o algo que le asegurase de que no era un psicópata lunático, y tampoco especificaba la cantidad que le daría.

Lo tachó completamente.

4.) Hayes, Anthony. Hombre, 48 años. Canadiense. Nivel económico: medio. Todos los exámenes médicos en orden excepto uno. Salud mental: estable.

Tenía la apariencia de un hombre mucho mayor que la edad que decía tener, y aunque la cantidad que anexaba era considerable, no le había anexado el examen del VPH.

TA-CHA-DO.

5.) Aigner, Dietmar. Hombre, 37 años. Alemán. Nivel económico: medio. Todos los exámenes médicos en orden excepto 3. Salud mental: estable.

Ni VIH, gonorrea, ni VPH. ¿Es que acaso quieren que le de sida o cáncer uterino? No iba a arriesgarse, ni siquiera por una leve cantidad de dinero.

¡Tachado!

6.) Escaff, Hamza. Hombre, 28 años. Árabe. Nivel económico: medio. Todos los exámenes médicos en orden. Salud mental: estable.

Era guapo, no lo iba a negar, y venía al estado por negocios. La cantidad era considerable. Todos los exámenes eran actuales y… añadió una foto suya desnudo.

Sabrina le iba a tachar, pero… Si le aceptaba, ¿igual iba a verle desnudo, no? Lo tomaría en cuenta, pero aún le quedaban dos más por ver.

—Mantente allí, Hamza. Veré los otros, vamos a ver que ofrecen.

7.) Chang, Jian. Hombre, 58 años. Asiático. Nivel económico: Alto. Todos los exámenes médicos en orden. Salud mental: estable.

TACHADO.

No iba a tener nada con alguien tan mayor, por mucho dinero que le diese.

8.) Riddle, Marvolo. Hombre, 32 años. Inglés. Nivel económico: Alto. Todos los exámenes médicos en orden. Salud mental: estable.

Este hombre… La cantidad que le daba era…

Enorme… incluso pagaría en euros, lo cual aumentaba más la cantidad. Los exámenes, como Hamza, eran actuales. Añadía que era un empresario que llegaría dentro de dos días a la California por negocios. No incluía foto.

Se hallaba en una encrucijada. Estaba claro que ahora tenía que escoger entre Hamza y Marvolo. A ver, primero tendría que ver las diferencias entre ambos.

**MARVOLO**

-Era de Inglaterra, un europeo.

-Le pagaba en euros, que al cambiar, le duplicaría la cantidad.

-En cierta parte, era misterioso. No añadió alguna foto, por lo que no tenía ni idea de cómo era. ¿_Peligroso_?

-Tenía 32 años, por lo que existía la posibilidad de que, al ser un adulto maduro y con experiencia, la trataría con cuidado.

**HAMZA**

-Era de Arabia, un extranjero.

-Le pagaría en su moneda una cantidad considerable.

-Le envió una foto suya desnudo. Pero no mostraba su cara.

-Tenía 28 años. Aún joven.

Dio un suspiro frustrado. ¿Cuál escoger?

Entonces, recordó algo.

Su abuela le contó en cierta ocasión, que cuando era joven, había escribido el nombre de varios chicos en unos papelitos, haciendo bolitas y colocados en un vaso con agua al sereno durante toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, encontró uno de los papelitos abiertos y el nombre que había allí escrito resultó ser el del hombre con el que terminó casándose.

Bien, obvio no se casaría, pero… ¿y si funcionaba y le ayudaba a escoger entre Marvolo y Hamza? Nada perdería con intentarlo.

Tomado una decisión, Sabrina buscó un vaso con agua, escribió los nombres de los dos competidores, hizo los papelillos bolita, sumergiéndolo en el vaso; la luna se hallaba alzada en su esplendor cuando salió al exterior. Colocando el vaso en un lugar donde no lo encontraría salvo ella, pero que se mantenía bajo el cielo oscuro de la noche, Sabrina entró en su casa y fue a dormirse. Si aquel truco no servía, tendría que usar el truco de la moneda.

* * *

Sabrina, apenas se despertó, fue a darse un lavado de cara y cepillarse los dientes. Era muy estricta con su cuidado personal, y eso le confería un cutis suave, dientes blancos y una piel brillante. Aun vestida con su pijama, salió al exterior de la casa sin que nadie se percatase de ella, buscó el escondite del vaso. Era una suerte haber tenido el cabello castaño amarrado en un moño bajo, ya que le hubiese molestado al inclinarse.

Uno de los papelitos estaba abierto, por lo que Sabrina lo sacó cuidadosamente. Se le rompió un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dificultarle su lectura.

Al leerlo, sintió una tensión en su cuerpo.

Ya sabía con quien contactarse.


	2. Transacciones

**CHAPTER 2: TRANSACCIONES**

* * *

— ¿Qué tu qué? – el batido de fresa medio salió escupiendo de la boca de Fanny.

Sabrina suspiró. Sabía que no sería fácil. Fanny era muy responsable en cuestiones académicas, algo que compartía con Dayana. No era que Sabrina era completamente negligente, no obstante, aquello representaba su única oportunidad.

Escaparse de su última clase del día era el momento perfecto para encontrarse con Marvolo.

El hombre, luego de comunicarse con él, había resultado intimidante. Al oír el tono de voz, tan penetrante y ligeramente siseante, Sabrina sintió un escalofríos recorrerle la espalda. Su voz había titubeado, nerviosa, la mente en blanco por un instante. Él llegaría aquel día a la capital, y no duraría como máximo una semana antes de volver a irse a Inglaterra. Recurriendo al mismo valor que le llevó a publicar aquel anuncio, Sabrina acordó con él reunirse en una plaza no tan lejos de donde se hallaba su universidad. Así, ella solo tendría que escabullirse de su última clase e ir antes de que fuesen a buscarla.

Porque así era, iban a buscarla. Un tío siempre la llevaba y traía al campus, todos los días. En cierta parte, era cómodo, puesto que interiormente se sentía como una niña rica con su chofer buscándola y llevándola, pero por el otro, era molesto. Tan puntual era, que Sabrina tenía que mentirle diciendo que salía una hora después de la que aparecía en su horario para poder tener tiempo para hablar con sus amigas. Si terminaba sus clases del día a las 3 de la tarde, debía decir que terminaba a las 4 para al menos tener una hora de charla con Fa y Dayana. El irse en autobús no era una opción, pero no porque Sabrina no quisiera irse, sino era algo de seguridad. En aquel momento en su estado, robaban mucho los colectivos, por lo que estaba verdaderamente anulado el uso de ese medio de transporte. No obstante, el uso de un taxi –para estos casos– podría ser otra opción…

Si es que Fa le daba una mano.

—Por favor, Fa, en serio que necesito que me cubras… Tú conoces a mi tío, podrías decirle que me espere si él llega y yo no estoy aquí… Eres muy persuasiva. ¡Por favor!

La chica, de cabello afro castaño y piel morena, frunció el ceño. – Sabrina, no creo que teniendo en cuenta tus notas, debas faltar a clases.

—Lectura del inglés la tengo bien salvada, no me afectará que me salte una clase… ¡De verás!

—No lo sé. – volvió a tomar de su malteada luego de haberse limpiado los gruesos y sensuales labios con una servilleta; Fa era muy feminista. Solía usar vestidos que agraciasen su cuerpo, uno con grandes caderas, y colores que se armonizasen con su tono de piel. Era, sin embargo, muy humilde, amable y estudiosa, sin contar su gran talento para el arte, razón por la que estudiaba diseño con Dayana.

—Fa, te lo suplico, nunca antes te he pedido nada tan grande como esto, en serio… Cúbreme por hoy… De verás que tengo que ir a un lugar…

— ¿Y dónde es ese lugar, ah? – puyó ella, frunciendo el ceño. – A todo esto, ¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

Sabrina tragó en seco. No podía decirle la verdad a Fa, sería como contarles la verdad a sus padres. Mordiéndose el labio, dudó unos minutos. – Es un curso… – _bien, ya fallaste, Sabrina._ – estoy averiguando sobre un curso de francés, a escondidas, a ver si puedo, no sé, tratar de poder entender algo… Digo, siempre es bueno tomar cursos aparte, ¿no? – Era lo más estúpido que había dicho en toda su vida… Fa no le iba a creer para nada.

—Sabrina, ¿de verdad irás a informarte de un curso de francés? – la morena entrecerró los ojos. – ¿No irás a otra parte, verdad?

—Para nada… En serio.

—Y, ¿por qué no puedes ir el viernes que sales temprano?

—Porque solo abren los miércoles…

— ¿Dónde es ese curso?

— ¿En serio me preguntarás eso?

—Sabrina, tengo que saber a dónde irás. – dejó la malteada con brusquedad en la mesa. – ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Qué le voy a decir a tu tío, entonces?

—Es frente a la bahía, cerca de la plaza. – dudó. Pensó rápidamente en el lugar, visualizándolo. – Junto a la guardería que está al lado de la panadería donde compramos las donas hace dos semanas, ¿recuerdas?

Fa asintió. – Sí, se dónde es, pero no recuerdo haber visto algún anuncio de que hagan cursos allí.

Sabrina titubeó. – Porque apenas tienen una semana de nuevos allí.

— ¿Y es seguro? – Fa parecía recelosa.

—Pareces mi padre, Fa. – se quejó Sabrina, terminando su bomba de crema. – Es seguro, ya investigué.

—Mmh. Es que, lo que recuerdo es que hay un hotel allí…

_Mierda_. – No, es más arriba. Estás confundiendo lugares.

— ¿Cuánto vas a demorar?

_¿Cuánto se tarda una pareja en tener sexo? ¿10, 20 minutos?_ – Tan solo 30 minutos. No creo que demore mucho, digo, quizás sea el mismo tiempo que demore mi clase…

—Una hora. – meditó Fa. Mientras bebía su merengada, Sabrina revisaba su reloj de muñeca. _¡Date prisa, Fa!_ – Bien… Pero, más te vale, Sabrina, llegar dentro de una 1 hora al Campus, o le diré la verdad a tu tío… ¿Me has entendido?

Asintió repetidas veces, eufórica, mientras rodeaba la mesa y daba un furtivo abrazo a Fa. – ¡Gracias, Fa, muchísimas gracias! – la morena tuvo que deshacer el agarre de Sabrina alrededor de su cuello para poder respirar.

—Oye, no me asesines, ¿de acuerdo? No creí que aquellas palabras que rezaban _«el amor mata»_

—Eso no existe. – dijo Sabrina, desdeñosamente. – Digo, el amor no puede matarte literalmente, ¿verdad?

—Díselo a Romeo y a Julieta.

—Son personajes ficticios, no existen.

—Díselo a Shakespeare. Además, ¿tú que sabes? Es decir, ¿no crees en el amor verdadero, aquel por el cual darías todo?

— ¿Hasta la vida? No, para nada. Me parece bastante absurdo.

—Como se nota que no te has enamorado.

Sabrina tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo hiriente; la verdad es, que las palabras de Fa fueron una cuchilla a su corazón aunque no lo mostrase. Quizás tenga algo de razón, pero Sabrina era tan miedosa a enamorarse, que cuando algún chico la invitaba a salir, ella le rechazaba. Su mente, al instante, asimilaba aquello para un enamoramiento, y no consideraba que quizás podría tomar la opción de aceptar aquella cita pero advirtiendo que solo sería algo amistoso. Tan aterrada se sentía frente a la vista de entregar su corazón y mostrarse vulnerable, que levantaba un muro total de acero a su entorno con tal de no caer en las garras del amor.

No así, eso no significase que no tuviese idea de lo que era _estar enamorada_. Y no, no se trataba del amor que le tenía a sus personajes favoritos o sus amores platónicos. Puesto que, durante su infancia, mientras iba a primaria, había conocido a un niño que, aunque se llevaban de la peor manera, forjaron una amistad entre el cariño y el odio, que incluso tuvieron que soportar los chismes de los demás, que susurraban y exclamaban que estaban enamorados y eran novios; Y es que, estaba claro, porque tanto era el tiempo que pasaban juntos, que cualquiera diría que eran pareja… Pero, nunca fue así. Ambos negaban que lo fueran, alegando que solo eran amigos. Hasta que, un día, ese chico se le confesó a Sabrina…

Pero ella le rechazó… Sabrina, con dolor, recordaba que desde ese momento, todo cambió. Las notas de él bajaban en el colegio, comenzaba a faltar, pocas veces hablaban… hasta que un día, él dejó de ir. Él no terminó la secundaria, ni se graduó con ella, y, casi 5 años después, Sabrina nunca volvió a saber de él. Sabrina a veces se cuestionaba ¿qué hubiese pasado si se hubiese atrevido a aceptarlo? Pero, no se puede volver al pasado…

Por otra parte, Sabrina tampoco había recibido algún beso en su vida. 18 años, y prácticamente podía ser apta en una escuela para monjas. Tanta era su vergüenza social, tan poderosos eran sus prejuicios, que a veces se preguntaba si no era una viajera del tiempo que vino del siglo XVI al siglo XX. Ni beso, ni novio, ni vida sexual a sus 18 años…

¿Era culpa de ella, o de la sociedad misma, que te impulsaba a cumplir el requisito de ser besada, de tener novio y de haber tenido sexo antes de los 18 años? Era cuestiones que Sabrina se hacía. ¿Podría llamarse estúpida, anormal, anticuada, cobarde, por no haber vivido esas experiencias en su vida? Nunca habló de eso con sus amigas, porque de nuevo la vergüenza la corroía. Dayana no era virgen, y ya podía contar en su arsenal unos cinco chicos como novios. Fanny tampoco era virgen, pero aunque no tenía novio actualmente, tuvo unos 2 en su pasado. Todas las amigas que tuvo Sabrina tuvieron novios, fueron besadas, tuvieron sexo… Ella era la única diferente…

Pero, dentro de un par de horas… Eso cambiaría.

Se despidió de Fa, tomando su mochila y avisando que ya se iba para no perder tiempo. No esperó respuesta, dándose la vuelta. Sintió, para su horror, que lágrimas se hallaban apiñadas en sus ojos, ansiando salir. Respiró hondo, calmándose, y comenzando la carrera hacia la línea de taxis. Cogió uno, dio la dirección a la que iba, y en pocos minutos, arrancaron. En pocos minutos, su vida iba a cambiar. Se sentía nerviosa. El dinero del viaje, ya sacado con antelación, estaba en su mano, que temblaba y sudaba frío. No tenía idea de cómo era Marvolo… Y aunque su voz, cuando le llamó, le gritaba que no parecía venir de un hombre feo… no tenía idea de con qué se toparía.

Pronto llegó a su destino, la plaza encontrándose poco concurrida a aquella hora de la tarde. Era un lugar circular, con bancos, estatuas, una frondosa bosquejada y un parque pequeño cercano. Solían celebrarse actos conmemorativos y ferias en las fechas celebres. Caminó por la vereda del lugar, soportando los silbidos y palabras que le lanzaban los hombres por el camino.

_Quizás no fue buena idea venir con un chal y falda_, se dijo mentalmente. Su tío no era de decirle nada por su vestimenta, y era una suerte que la falda fuese casi a la altura de la rodilla, pero si su padre la viese en ese momento, menudo problemón le armaría. La falda era blanca y tejida, con un diseño floral en el borde, mientras que el chal, igual tejido y con rencillas, dejaban a la vista sus brazos, escote y un poco del vientre. Era una vestimenta algo provocativa y que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. El cabello largo caía en cascada tras su espalda, y poco era el maquillaje que llevaba puesto ese día –tan solo un poco de rubor, brillo en los labios y mascara de pestañas.

Pronto llegó al hotel, aquel que había mencionado Fa, entrando temblorosa. No por el frío, sino los nervios. Se acercó al recepcionista, titubeando al hablar. – Buenas t-tardes… El señor Marvolo Riddle me espera aquí…

El recepcionista, un hombre mayor y de apariencia antipática, la miró de arriba hasta media cintura, antes de acomodarse unas gafas pequeñas que llevaba puestas. – Sí. Ha pedido una habitación y ha ordenado que se le avise a usted, señorita…

—Rodríguez… Sabrina Rodríguez.

—…señorita Rodríguez, que la espera allí. Es la habitación 94.

—Emm… sí, eh, gracias. – con pasos titubeantes, dio la vuelta para ir hacia el ascensor, esperar a que llegase, entrar en él cuando sus puertas se abrieron, apretar el piso 7 y esperar otra vez a que llegue el piso elegido.

En el ascensor, Sabrina se observaba en el espejo de la cabina. La palidez de su rostro denotaba su nerviosismo, las manos sudando frío y los ojos dilatados. Respiró muchas veces, una y otra vez. Es solo sexo, un acto carnal y común. Solo iría, tendría una pequeña charla –esperaba–, recogería el dinero y… y haría lo que tenía que hacer. No era algo tan difícil, ¿o sí? El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sobresaltó, dándose cuenta que había llegado finalmente a su destino. Salió, su mochila fuertemente aferrada a su hombro, y buscó la habitación. Al hallarla, se plantó frente a la puerta, la vista fija en los números metálicos que enumeraba la habitación. Su mano en puño se alzó, dudando por un breve momento, antes de tocar con cuatro quedos golpecitos en la madera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, unos 5 minutos después, sintió que el respirar se volvía algo complicado de ejercer.

Marvolo era un hombre alto, que le sobrepasaba al menos 20 centímetros más, el cabello oscuro, negro, rostro cuadrado y piel tersa un tono más oscuro que el de Sabrina, una nariz recta y perfilada, ojos penetrantes y negros, como dos cuencas en las que te podrías hundir sin salvación. Vestía un traje formal, indicando claramente el alto estatus social y económico en el que se encontraba; una chaqueta negra abierta a juego con el pantalón, camisa azul claro y corbata en azul oscuro a rayas. Sabrina tenía la ligera sensación de que, bajo esas capas de tela, se ocultaba un cuerpo del que muchos chicos de su clase quisieran poseer.

Notando que el hombre la miraba curioso, claramente divertido, y de que ella tenía la boca abierta –esperaba que no hubiese estado babeando, que vergüenza–, se apresuró a recuperar la compostura. Carraspeando, pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardían. Se había sonrojado.

—Emm… Supongo que usted es el señor Riddle, ¿no es así?

El hombre apoyó un brazo en el umbral de la puerta, ladeando la cabeza. Aquella postura se le hacía tan seductora a Sabrina, que sus piernas parecían temblar ligeramente. _Dios, en qué lío se había metido_.

—Está en lo correcto, señorita Rodríguez. ¿O preferirías que te llamase por tu nombre?

—Sí, eh… dígame Sabrina. Me sentiría un poco más… cómoda.

—Entonces, imagino que no tendrás problema en llamarme Tom. – se apartó, mirándola expresar una mirada de confusión. – Es mi primer nombre, pasa.

Dando un quedo _«Oh. Gracias»_, Sabrina se adentró en el pequeño apartamento. Primero que anda, vio una sala con un sillón de tres plazas en terciopelo blanco, con dos sillones individuales y una mesa de centro hecha en vidrio y madera. A ambos lados, había un pasillo; El de su derecha, un pequeño pasillo que daba hacia la cocina, traspasando una puerta. El de su izquierda daba a los que suponía que eran las habitaciones. En la sala, en una esquina, había un mini-bar, provisto de copas e incluso un par de botellas de licor.

Sabrina quedó de pie, junto al sillón, mirando el suelo. ¿Qué hacer ahora? – ¿Te sientes nerviosa?

La chica tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al ver que Tom se había colocado justo a su lado, tan cercano a ella, que podía percibir el calor y poderío que destilaba. – Yo… Emm… Solo un poco. – no pudo evitar morderse el labio. – Lo siento…

Tom sonrió, una de las comisuras de sus sensuales labios alzándose levemente. – No te disculpes. – señaló el sillón. – ¿Quieres sentarte? – ella asintió, haciendo lo propio. Contrario a lo que pensó, Tom se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales, cruzando elegantemente las piernas y reposando ambas manos sobre su plano estomago. – Y dime, Sabrina, ¿estudias?

Ella frunció el ceño. – Eh… sí, lenguas.

—Interesante. _Quelles sont les langues que vous étudiez?_

La estaba irritando. Suspiró. – _Français… italien… allemand… et chinois ainsi._

—_Chinois, ça va._ – pero ella le detuvo antes de que pudiese decir algo más.

—Preferiría hablar en mi idioma natal, si no le importa…

Una ceja de él se alzó, divertido. – ¿Te molesta hablar en un idioma extranjero?

Ella se sonrojó. – No tengo buen manejo del francés, como notará en mi acento. – confesó. – Para ser honesta, no estoy disfrutando plenamente mi carrera. La estoy tomando solo para no estar de vaga en mi casa y porque quiero tener clases, pero… – bajó la cabeza. – No es lo que quiero.

— ¿Por qué no cursas la carrera que quieres? – preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque… es… es complicado de explicar.

—Inténtalo.

—No puedo… Es un asunto personal, lo siento. – _«Por favor, que no siga preguntando, que no insista»_

Tom quedó largo rato observándola, en silencio. En ningún momento Sabrina levantó la vista, pero supo que él la miraba. Valientemente levantó la cabeza, su mirada cruzándose con la de Tom. Con nadie había tenido el valor de mantener la mirada por más de un minuto, pero con aquel hombre, le era imposible romper aquella lucha. Era como si estuviese siendo hipnotizada por sus ojos oscuros, sin poder mirar a otro lugar que no sea sus ojos. Sentía que incluso podía ver su interior… Se sentía desnuda, intimidada… Vulnerable.

Finalmente, logró mirar a otro lado. Le oyó levantarse, le oyó caminar, y en pocos segundos, él estaba frente a ella. En pocos segundos, una mano tomó la suya, instándola a pararse. Al hacerlo, la cercanía entre sus cuerpos se redujo, y cuando ella levantó la cabeza y le miró, él no perdió el tiempo antes de bajar la suya y unir los labios de ambos en un beso…

Sabrina, que nunca antes sintió los labios de nadie presionándose contra los suyos, estaba estática. La lengua de Tom perfilaba sus labios, enviando corrientes eléctricas a través de las venas de Sabrina, e incapaz de evitarlo, se encontraba separando los labios y permitiéndole al hombre ahondar en su boca, su lengua encontrándose con la inexperta de ella. Soltando un suspiro, Sabrina se dejó envolver en un abismo de calor, dejándose abrazar cuando Tom le rodeó el cuerpo, apegándola aun más al suyo propio. Recorría cada recodo de la boca de Sabrina, familiarizándose con su sabor, ladeando la cabeza, adiestrando la de ella, una mano subiendo por desde su cintura hasta la cabeza de ella; en el ascenso, el chal se alzó un poco, permitiendo que la mano de Tom rozase con la piel de la espalda de la castaña, sintiéndola suave, y al tocar su cabello, lo percibió sedoso, ansiando enterrar el rostro en las hebras castañas, aspirando su olor, deseoso de sentir las hebras en sus manos. Sabrina tenía un cabello largo y brillante, hasta la cintura, en un color chocolate. Tan contrastante era el color con la palidez de su piel, tan hermosa le parecía ella… tan delicada, que temía que con su toque fuese a romperse. Y ella, le entregaba su cuerpo, seguramente entre varios otros candidatos, a él.

Dejando los labios hinchados, Tom se desvió hacia el mentón, dirigiéndose a su cuello, besando, lamiendo la zona, dando un ligero mordisco que le arrancó un gemido a la chica, y luego chupó, dejándole un visible chupetón. Las manos fueron a la cintura de la chica, rozando la cinturilla de la falda, una mano bajando hacia las redondas nalgas, apretándolas, acercándola más. Sabrina, soltando un jadeo, pudo sentir la erección de Tom contra ella, llenándola de un ardor electrizante concentrándose en un punto en concreto en su cuerpo; el deseo, uno incontrolable y hasta ese momento desconocido, corroía cada zona de su ser, ansiando más. Nunca antes había sentido aquello, nunca antes quería sentir la piel de otra persona contra la suya, y Tom, con solo unos toques y un par de besos, había logrado aquello en ella. Ella quería más, mucho más. Tom dejó su cuerpo, la izquierda en el trasero de Sabrina, la derecha viajando al rostro de ella, afianzándolo hasta que la boca de él chocó contra la suya de nuevo. Esta vez, el beso fue más dominante, más posesivo, profundo, queriendo abarcar todo, queriendo todo de ella. La respiraciones erráticas de ambos se escuchaban en la sala; las manos de Sabrina, apresadas contra el pecho de Tom, ascendieron por el mismo, sintiendo los pectorales contra las palmas, los duros músculos del vientre, zafando la camisa de dentro del pantalón e internándose entre la tela y el cuerpo, por fin sintiendo la caliente piel del tórax. Tom emitió un jadeó ahogado por el beso al percibir las manos inexpertas de la chica haciendo contacto con su piel. No podía, no podía esperar, tenía que hacerla suya… Enteramente suya… No parecía cansarse de besarla, de tocarla, saborearla… Y la sola idea de poseerla y luego dejarla, olvidarla… No, nunca podría.

Nunca lo haría. La haría suya, y él no abandonaba lo que le pertenecía.

Entonces, fue allí que se dio cuenta que Sabrina había sacado sus manos de entre su pecho y camisa, deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata y yendo hacia los botones de la camisa. En ningún momento había separado sus labios de los de ella, en ningún momento deteniendo el beso. Apartando sus manos del delicado cuerpo femenino, se deshizo de su chaqueta, lanzándola al sillón, luego fue por la corbata, quitándosela por sobre la cabeza, yendo a parar luego con la prenda anterior. Sonrió orgulloso, puesto que Sabrina no apartaba la mirada de su pecho; pasó su mano por los pectorales, bajando hacia la tableta de abdominales bien formado, todo cubierto por una ligera capa vello. La camisa quedó olvidada en el suelo. Sin que Sabrina lo esperase, Tom la cargó en vilo, llevándola hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. En cuanto llegaron al cuarto, Sabrina apenas y reparó en el tocador, el armario, la inmensa cama matrimonial y las dos mesas de noche a cada lado de la misma.

Fue depositada en la colcha con gran cuidado. Vio, en una mezcla entre maravillada y azorada, el cómo Tom se tomaba su tiempo para sacarle las _flats_, acariciando sus piernas, admirando la suavidad de la piel de las mismas.

—Tom… – no supo por qué, simplemente el nombre escapó de sus labios sin razón. Aunque fue suficiente para que él levantase la mirada, erguiéndose, y entonces, encimándose sobre ella.

La besó, hondamente por unos largos segundos. Tomó los bordes del chal, alzando la tela y sacándosela, dejándola solamente con el sujetador con un delicado estampado floral. Algo que llamó de inmediato la atención de Tom, fue un pequeño lunar en el pecho de Sabrina, entre el nacimiento del seno izquierdo y la clavícula. Era el único punto que se dibujaba en la pálida piel. Bajó la cabeza hasta allí, besándolo suavemente, enviando ondas de calor por todo el cuerpo de Sabrina. Siguió su descenso, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco entre ambos senos. Sabrina se sintió tensarse, y más cuando las manos de Tom se deslizaron hasta su espalda, separando los ojales, y liberando sus pechos de la presión de la prenda. Tom se maravilló por la visión de aquellos turgentes y exquisitos pechos, tocándolos, estremeciendo a Sabrina, y comprobando su suavidad. Su boca atrapó un pezón, chupándolo, endureciéndolo, la lengua recorriendo la aureola, pasando por la punta. Escuchó el gemido que salió de la boca de Sabrina, quien arañó las sabanas blancas de la cama. Su otra mano pellizcaba el pezón derecho, mientras que con su boca se encargaba del izquierdo. Instándola a acostarse, Tom se entretuvo largo rato con sus senos, estimulándolos, siendo recompensado con los jadeos y gemidos, palabras incoherentes, que hacia Sabrina. Era tan receptiva, su cuerpo demasiado sensible a su toque.

Inició un camino de besos, alternando con lamidas, por el tórax y el vientre de la chica, sus manos bajando a la vez la falda que ella traía puesta. Solo las bragas era la única prenda que traía puesta ahora.

— ¿Estás nerviosa, nena? – su voz salió ronca, víctima del deseo que sentía y que ansiaba ser saciado. Pero no aún, todo a su tiempo.

Sabrina, algo jadeante, se pasó la lengua por los resecos labios. – N-no tanto…

Tom se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, besando la cara interna de su muslo derecho. – No te preocupes… Haré que te sientas muy bien pronto… – tomando los bordes de las bragas, comenzó a deslizarlos hacia abajo, Sabrina acercó sus rodillas hacia sí misma, facilitando a Tom el sacarle la prenda.

Estaba segura de que parecía un tomate viviente, con su cara sonrojada tanto de vergüenza como de excitación. Tom sería el primer hombre que la vería desnuda, uno que apenas y conocía. Él besó otra vez el muslo, acercándose más al sexo de la chica, ligeramente veteado por una capa de vello púbico. Sopló la zona al estar frente a ella, sorprendiendo a Sabrina cuando separó los labios de su sexo y su lengua lamió el lugar, sacándole un grito de sorpresa. La lengua acarició su clítoris, torturándola, profanando su interior, chupándola dulce y dolorosamente. Sabrina creía que se volvería loca de placer cuando Tom siguió y siguió, sin parar ni un momento, saboreando su sexo, en un momento invadiéndola con un dedo, sin quitar su boca, luego con un segundo dedo. Ella se arqueó, crispando los dedos de sus pies, sus piernas abriéndose más instintivamente. Una parte de ella no quería que se detuviese, que siguiese, que continuase; _«Oh, por favor, por favor»_

— ¡Tom…Tom, por Dios! – jadeaba, su vientre contrayéndose. Un fuego se concentraba allí, una bomba a punto de estallar.

Tom alzó los ojos, deleitándose con la visión de Sabrina, loca de deseo y totalmente excitada; siguió estimulando el clítoris con su lengua, profanándola con sus dedos, ya siendo tres ahora, sintiendo lo estrecha que era incluso. No se detuvo hasta que ella llegase al orgasmo, en un largo gemido medio gruñido, jadeante después. Separándose, se relamió los labios, sacando cuidadosamente los dedos de su interior y llevándoselo a la boca, lamiendo la esencia de ella.

—Deliciosa. – murmuró en voz baja.

Sabrina intentaba recuperar el aliento, no segura de que era lo que había pasado en su cuerpo, a pesar de sentirse extraña y completamente relajada como nunca antes lo había estado. Se sentía tan bien aquello, era algo que jamás había llegado a experimentar nunca. Los ojos, que había cerrado, se abrieron y se fijaron en Tom. Él se acostó a su lado, acariciando su mejilla con una mano.

— ¿Qué…qué hay de ti? – preguntó tímidamente ella, de nuevo su rostro sonrojándose.

Tom sonrió. Descendió sus labios, besándola hondamente. Luego, se alejó, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación. Al quedar sola, Sabrina se irguió, acercando sus piernas a su pecho, en un vano intento de cubrirse. El cabello caía sobre sus hombros, un mechó enmarcando su rostro. Poco después, Tom volvió, llevando un paquetico plateado en la mano izquierda. No hacía falta que Sabrina preguntase qué era para saberlo. Sintió los nervios volver a ella otra vez.

Y Tom lo notó, porque otra vez sonrió. Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño a ella. – ¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

—Tus besos y la forma en la que me tocaste en la sala, tan apasionada, contrasta bastante con tu timidez de ahora…

— ¡N-no es culpa mía—!

—Es tan dulce. – de nuevo se sentó junto a ella, una mano viajando a su nuca, obligándola a acercar su rostro y unir sus bocas.

Dejando el paquetico olvidado por ahora en la cama, Tom la hizo acostarse de nuevo, las piernas de ella ligeramente dobladas y con las rodillas apuntando hacia él. Acarició, esta vez, suavemente los pechos, la cintura, el vientre, la cadera, pasando por los muslos, todo en un movimiento suave. Rodeó el muslo izquierdo, su mano adentrándose entre sus piernas, ahora subiendo, y cuando Sabrina creyó que de nuevo tocaría su sexo, Tom lo pasó, ignorándolo olímpicamente, arrancándole un suspiro frustrado a ella, lo que provocó una risa en él. Los ojos de él brillaban de diversión.

— ¿Quieres seguir?

Sabrina le miró, fijo a los ojos, cavilando. Asintió. – Quiero.

Irguiéndose de nuevo, sin quitar la mirada de ella, Tom cogió el paquetico y lo rompió por un costado. Mientras, desabotonó su pantalón, abriéndolo. Sabrina ahogó un jadeo en cuanto liberó su erección, sus ojos abriéndose ante el tamaño de la ingle. _«Dios, ¿de veras podrá entrar en mí?»_ Hipnotizada, le vio sacar el condón del paquetico y deslizarlo a lo largo del miembro. La atrajo hacia él, encimándose sobre su pequeño cuerpo, ambas manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Sabrina.

Le besó, un beso corto, luego fue hacia su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo apenas. – Voy a entrar ahora en ti, Sabrina… – ella pudo sentir la punta del glande en su sexo. – Voy a hacerte mía, ahora y siempre. – y la penetró de un solo movimiento.

— ¡Aaah! – gritó ella, en cuanto sintió que atravesaron la membrana que la mantenía casta.

Dolía, no tanto como un pellizco, pero la sensación de ser invadida, llenada, era algo incomoda. Tom evitaba moverse, consiente de no querer hacerle más daño, a pesar de querer arremeter contra ella duro y hondamente. Sabrina estaba tan estrecha que era una dulce tortura

En cuanto la sintió removerse, comenzó un lento movimiento, para que se acostumbrase. Su mirada bajó, viendo como su miembro era engullido, sintiendo las paredes interiores de Sabrina apretándolo deliciosamente a su alrededor. Aumentó, conforme pasaba los segundos, la velocidad de los embistes, las manos pasando a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sabrina. Ella levantaba las caderas, yendo a su encuentro, acoplándose a su ritmo en cada acometida, una pierna pasando a rodear la cintura de Tom. El hombre bajó el rostro, uniendo las bocas de ambos, Sabrina enmarcando su cara con las manos, los dedos haciendo un recorrido de los pómulos, la mandíbula, el cuello, ahora desviándose a la nuca y sintiendo el sedoso cabello, enrollándose en esa zona. Tom mordió el labio inferior de la chica, uno de sus embistes haciéndolo profundo, duro, Sabrina dando un ronco gemido ante ello.

En la habitación, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, los gemidos, las respiraciones erráticas era lo que se escuchaba. Una capa de sudor bañaba el cuerpo de Sabrina, la frente de Tom, quien ralentizaba de vez en cuando las penetraciones, alargando el momento, no permitiendo que el orgasmo les arremetiese… no aún, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir…

—Mía… Solo mía… – decía ante cada embiste, los labios junto al oído de ella. – Eres mía, Sabrina. – los labios ahora contra su cuello. – Me perteneces. – mordió la piel, dejando marca.

La mano derecha de la chica estaba enredada en los cabellos de Tom, mientras que la izquierda arañaba la piel de la espalda, dejando surcos leves. Minutos pasaron, ambos cuerpos no soportando la presión acumulada, por lo que en un par de embistes más, el orgasmo les golpeó, Tom viniéndose dentro de Sabrina. Cayó como peso muerto a su lado, su brazo sobre su cuerpo, ambos respirando larga y entrecortadamente. Con lentitud, la mano de Tom se fue moviendo hacia el rostro de Sabrina, parte de su rostro hundido en la cama, acariciando con una dulce calma la mejilla de ella. Sabrina volteó a verle, de nuevo sus miradas encontrándose y quedando entrelazadas. El pulgar de Tom pasó a delinearle el labio inferior, sutilmente separado del superior. Ella parpadeó…

Y se levantó.

—Tengo que irme… Yo… ya he cumplido parte del trato. – ella recogía su ropa, apresuradamente. ¡Dios, no se acordaba que tenía que volver al campus! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Voy a… a darme una ducha. – no esperó respuesta cuando se había encerrado ya en el cuarto de baño.

Con el lavamanos y el inodoro en cerámica blanca, una regadera con cortina y un enorme espejo, ella apenas y se miro, bajando la tapa del inodoro y dejando allí su ropa. Entró en la regadera, haciéndose un pequeño chongo con su cabello y abriendo la llave. Dio un pequeño gritito, puesto que el agua había salido fría.

— ¿Sabrina? – Tom tocó la puerta del baño, habiendo escuchado el grito de la chica. – ¿Está todo bien?

—Estúpida. – se regañó ella, en voz baja. – Sí, es que… es que el agua estaba fría.

Hubo silencio, pero Sabrina no le importó; mientras se enjabonaba, sintió una presión contra ella, y al voltearse, se topó con el desnudo cuerpo de Tom, quien sonreía.

—Yo también me voy a dar una ducha, así ahorramos el agua.

La chica no cabía en su estupor. – T-Tom… – él le arrebato la pastilla de jabón, y, acercándola más, comenzó a pasarlo suavemente por todo su cuerpo. Las manos, los brazos, bajo las axilas –haciéndola reír apenas–, por los sensibles pechos, bajando por el vientre, hizo un desvío hacia la espalda, por entre las nalgas antes de pasar entonces hacia la cadera e internarse entre sus piernas. Sabrina sentía su rostro ardiente, completamente rojo, ante tal intimidad. Tom era cuidadoso con ella, delicado; le pasó, entonces, el jabón. Ella le miró confundida, hasta que entendió, con una sola mirada de él, lo que quería. Tragando en seco, frotó el jabón contra su mano, creando espuma, usando las dos manos para enjabonarlo. Hizo el mismo procedimiento que él; sus manos, el largo del brazo, bajo ellos, el pecho, sintiendo la dureza de los músculos, pegando su cuerpo, le rodeó con los brazos para llegar a su espalda, logrando abarcar todo el lugar, incluso atreviéndose a rozar sus labios con los de él. Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su miembro, se detuvo, avergonzada.

Tom, entonces, colocó sus propias manos sobre las de ella, guiándola. – No tengas miedo. – susurró sobre su oreja, llegando a mordisquear el lóbulo. Tomando la mano que llevaba el jabón, la pasó lento por el falo, guiando la otra de Sabrina por el camino trazado, esparciéndolo, enjabonándolo, deleitándose de la pequeña y tímida mano acariciando su miembro. Apartó sus manos de las de Sabrina, dejándola ser. Ella se atrevió a ser curiosa, sintiendo como el ingle se ponía duro contra su palma, subiendo y bajando, el jabón y el agua facilitándole la tarea, incluso pasando retraídamente por los testículos. Escuchando el quedo jadeo de Tom, aumentó los movimientos contra la erección.

—Sabrina… – gimió Tom, una mano apoyándose contra la pared. Ella siguió bombeando el miembro, aumentando la velocidad, yendo más rápido, la erección cada vez más dura, la respiración de Tom volviéndose errática. No le bastó nada para que eyaculara, en un ronco jadeo, un chorro de semen cayendo sobre el vientre de ella y el suelo de la regadera, viajando con el agua hacia el acueducto en el piso. Tom intentaba regular su respiración, Sabrina pasando su mano por el miembro hasta que éste quedo flácido.

— ¿Es…estás bien? – preguntó ella, temerosa.

—Más que bien… – le sonrió.

— ¿Lo hice bien? – liberó su miembro, mirándolo azorada.

Él la besó, profundo, tomando la manguera de la regadera y abriendo el chorro, enjugándolo a ambos. – Eres un peligro para mí, nena. – dijo en cuanto se separó. Ella esbozó una breve sonrisa, dejando que él le sacase el jabón del cuerpo.

Minutos después, ya secos y vestidos, Sabrina se hallaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de aquella habitación de hotel. Hacía, según había revisado en su reloj, 10 minutos que su clase terminó. Le tomaría 15 minutos llegar al campus, pero su tío seguramente llegaría dentro de unos 10. De igual manera, tendría que salir de aquel lugar…

Si tan solo Tom se diese prisa… Estaba esperando que le trajese el dinero que acordaron –la cantidad era mucho mayor de lo que esperaba y más de lo que los otros tipos le ofrecían– tal parecía que a Tom no le importaba darle tal cantidad, lo cual demostraba que poseía dinero suficiente para derrochar en lo que quisiera. Ella suspiró. De nuevo revisó su celular, zapateando el suelo. Fue allí que la puerta se abrió y Tom entró con un bolso un poco más pequeño que el que ella llevaba –el cual era grande– y negro. Pero, lo que sorprendió a Sabrina fue la expresión de Tom.

Se veía molesto…

Dejó con brusquedad el bolso en el sillón individual frente a Sabrina. – Allí está la cantidad que acordamos. En efectivo y en euros.

—Am… ¿estás bien? No te ves—

—Estoy perfectamente. – cortó. – Toma el dinero y vete.

Sabrina estaba estática. – Tom, ¿qué sucede?

—Sabrina… – él clavó su penetrante mirada en ella. – si te pido que vinieses conmigo a Inglaterra… ¿lo harías?

— ¿Q-qué?

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.


	3. Un Banco en Casa

**CHAPTER 3: UN BANCO EN CASA**

Cerraba la puerta de su habitación, cuidadosa de no hacer el mayor ruido e intentando soportar el peso en su espalda. Su cuarto era, aunque grande, sencillo; caminó hacia el armario, abriendo la puerta e internándose como pudo en él. Bajó el bolso, abriéndolo y extrayendo el otro enorme. Fue una suerte que su tío no reparó en que el tamaño de su mochila había parecido aumentar. Y también fue una suerte que solo se le había ocurrido llevar un simple cuaderno y un lápiz, porque si no, hubiese tenido problemas a la hora de llevar el dinero. El bolso en el que las pacas de 500 estaban escondidas era negro, espacioso y unos poquísimos centímetros más pequeñas que el de ella. En el piso de su armario estaban varias sabanas un poco viejas y toallas dispuestas, por lo que ella las apartó, colocando el bolso en el fondo, y cubriéndolo con las montañas de tela. Se aseguró de que estuviese bien cubierto, y luego cerró la puerta del armario. Se recostó en ella, cerrando los ojos… respirando hondamente, consciente de que las últimas 3 horas habían sido las más intensas de toda su vida. Aun no podía creer que ahora, ahora todo iba a cambiar… Y no solo lo que giraba en torno a ella, porque sabía lo que se avecinaría… en cuanto sea ella misma quién cambiase.

Separándose del armario, comenzó un camino hacia la cama… aunque, no habiendo dado dos pasos cuando varias lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, deslizándose por su rostro. Aquellas mismas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que salió del hotel para no llamar la atención de desconocidos…

[FLASHBACK]

Tom dejó con brusquedad el bolso en el sillón individual frente a Sabrina. – Allí está la cantidad que acordamos. En efectivo y en euros.

—Am… ¿estás bien? No te ves—

—Estoy perfectamente. – cortó. – Toma el dinero y vete.

Sabrina estaba estática. – Tom, ¿qué sucede?

—Sabrina… – él clavó su penetrante mirada en ella. – si te pido que vinieses conmigo a Inglaterra… ¿lo harías?

— ¿Q-qué?

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Sabrina le miraba atónita. ¿Ir con él? ¿A un país que no conocía salvo de noticieros y alguna que otra vista en algún libro? – Yo… n-no puedo…

— ¿Por qué no? Si es por tus estudios, yo puedo pagarte las matriculas en una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país, yo puedo darte todo lo que necesites…

—Pero… mi padre…

—Eres mayor de edad, puedes hacer tu vida sin tener que rendirle cuentas a él, estás en tu derecho. – Tom se acercó, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos. – El pensar que tengo que irme, sin ti, y olvidarte, me desgarra. Sabrina, hay algo en ti que me llama, que me exige tenerte a mi lado… – veía sus ojos, fijamente, obligándola a mantener la mirada en él. – Ven conmigo.

Los ojos de la chica estaban fijos en los de Tom, incrédula a lo que acababa de oírle decir. No podía ser, aquello no podía estar sucediendo. ¿De verdad Tom le pedía que se fuese con él, a Inglaterra? ¿Iniciar una vida nueva, a su lado, cuando apenas y le conocía?

—Yo… – mordiéndose el labio inferior, se tragó el nudo de su garganta, respirando hondo luego. – Lo lamento, Tom… – tomó las manos de él, apartándolas de su rostro y se giró para coger su bolsa y la que le trajo el hombre. – De verdad, lo siento.

—Sabrina... – pero ella ya le había apartado del camino, abriendo la puerta y salía corriendo hacia el ascensor, abierto de par en par esperando a que alguien le llamase.

Tom salió tras ella, con la intención de retenerla. No la dejaría marchar hasta que aceptase su propuesta, así tuviese que mantenerla atada a la cama de la habitación y hacerla suya las veces que hiciese falta para hacerla entender. Jadeante, Sabrina logró entrar dentro de la cabina del ascensor y apretó con insistencia el botón de planta baja.

— ¡Sabrina, espera! – Tom logró llegar tarde, puesto que lo único que ella logró ver fue su expresión –molesto y, para su sorpresa, herido– antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

Alejándose de la misma, pegándose a un lateral de la cabina, Sabrina se inclinó hacia adelante, como si le hubiesen atravesado el pecho con un arma. Aquello se había salido de control… ¿cómo pudo haber llegado a aquel nivel? ¿Qué había hecho ella para causar un efecto así en él?

—Dios… ¿qué he hecho?

[FIN FLASHBACK]

Después de aquello, había tomado un taxi y marchado hacia el campus. Durante el trayecto, su tío le había llamado, avisándole que estaba esperándola. Agradecía que el campus tuviera dos entradas, una trasera y otra delantera, y su tío siempre la esperaba en la primera, por lo que le pidió al taxista que la llevase a la entrada del frente, la que solía ser llamada como entrada principal. Mientras cruzaba todo el campus, no se llegó a topar con Fanny, por lo que tuvo que enviarle un texto donde le avisaba que había llegado al campus, le agradecía el favor y le informaba que ya estaba en marcha a casa. El trayecto con su tío, un hombre alto y un poco corpulento, fue en silencio, como siempre, solo interrumpida por el sonido de la radio del auto. Sabrina apenas hablaba con él. Más que todo, porque poco era el tiempo que pasaba con su tío y casi ni tenía algo que comentar. Luego, al llegar a casa, apenas dio un saludo a su madre, apresurándose a entrar en su habitación.

Y allí estaba, llorando en medio de su habitación, mirando sin ver los muebles, los libros en su librero, las paredes, la cama… Todo. Con pasos lentos, caminó lo que quedaba de espacio entre su cama y ella, tumbándose sobre el colchón, atrayendo su almohada… y, abrazándola con fuerza, lloró. Había salido mal… había salido bastante mal… Sentía que había algo más que Tom se llevó de ella, así como ella de él… solo deseaba, esperaba, que con el tiempo fuese olvidado y superado…

)(

Durante la cena, la actitud de Sabrina no cambió. Estaba apática, decaída, y apenas probaba bocado, a pesar de ser su platillo favorito, espagueti con albóndigas. En su familia tienen la costumbre de comer todos juntos; sus abuelos paternos, sus padres, sus dos hermanos menores –Anastasia y Paul– y sus dos tíos paternos –su tía Yaneth y su tío Edward ambos solteros–. En aquel momento, los hombres, a excepción de su hermano, hablaban sobre asuntos del negocio, mientras que las mujeres armaban un plan para ir de compras al supermercado local puesto que el almacén junto a la cocina y las mismas despensas quedaban vacíos.

—Quizás podríamos ir este sábado un momento. – sugería su tía, dando vueltas a su tenedor para enredar la pasta alrededor del mismo y llevárselo a la boca. Era una mujer entrada en los 50, de cabello castaño y piel ligeramente tostada.

—Salir de la casa a las 8, casi 9 de la mañana y llegar antes del almuerzo. – añadía su abuela, tomando un poco de jugo de frutas. El cabello encanecido brillaba hermosamente bajo la luz, y sus ojos tenían un tono verde-pardo.

—Ana, Sabrina, ¿irán o se quedaran aquí? – preguntó su madre. Sabrina había sacado su belleza, puesto que aunque ahora tenía el cabello corto y de un tono cobrizo, en el pasado –según vio Sabrina una foto de su juventud– poseyó una larga cabellera castaña y una increíble piel morena.

Ana, o Anastasia, era su hermana de 15 años, con cabello castaño hasta los senos y piel morena. Muchos decían que poco era el parecido entre Ana y Sabrina, lo mismo sucedía con Paul, de 9 años, quien fue el único que sacó el cabello negro de su padre.

—Yo iré. Necesito comprar unas cosas que me hacen falta. – Contrario a Sabrina, Ana era un poco más feminista y su cuarto siempre estaba atestado de cremas, perfumes y maquillaje. Le recordaba mucho a Fa.

—Yo… voy salir a otra parte ese día… – comenzó titubeante Sabrina, apenas tocando una albóndiga.

— ¿Otra parte? – aquella frase llamó la atención de su padre, quien volteó a verla un momento antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

Sabrina, tal como el resto de las personas en la mesa, notó el tenso ambiente que se estaba formando. Tragó en seco, y continuó hablando con tranquilidad. – Necesito ir al centro comercial a comprar algo en la papelería. Tengo un proyecto de francés… necesito comprar los materiales… – era mentira, pero esperaba que fuese suficiente para convencerlo.

— ¿Para cuándo es?

—El…miércoles, sí. – dudó al principio, eligiendo un día. – Ese día toca la materia. – Se estaba volviendo experta en el arte de mentir.

Su padre no dijo nada, lo cual en estos casos podría representar una buena noticia. Tal parecía que el hombre se hallaba de buen humor… ¿Podría ella exponer un deseo que desde hace dos años deseaba ser cumplido? Frente a ella estaba su hermana, y a un puesto a la izquierda estaba su padre. Él podía escucharla perfectamente, y mientras su abuela, tía y madre retomaban su conversación de ir al mercado, Sabrina intentó llamar la atención de su padre, y al obtenerla… respiró hondo y preguntó.

—Padre, ¿podría… pintarme el cabello? – su padre, de inmediato, levantó la vista del plato y la miró fijamente. Un escalofrío nada agradable recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica, notando que todos la miraban. – Es que, me gustaría mucho tener algo azul y—

— ¡¿Azul?! – todo el mundo calló, mientras que su padre la fulminaba con la mirada. – ¿Tú estás loca, o qué?

—Solo unos reflejos, algunos mechones… Está de moda y he visto a muchas chicas en el campus usándolo y—

— ¿Y porque ellas lo llevan, tú también quieres llevarlo? O sea, ¿si ellas saltan de un puente, tú también vas a saltar porque ellas lo hicieron? De ninguna manera.

—Pero—

—Sabrina, he dicho no. – su padre devolvió la atención a la comida, expresando claramente que la conversación había terminado. Y aquella sería su última palabra.

Sabrina lo miró, y sin querer mirar a otros, fijó la vista en su plato. _«Eres mayor de edad, puedes hacer tu vida sin tener que rendirle cuentas a él, estás en tu derecho»_ había dicho Tom. Y tenía razón. Ella tenía 18. Con el dinero que le dio Tom, podía hacerse lo que quisiera o comprar lo que quisiera sin tener que depender económicamente de su padre… pero, el temor a las represiones le había instado a preguntarle… _a pedirle permiso_…

Las palabras de Tom se repetían tantas veces en su cabeza, que no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó, sin decir nada, dándose la vuelta y marchándose a su habitación. Tuvo la suerte de que tampoco le llamaron la atención, puesto que temía lo que diría si se dirigían a ella en ese momento. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, miró el techo como si allí estuviesen las soluciones a su vida… _«Eres mayor de edad, puedes hacer tu vida sin tener que rendirle cuentas a él, estás en tu derecho»_ El ceño de la chica se frunció lentamente. Sí, sabía bien que a partir del momento que estuviese con Tom, todo cambiaría…

E iba a cambiar. Se haría fuerte. Iba a ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte.

Era momento de sacar su verdadero Yo.

* * *

_Sábado, 9:10am_.

De nuevo, tenía un peso en la espalda. Había buscado toda la información posible el viernes en la noche, y apenas había hablado con Fa y Dayana desde el miércoles. Tenía que pasar unos días a solas, pensando, analizando todo. Ahora, se hallaba frente a un banco, uno que conocía bastante bien y del cual pasó entrando y saliendo de vez en cuando desde hace 1 año, cuando había obtenido su primera tarjeta de débito. Desde hace un tiempo estaba en proceso de obtener una de crédito, pero por ahora eso se hallaba detenido. En estos momentos, iba hacer la diligencia de depositar los euros que le dio Tom, puesto que no podía andar con esa cantidad por ahí suelta. Entró, buscando a la señorita que le había atendido a ella y su padre la primera vez y las siguientes veces que estuvo allí. Expuso su situación, diciendo una forma de cómo había obtenido aquel dinero –venta de una colección invaluable de libros altamente ilimitada– y del cómo se llevó a cabo la transacción. Costó, bastante, convencer a la señorita Andrea de que de aquel _negocio_ provino la gran cantidad de euros. Incluso pidió una forma de contactar al comprador –en este caso, Tom– para confirmar que lo dicho por Sabrina era cierto. Eso fue para Sabrina como recibir un balde de agua helada. ¡Cómo le pedían eso! Se hallaba en una encrucijada. Y tardó bastante en decidir, pidiendo un lugar donde anotar el número y dándolo a regañadientes. Cuando se comunicaron con Tom, Sabrina hizo de todo para no hablar con él, haciéndole señas a la señorita de no pasarle el teléfono. Sabrina, claramente, podía imaginarse la cara que debió haber puesto Tom cuando le dijeron "el asunto y la venta que se llevó a cabo".

—Sí, ya me hago una idea de los _libros_ que se llevó… – susurró Sabrina por lo bajo, la señorita no llegó a oírla.

Y toda esa diligencia le tomó la mañana completa, entre papeleo, espera y más papeleo. Bien sabía que depositar una cantidad bastante grande de euros no sería sencillo, y el dolor de cabeza que le empezó a dar desde que llamaron a Tom no remitió desde entonces. Cuando salió, ya entrada la 1 de la tarde, fue a una papelería y compró algunos pocos materiales para que sus padres no pensasen que hizo otra cosa que no sea el comprar lo que dijo que haría. No obstante, observó ella, le quedaban varias horas para el toque de queda. ¿Por qué no aprovecharlas? Estaba al tanto de que en solo unas 4 horas no le quedaba tiempo suficiente de hacer lo que realmente quería, pero sí para hacer algo de deseaba.

Buscando el local que le recomendaron hace unos meses, caminó bastantes cuadras hacia arriba hasta hallarla. _«UrbanHell *Tatoo*»_ Un local grande, de dos pisos, con las paredes en rojo ladrillo y blanco, con banquetas para sentarse enfrente. Las palabras _UrbanHell_ estaban sobre un anuncio en neón de _Tatoo_, apagado a aquella hora de la tarde. Respirando hondo, Sabrina entró…

La misión _Cambio_ acababa de iniciar.

)(

Dos horas, casi tres, después, Sabrina estaba ya en camino a casa. Le ardía un poco el pecho en el lado izquierdo, a la altura de la clavícula, y ambas muñecas, pero se sentía feliz… y de algún modo, también sentía que estaba liberándose. Aparte, tenía en sus manos dos bolsas más que no eran de la papelería. Se _mantendría fuerte_, pasase lo que pasase.

* * *

Al día siguiente, salió otra vez, pero al centro comercial, un lugar enorme y en donde era fácil perderse para quien iba por primera vez con los tantos pasillos que tenia. No así, las cantidades de tiendas y locales que poseía, por no decir en la zona central la feria de comida era lo que hacía de La Cascada uno de los lugares más elegantes y, por no decir, costoso que había en su estado. Siendo fin de semana, la mayoría de las personas preferían ir a las playas y, de vez en cuando, ir allí en las tardes, así que en las mañanas casi no había tanta gente recorriendo los interminables pasillos.

Apenas llegó al CC, recorrió el pasillo que se había aprendido de memoria por las tantas veces que sus hermanos, su madre, su tía y ella visitaron aquel lugar. Sabía a dónde dirigirse si quería encontrar una tienda en especifico. Recordaba las veces en las que, viendo las vitrinas de tiendas, se enamoraba de cierta camisa, pantalón, zapato pero nunca podía comprar por no tener el dinero suficiente. Ahora, de nuevo, veía cierta prenda que le hacía suspirar, pero no entró de inmediato, iba a cumplir la fase más importante de la misión y tenía que ir allí primero.

Al hallarla, el olor a secadora, cremas para el cabello y químicos de manicura inundaron sus fosas nasales cuando entró en la peluquería. Se acercó a una de las dependientas, explicando qué era lo que deseaba que le hicieran, y pidiendo el presupuesto. Una de las estilistas, habiendo siendo llamada, fue puesta al tanto de lo que deseaba la chica, analizando el cabello de Sabrina y viendo si podía cumplirse su pedido o no.

—Tu cabello no es virgen, ¿verdad? – preguntó la estilista, tocándole el cabello a Sabrina.

_Tampoco yo, en realidad_, pensó más no dijo la chica. – No. A los 15 me hice reflejos rubios, pero luego me los quité pintándomelo de mi color natural. Desde entonces no me he hecho nada.

La estilista asintió. – Para lo que quieres, hay que decolorarte el cabello… Todo, es un trabajo bastante extenso.

_Lo sé, y ya estoy preparada para ello_. – No se preocupe. Estoy al tanto del proceso. Empecemos cuanto antes.

—Bien, acompáñame por aquí, por favor. – indicó un silla giratoria, cerca de la zona de lavados, y comenzó a preparar lo necesario para la labor.

Sabrina estuvo en aquella peluquería cerca de 3 horas, sino más, y mientras que esperaba, se atrevió a consentir sus uñas –un manicure en negro con una delgada franja plateada–. Jamás, nunca en su vida, se había atrevido a hacerse manicure en una peluquería, siempre haciéndolo –como toda chica común– en casa, con utensilios que compraba económicamente en cualquier distribuidor que encontrase por la ciudad. Mantuvo una entretenida conversación con las señoritas que la atendieron, hablando de tantos temas como para siquiera nombrarlos, atreviéndose a ser social con otras personas cuando normalmente se retraía y quedaba callada. Siempre fue la clase de chicas que prefería envolverse en su mundo, uno donde habitaba con personajes ficticios o sus famosos preferidos, libre del mundo real; ahogaba sus preocupaciones, escuchando música a la vez que hundía su nariz en un libro, con un vaso de jugo a un lado y chocolates al otro, antes de acordarse de estudiar para un examen o hacer la tarea para el día siguiente. Sin embargo, en estos momentos, estaba rompiendo el cascaron que la confinaba, cortando el cinturón que la ceñía y liberaba su verdadero ser, la verdadera Sabrina. Sabía que con altas posibilidades, el camino libre se vería ahora con vallas y espinas, pero… lo superaría.

_«Eres mayor de edad, puedes hacer tu vida sin tener que rendirle cuentas a él, estás en tu derecho»_

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el agua mojar su cabello, su cabeza. Y unos ojos negros se aparecieron frente a ella. Unos penetrantes e hipnotizantes. De inmediato separó los parpados. Era imposible que aun siguiese pensando en él, viéndolo en sueños, deseando poder tenerlo de nuevo frente a sí, tocarlo, sentir sus brazos rodeándola, sus labios sobre su boca…

_No, Sabrina, no, deja de pensar en él… Está en Inglaterra, acéptalo. Se ha ido, y nunca volverás a verlo…_ Y, a pesar de todo, esas palabras eran como una nueva puñalada a su corazón. Quería lanzarse de cabeza contra una pared. Muchas veces estaba tentada a llamarlo, quizás solo para preguntarle cómo le iba, pero eso sonaba tan hipócrita de su parte… Tan cruel… ¿Cómo podía llamarlo luego de haberle dejado, mandando a la mierda su petición de ir con él solo por haberse acobardado? De solo pensar en eso se sentía enferma. No, no podía. Nunca podría.

)(

Estaba, horas después, en la feria de comida, leyendo un libro que no resistió en comprar. Acababa de pedir una orden de arroz chino en un puesto de comida, cuando de pronto la voltearon y se topó con unos ojos castaños muy conocidos.

— ¡¿Sabrina?! ¡¿Pero qué carajos te has hecho en el cabello?!

Sabrina parpadeó, mirando a ambos lados y viendo que varias personas voltearon hacia ellas. – Dayana, ¿podrías bajar la voz?

— ¡No hasta que me digas qué te ha pasado! Tu cabello… estás… estás… ¡_Oh My God_, tienes un tatuaje! – Señaló las palomas en el lado izquierdo de su clavícula. – ¡Y tus muñecas! – Las volteó para ver la frase «_Stay Strong_» dentro de un símbolo infinito que terminaba en una pluma deshaciéndose en pájaros en la muñeca izquierda; Una triqueta se hallaba en la derecha, con el rezo de «_Carpe Diem_» debajo. – ¡¿Qué demonios te has hecho?!

—Dayana, me estás estresando, cálmate. – cerró el libro, marcando la página, para luego hacer que Dayana se sentase en una de las sillas libres de su mesa. En cuanto lo hizo, tomó aire. – Quien estás viendo ahora, enfrente de ti, es la verdadera Sabrina. Te digo que todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora… Ha sucedido algo, y no preguntes qué, pero todo dejará de ser lo mismo… ¿entiendes?

—No, no entiendo, y tu padre te va a matar… Creí que querrías hacerte reflejos azules, no… no… ¡no eso! – tomó un mechón de su cabello con cierta delicadeza, como si con solo tocarlo éste se quebraría.

Sabrina se echó el cabello a un lado, descansando en su hombro. Le encantó como había quedado el trabajo, y aunque apenas se cortó unos pocos centímetros, lo seguía teniendo largo. Había ido ese día con una camiseta con un estampado que citaba "_Everything will be OK_" y que claramente dejaba a la vista los tatuajes que se había hecho, pantalones de lino grises, bufanda que usó para cubrir su tatuaje en la clavícula hacia sus padres y sandalias rojas.

—Pues mira, poco es lo que me importa respecto a lo que diga mi padre o no. – se levantó. – Y, si no te importa, voy a buscar mi almuerzo. Ya regreso. – Sabrina se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el local, habiendo visto que llamaban a su número. Minutos después, regresó. – Dayana, te lo estoy diciendo: esta es la verdadera yo. Estoy cansada de ocultarme bajo máscaras… Quiero… quiero poder tener las riendas de mi vida… Y voy a lograrlo, así tenga que arrasar con todo…

—Sabrina… sabes que te quiero, y siempre te apoyaré… Pero… esto… – hizo un movimiento con su mano, abarcándola. – No lo sé…

—Es porque estabas acostumbrada a ver la ingenua Sabrina, pero se acabó, Dayana… Ella se fue. – hundió el tenedor en el arroz, llevándose el bocado a la boca.

Dayana hizo una mueca, poniéndose en pie. – Yo… me gustaban muchas cosas de esa Sabrina… espero que, en esta, sigan estando… – dio una leve sonrisa, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Sabrina quedó pensando en sus palabras, sintiendo que quizás, con ese cambio, podría estar hiriendo a ciertas personas importantes para ella. Suspiró frustrada. ¿Cómo podía obtener algo sin lastimar a otros? No quería dañarlos si para eso tendría que obtener su felicidad. ¿Y entonces, quedar infeliz? Volvió a ingerir otro poco de arroz con la carne. Quería, por una única vez, ser feliz plenamente… ¿Cómo podía obtenerlo? La vida nunca fue fácil, eso lo sabía perfecto, pero jamás pensó que ser plena tenía que lograrlo a costa de los demás… Nunca fue la clase de persona que sacrificaba a los demás por ella, sino al contrario… Tan solo en esta vez, se anteponía a lo que los demás decían para poder mostrarse como era… Quería liberar las ataduras…

—Vaya, vaya… – una voz profunda se escuchó tras ella, y en cuanto se sentó enfrente suyo, Sabrina pudo sentir lo difícil que se le hacía tragar. – Que cambio… Así que, dime, ¿quieres saber lo mucho que disfruto mis libros de edición limitada que me vendiste? – la sonrisa que le mostró envió descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

No podía creer que frente a ella estaba…

—Tom…

* * *

N.A.: ¡Hola! Por fin, pude traerles este capítulo. Debo informar que haré todo lo posible por actualizarles cada semana, no sé con exactitud qué día, pero sí que es cada semana. Por otra parte, estoy bastante contenta por el cómo ha sido recibido esta historia. Me pone feliz el que les esté gustando, y daré lo mejor de mi para que sea así por un largo tiempo. Les agradezco sus reviews, que siempre leo y son mi fuente de inspiración. Por otra parte, quisiera confesarle a **Gabriela Cruz** que no te preocupes, nena, falta poquísimo para que Harry aparezca, y realmente, tendrá un papel bastante fuerte en esta historia. Gracias por tu interés. Por otra parte, debo destacar que el Tom que imagino para esta historia, no es exactamente el que aparecen en las películas, no-no. Pronto quizás les dé una visión de cómo es, solo espero que no llenen sus computadoras de babas, jaja. De nuevo gracias por su apoyo, y espero que siga creciendo.

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	4. Decisiones Difíciles

**CHAPTER 4: DECISIONES DIFÍCILES**

.

.

.

—Tom…

Tenía que ser una broma, una ilusión, un sueño. ¡Aquello no podía ser, se supone que él estaba en Inglaterra! Había pasado casi más de una semana desde la última vez que le vio, y tenía entendido que no iba a estar allí máximo 2-3 días. Le dio un vuelco al corazón en cuanto la idea de que… No, no, él no pudo haberse quedado allí por ella… ¿O sí?

—Creí… que… ¿no estabas en Inglaterra?

Tom se recostó de su silla, colocando el antebrazo izquierdo sobre la mesa, en una postura relajada. No apartaba su mirada de Sabrina, analizándola, sacándole un sonrojo ante tal escrutinio a su persona.

—Debería de haberme ido hace algunos días, pero he decidido darme un descanso… No lo sé, me encantó este lugar… Las chicas neoyorquinas son muy hermosas. – dijo él, sin quitarle los ojos a Sabrina.

Ella tragó en seco. – ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—He oído que es un lugar bastante agradable, y quise dar una vuelta. ¿No puedo?

—No te hagas el tonto. – le reclamó. – Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué sigues en Nueva York?

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, acercándose más a ella. – Te lo dije aquel día en la habitación del hotel… – los ojos negros recorrían cada parte de su rostro, deteniéndose unos segundos más en los labios, hasta fijarse en los orbes de ella. – Si he de regresar a Inglaterra, lo haré, pero tú vendrás conmigo.

Ignorando el rápido latir de su corazón al oír sus palabras, Sabrina frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué? Apenas nos conocemos, no sabes nada de mí, ni yo de ti. ¿Por qué me pides, por qué insistes en que vaya contigo?

Tom permaneció rato en silencio, ambos en una lucha de miradas que no parecía acabar, que los envolvía en un círculo y los alejaba del mundo, dejándolos solo a ellos dos. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraban, era como si el resto dejase de importarles, y toda su atención se centraba en el otro; Algo que llamaba la curiosidad de Tom, era que Sabrina no apartaba la vista, se le enfrentaba, se la sostenía, y no parecía intimidada ante él. Y, más que nada, había algo en aquel brillo de sus ojos que le fascinaba, que le llamaba. Una combinación entre inocencia, osadía y tormento, que le instaba a tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla lejos, ocultarla de los ojos del mundo, protegerla de todo, besarla hasta su último aliento…

—Porque eres la ideal. – respondió. – Porque eres mía. Porque me elegiste. Porque nos vinculamos mucho más de lo que podrás con otro… si es que te lo permito, lo cual jamás sucederá.

A pesar de sus palabras, Sabrina bufó. – No llevamos ni un día, y ya muestras tus tendencias posesivas.

De nuevo, Tom se recargó de su silla, en la postura de antes. – Soy posesivo. No comparto mis pertenencias, Sabrina, debes saber eso… Lo que es mío, es mío, punto, y tú eres una de ellas. Por eso no me he ido de Nueva York, no sin ti.

—Claro… – Fue allí que se acordó de su comida, apenas habiendo dado tres bocados. Jugueteó con ella un rato, hasta que una loca idea se le pasó por la cabeza. – No… me habrás seguido, ¿verdad? – la amplia sonrisa que le dio Tom respondió su pregunta. – ¿Lo hiciste? ¡Cómo te atreves!

—No tienes una vida muy activa, por lo que veo. De tu casa, a la universidad, y solo has salido estos dos últimos días.

La mandíbula de Sabrina se tensó, bajando la mirada. – No me lo recuerdes… Mi padre es un hombre bastante estricto. Desde pequeña siempre fui de casa, cuando me invitaban a casa de una amiga, negaba la invitación, pues sabía que mi padre no me daría permiso. Cuando cumplí mis 15 años, pude salir con amigas… pero solo una vez al mes. – suspiró. – Tenía que soportar como mis otras amigas salían, se divertían en fiestas, yendo al cine cada vez que querían, estando con sus novios—

— ¿No te dejaba tener? – Agradecía al hombre si fuese así. Imaginarse a Sabrina de la mano de otro, besándose con alguien que no fuese él, le hervía la sangre.

—Más bien, en parte yo tampoco quería…

Tom frunció el ceño. – ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que hayas puesto en venta tu virginidad?

—Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Y no digas eso como si fuese el clima. – regañó. – Digamos que es mitad y mitad… Por una parte, digamos que sí, quizás tenía curiosidad… Pero en otra, pues… – soltó un nuevo suspiro de frustración. – había cosas que deseaba, cosas materiales, y… pues… ¡Ay, son cosas mías, y no tengo por qué estar dándote explicaciones de eso! – se cruzó de brazos, volteando el rostro, molesta, a un lado. Un tic apareció en la ceja izquierda de Sabrina al oír la risa de Tom. Tal parecía que toda su situación le causaba gracia. – Se te hace gracioso, ¿no?

—En lo absoluto. – negó, claramente divertido. – Pero, pasando a otro tema, me pregunto… Dijiste que tu padre es muy estricto… Supongo que él está al tanto de todo este gran cambio en ti…

Sabrina se miro a sí misma, sus tatuajes, y luego su cabello. Torció la boca. Su cabello ahora era de un color morado oscuro, con un detalle de que la capa inferior era en azul, como si fuese un degradado en celeste; sumando también los tatuajes…

—Va a dar el grito al cielo. – concluyó. – Y sin contar que piensa que he venido a la librería a comprar el resto de unos materiales que necesito… Lo cual es una mentira…

— ¿Por qué el cambio? – la diversión se había ido del rostro de Tom, y ahora estaba una total seriedad. Eso le hizo recordar a Sabrina que él era 14 años mayor. Era el _adulto_.

Sabrina lo miró, decidiendo si podía o no confiar en él. Dayana era distinta, tenia años de amistad con ella, y podía confesarle todo, pero a Tom solo lo conocía de un día. No obstante, se encontró confesándole la verdad… la razón a todo aquello… La razón del porqué cambiaba todo su exterior, del porqué se daba un cambio tan radical en ella.

—Para ser yo misma. – se señaló su propio cuerpo con la mano. – Para poder mostrarme exteriormente como soy. Quiero ser quién soy, ser dueña de mí misma… Hacer mi vida, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a él o a nadie.

Tom sonrió, habiendo notado que aquello último fue lo que él le había dicho el día en que ella se fue del hotel. Un fatídico día, el momento en que su corazón había dejado de latir al sentir la falta de algo importante.

Sabrina suspiró. – Pero, por otra parte… tengo curiosidad… ¿no tienes negocios en Inglaterra que requieran de tu atención?

—Estoy seguro de que Severus podrá encargarse perfectamente en mi ausencia. Después de todo, es el vicepresidente de la corporativa.

—Eres dueño de una corporativa.

Tom asintió. – Mi familia, desde hace 3 generaciones. Schlange.

—Corporativa _Schlange_. – repitió ella. Se quedó pensando, recordando haber visto esa palabra. – ¿Eso no significa _reptil_ en alemán?

—Tibio. Serpiente.

— ¿Por qué serpiente?

—Las serpientes son astutas, poderosas, inteligentes, sabias. Además, en mi familia siempre tenemos la particularidad de que existe un gusto por las serpientes.

—Oh, Dios, no me vayas a decir que tienes una por mascota. – aunque lo decía con tono de broma, Sabrina esperaba que dijese que no.

El hombre rió. – Tengo una. – al ver la mirada pasmada de Sabrina, dejó salir una pequeña risa. – Bromeo. No tengo tiempo para mascotas.

Ella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. – Eso es una suerte. – decidió que terminaría de comer su plato, por lo que lo revolvió antes de tomar un poco con su tenedor. – No me has respondido de qué es tu corporativa. ¿Alimentos? – se llevó el bocado a la boca.

—Tecnología. – corrigió él, viéndola comer.

— ¿Cómo _Apple_? – preguntó ella, con la boca llena.

—Es de mala educación hablar cuando se come. – regañó suave, esbozando una sonrisa. – Pero digamos que sí, como _Apple_.

Sabrina tragó un poco. – No les estarás haciendo competencia, ¿o sí?

Tom le guiñó un ojo. – No… por ahora.

Ella apenas se sonrojó, terminando de tragar la comida. – Que cruel eres. _Apple_ tiene suficiente con tener a _Samsung_ de competidor para que vengas tú a querer arruinarle.

—Pero al menos tendrá un competidor digno y original, _Samsung_ les roba las ideas.

Sabrina cogió otro poco de comida con el tenedor. – ¿Tu familia siempre ha ido por la tecnología, o la modernidad actual les ha hecho tomar ese camino? – y se lo llevó a la boca de nuevo.

—Digamos que fue en parte. La corporativa abarca todo, excepto alimento, pero como has dicho, el mundo actual se moderniza, preparándose para un futuro donde la tecnología será lo principal para cada ser humano. Siendo una chica joven, seguro notaras que pocos son los adultos jóvenes, adolescentes, e incluso niños que no tiene una tablet en mano, un Smartphone, una laptop, un iPad, o cualquier dispositivo tecnológico que esté provisto de internet, capacidad de almacenaje y fotografía, entre otras características.

—Y los adultos mayores también. Es como un vicio o enfermedad que se propaga.

—Esos modales…

Ella se calló, masticando, aunque una sonrisa se le había dibujado en el rostro. Tom, aun así, asintió a lo que dijo. – Exacto, hasta los adultos mayores como yo… Pero, hay que adaptarse, o quedarás descontinuado.

— ¿Crees… – ella tragó. – que llegará un tiempo en que los robots lleguen a dominar el mundo?

—No hay robots habitando la tierra.

—Pero en el caso de que pronto lleguen a crear el primer robot, y luego otro, y otro, hasta crear millones… ¿podrían sobrepasar a los humanos y crear un mundo robótico?

Tom hizo una mueca. – El hombre es inteligente, Sabrina, y seguro que habrá pensado en lo mismo que me cuestionas ahora, y habrá visto tanto las ventajas como desventajas de crear una maquina que sea capaz de entender lo que le digas y ejecute ordenes. No obstante, un futuro como el que planteas… Siendo honesto, me es difícil de visualizar. Un mundo robótico, sí, lo veo posible dentro de muchos años; un mundo habitado por robots, sin la raza humana, creo que solo en fantasías puede llegar a ocurrir.

Sabrina asintió, aceptando las palabras del hombre, e iba a preguntar más si no hubiese recibido un texto de su padre…

_« ¿Dónde estás?»_

Y eso quería decir: _«Vente para la casa AHORA»_

—Debo irme. – se guardó el celular, sintiendo una tensión en su interior, mientras guardaba el resto del arroz y lo metía en una bolsa. Pero, la mano de Tom cerrándose sobre su muñeca le detuvo.

—Te propongo un trato. Uno que te hará ganar mucho más de lo que has ganado aquel miércoles y de lo que podrás ganar en cualquier otro trabajo…

Sabrina le miró, confundida; no le tomó mucho, al fijar sus ojos en los de Tom, entender a qué se refería…

— ¿Pagar por mi…?

—Te necesito, Sabrina, eres como una droga nueva que he descubierto. Te pagaré por cada vez que estés conmigo –apretó el agarre en su mano–., solo conmigo. Pero tienes que acompañarme a Inglaterra. – vio que ella iba a replicar. – No me rendiré. Ante cada negación que me hagas, insistiré el doble… – y frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, soltó la muñeca de la chica, recargándose de su silla. – O, imagina esto… ¿Qué podrán decir tus padres, no solo ante tu cambio, sino cuando sepan la forma con la que conseguiste el dinero para pagarte eso?

Sabrina se puso pálida. – No te atreverías. – susurró.

—Ponme a prueba. Ven conmigo a Inglaterra, y no diré nada de que me vendiste tu virginidad a cambio de dinero.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿A dónde se fue el hombre educado y amable con el que había estado charlando amigablemente hace unos minutos? Ella sabía que sus padres, tarde o temprano, podrían perdonarle lo que se había hecho en el cabello y la piel, pero lo que hizo aquel miércoles… Se hallaba entre la espada y la pared, y lo único que quería ahora era ponerse a llorar, a chillar, quería golpearle; era tanta la impotencia, y las palabras de Tom solo aumentaban su culpa y la sensación de que había cometido un grave error. Como quisiera retroceder en el tiempo, y haber evitado hacer clic en aquel botón de "Publicar".

Parpadeando para eliminar las lágrimas retenidas, Sabrina tomó aire y le miró. Aunque su expresión era de firmeza e indiferencia, sus ojos denotaban dolor y desprecio. – Bien. – espetó. – Tú ganas. – se puso en pie, tomando la bolsa con la comida y el libro que había comprado. – Iré contigo a Inglaterra.

Tom también se levantó, rodeando la mesa y colocándose a su lado. Sabrina en ningún momento se giró a verlo, dejando su vista en la portada del libro que compró. – Sabes que estás tomando la decisión correcta. – susurró en su oreja, enviando estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo de ella. – Partiremos este viernes. Más te vale estar lista para entonces. – y sin que lo esperase, la tomó de la cintura y besó parte del cuello que quedó al descubierto, mordiendo suavemente y chupando hasta dejarle marca, arrancándole un jadeo involuntario a Sabrina de sus labios. Solo se alejó unos centímetros, sonriendo victorioso. – Oh, y si fuese tu, no intentaría escapar. Hasta el viernes. – besó su mejilla, antes de meter ambas manos en sus bolsillos y marcharse tranquilamente de allí.

Sabrina quedó de pie, con la mirada en la mesa y un profundo dolor en su pecho. Cuando había pensado que todo, al menos, saldría bien, resultó que no. No, nada salió bien. Y, al girarse para ir a coger un taxi, sabía que todo iría de mal en peor.

* * *

Al cerrar la puerta de su casa –una gran casa, de un piso, con un terreno de varias hectáreas y rodeada por un alto muro de piedra y cemento. Tenía una puerta pequeña de entrada y un portón eléctrico que daba paso a un garaje con capacidad de 5 autos–, Sabrina caminó por el elegante y cuidado jardín de su abuela y abrió la puerta que le permitía la entrada al interior del hogar. Había visto en el garaje el auto de su padre, y sabía que estaba allí; Antes, mientras iba por el camino, se acomodó la bufanda para ocultar parte de su tatuaje y a la vez, la marca que le había dejado Tom en el cuello–. Por otra parte, conocía perfectamente a su padre, el hombre no se iría a trabajar sin haberla visto en casa antes.

Y vaya que la vio.

Fue la primera persona con la que Sabrina se topó al entrar, saliendo él de su habitación.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas te has hecho en el cabello?!

Sabrina no pensó que todo sería tan rápido, y los nervios fueron tantos que no pudo contestar salvo lo obvio. – Me lo pinté.

—Sí, ya veo que te lo pintaste. – dijo sarcástico. – ¿Quién te dio permiso de hacerte esa mierda?

—Nadie. – y añadió rápidamente. – Yo misma me di permiso.

Su padre la miró incrédulo por unos segundos. – Ah, ¿tú misma?

—Sí. Tengo 18, soy mayor de edad, no tengo porqué pedir permiso a alguien más. – sus manos estaban frías y temblaban ligeramente.

— ¿Con que es así, no? – detrás había aparecido su madre, pero no había interferido, aun mirando atónita el cambio en Sabrina, tal como el resto de su familia. – ¿Con qué dinero lo has pagado? Porque supongo que, como la señorita tiene 18 años y es mayor de edad, habrá conseguido un trabajo para pagarse esas mierdas, ¿no?

Sabrina quería ser respetuosa, controlarse, pero su ímpetu, y lo sucedido recientemente con Tom no se lo permitieron.

Y estalló.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir _esas mierdas_?! ¡Es mi vida, no la tuya! ¡Esto, lo que estás viendo, es lo que soy, papá! ¡No soy la perfecta hija que creías que era, soy diferente! Me gusta como estoy ahora, porque estoy mostrando mi interior. Si no te gusta, lo lamento, pero no voy a cambiar porque tú quieras.

Entonces, su padre caminó los pasos que los separaban, y al estar frente a ella, alzó una mano… y la estampó contra su mejilla, volteándole el rostro, su mano quedando marcada en la delicada piel. Sabrina podía sentir la mejilla ardiendo, incapaz de creer que su padre… su padre… la hubiese abofeteado.

—No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, Sabrina. – masculló firme, enojado. – No sé cómo le harás, pero te quitarás esas porquerías de encima, así tengas que raparte la cabeza. No voy a permitir que ninguna hija mía use esas inmundicias.

Llevándose una mano a la adolorida mejilla, y con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, Sabrina le miró. – No sabes cómo te odio. – salió huyendo a su cuarto, apartándolo del camino, y cerrando la puerta de un azote tras de sí, pasándole el pestillo. Dejó caer su cartera y la bolsa con la comida que compró en el suelo, tirándose sobre su cama y abrazando la almohada contra su pecho, llorando.

Se acabó. Todo, literalmente, se había ido al infierno.

Durante las siguientes horas, en las que la funda de su almohada se había empapado de lágrimas, nadie se atrevió a tocar la puerta de su cuarto, y aunque escuchó voces que la nombraban, ni siquiera salió de la seguridad de su alcoba. Había pasado una hora tumbada en la cama, luego se había sentado y mirado a la nada durante varios minutos, para luego levantarse y vagar por el lugar. Pasó su dedo por el lomo de sus tesoros, sus libros. Recordó lo dicho por Tom, que tenía que irse… No podía llevarse sus libros, eran unos 30.

Eso le hizo llorar más.

¿Y si los dejaba, y al irse su padre decidía quemarlos o botarlos? Él no era hombre de regalarlos, para él era simple basura y normalmente se hacía lo que se decía él. Y, aparte de ella, nadie en su familia leería esos libros o querría quedárselos; Se sentía morir a cada segundo, a cada minuto que pasaba. Imaginarse aquellos libros siendo quemados o botados a la basura, con lo tanto que le había costado poder obtenerlos, con lo mucho que había disfrutado sentir la textura de sus páginas en sus dedos, el olor característico de sus hojas, las increíbles historias en las que se había sumergido, la risas sacadas, lágrimas derramadas, rabias experimentadas, desilusiones, fantasías, era como miles de cuchilladas clavándosele en el pecho, un dolor mucho más intenso que todo lo anterior. Cada uno tenía parte de su alma, cada uno tenía un cuento con ella, un significado distinto. Simplemente, la visión de desprenderse de ellos en definitiva…

No significaba que se los llevaría, pero al menos quisiera irse y estar segura de que esos libros estarían a salvo allí, de que aun cuando ella se marchase, llegar a conservar la esperanza de que nada en su habitación fuera a ser tocado… Pero, ¿cómo? Para ello, tendría que decirle a alguien… ¿Podría contarle a Ana? ¿Podría su hermana guardarle el secreto?

No sabía cómo reaccionaría Ana al decirle «Oye, sabes, tengo que confesarte algo. Hice algo a escondidas y debo irme del país con un hombre al que apenas conozco y del que creí que era alguien de confianza pero no resultó así. ¿Podrías cuidar que nuestro padre no se deshaga de mis cosas mientras no estoy?» Eso sonaba tan estúpido… Anastasia jamás se lo permitiría. No solo por su padre, sino por todo. Le vendría con el « ¿Qué pasará con tus estudios, con nosotros? No puedes dejarnos así, somos tu familia» Pero, de todas formas, cuando su padre se enterarse de lo que había hecho, terminaría por desterrarla de la casa… Sería lo mismo. Sintió una vibración en su pierna, y supo que se trataba de su celular.

Sin ver el remitente, contestó la llamada con voz pastosa por el llanto…

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó tajante.

Hubo un silencio largo, y una voz que contenía una gran ira y preocupación. – Sabrina, ¿estás llorando?

_Maldita sea_. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. – ¿Qué quieres, Tom?

— ¿Por qué lloras?

—Déjame en paz.

—Fue tu padre. – más aseguró que preguntó. Al no oír respuesta de Sabrina, dijo una maldición en voz baja y luego cuestionó. – ¿Qué te dijo?

—No es tu problema.

—Sí lo es, estás llorando, y no permitiré que te hieran de ninguna manera.

—Vaya. –La voz de ella denotaba sarcasmo–. Lindas palabras luego de la amenaza que me hiciste en el CC.

—No era una amenaza, lo considero un reto.

—Tom… – ella apoyó la frente en una repisa del librero, bajando un poco la voz. – me chantajeaste con que si no aceptaba irme contigo, le dirías a mis padres la verdad…

—Sigue siendo un reto. Si no vienes conmigo, me estás retando a decirles la verdad a tus padres, y… no sabes cuánto me encantan los retos.

Sabrina apenas dio una risa irónica cuando dicha risa se tornó un llanto silencioso. – Todo se ha arruinado… Tom… sí quiero irme de aquí… pero… no quiero abandonar mis libros… No me importa lo demás, pero no puedo cargar con casi dos docenas de libros a dónde vaya… – se había ido deslizando, agachándose, hasta sus rodillas tocar el suelo y quedar finalmente sentada en el mismo. – Tengo miedo… de todo…

—No tengas miedo. Yo estaré allí para protegerte. – aseguró él. Tan solo duró unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a hablar. – Pasaré mañana temprano a buscarte. Nos iremos antes.

— ¿Qué? Pero—

—Mete en una maleta los libros, _Liesel (1)_, no te preocupes por tu ropa. – por una extraña razón, sintió como si del otro lado Tom sonriera. – Te compraré nueva y mejor en Inglaterra. Será tu primer pago. – colgó.

Apartando el móvil, miró la pantalla confundida. _¿Primer pago?_

…

_«Te pagaré por cada vez que estés conmigo.»_

Oh, no. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al entender. Presentía que su estadía en Inglaterra no iba a ser gratificante al 100 %.

* * *

.

.

N.A.: Bien, aquí les tengo un capítulo nuevo. Sí, sé que me he tardado, lo siento, pero estaba en proceso de mudanza y he tenido unos problemas personales además. Pero todo solucionado. **Kurayami Kazuo Riddle **espero haber respondido tus preguntas con esto ;D No lo hice por privado pues, porque resulta con este capítulo obvio todo. Ahora comenzará, literalmente, lo bueno. Y, ya pronto, comenzaremos a ver más participación de otros personajes y un poco de más acción. Agradezco **reviews** y críticas de todo tipo.  
**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**1.- **_Liesel_ es el nombre de la protagonista del libro **_"La Ladrona de_ Libros"** de Markus Zusak.


	5. Inicios en Otro Lugar

**CHAPTER 5: Inicios en Otro Lugar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una maleta grande y espaciosa con diseños de corazones se hallaba sobre la cama de Sabrina, quien comenzaba a guardar ya los libros que protegería. Una sensación rara se establecía en su interior, anticipándose a cuando llegase el día en que Tom fuese a por ella. No había salido de su habitación en ningún momento, colocando una _playlist_ de varias canciones para distraerse. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Como si un castillo de naipes se estuviese derrumbando con un simple soplido del viento. En menos de 24 horas, había cambiado su propia imagen, había montado una escena de rebeldía, y ahora, para el día siguiente, se estaría marchando a un país bastante lejos y… ¿para siempre? Terminando una primera _capa_ de libros, acomodó una de ropa y siguió con libros. Sin importar que Tom dijese que le compraría ropa, no iba a ir allí sin nada que ponerse. Dios, ¿cómo era posible que estuviese pensando en aquello como si no fuese nada? Apenas conocía un cuarto de la vida de Tom, lo cual seguía sin ser nada. ¿Y sus estudios, y sus amigas, y sus hermanos? Paulo era muy apegado a ella, y Ana siempre iba a pedirle consejo sobre moda, amistad y chicos. Habiendo cerrado la maleta, y quedándole solo 4 libros fuera, bajó la valija de su cama.

— ¡Uf, pesa! – Era increíble como el papel pesaba más de lo que uno creía. Tomó un maletín del mismo juego que la maleta grande, y comenzó a añadir lo esencial para su cuidado personal. Lo que no esperaba, era que en aquel momento alguien tocase la puerta de su habitación y viese a Ana entrar.

— ¿Ana? – Sabrina dio una nerviosa mirada a las maletas antes de volver a dirigirse a su hermana. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica observaba las maletas con una expresión que Sabrina no pudo identificar. – ¿Te vas a algún lado?

Sabrina tragó en seco, asintiendo. – Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir aquí. Me siento encerrada en una jaula. Ya viste como papá se puso…

—Pero tú tuviste la culpa, Sabrina. – ella dejó de darle la espalda para mirar a la menor. – Sabías que papá no se pondría contento por haberte hecho todo esto sin su permiso, y luego las cosas que le dijiste…

—Ana… – Sabrina le miró incrédula. – ¿le estás defendiendo? ¡Ana, no soy feliz teniendo una vida así! ¡Me siento limitada, no puedo ser yo misma! – Se tocó el cabello.., – Me gusta tenerlo así. – la piel con los tatuajes..., – Me gusta expresarme de esta manera. – la ropa..., – Me gusto como soy ahora, de esta manera. Me siento libre, me siento yo. ¿Acaso quieres que me mantenga en esta casa, infeliz?

—Sabrina, creo que estás exagerando. Pero no en esto, sino en tus acciones. Hubieras platicado con papá. Cuando le preguntaste sobre el pintarte el cabello, no lo hiciste en un buen momento y por eso él se negó. Y lo de ahora… – hizo un gesto con la mano sobre lo reciente.

La cabeza de la peli-morado se movió de un lado a otro varias veces, negando. – No, lo conozco, jamás lo hubiese aceptado. Jamás lo hubiese permitido. Ana, lo siento, de verdad, pero… – se volvió y continuó empacando sus cosas. – debo irme.

— ¿Y qué hay de Paulo, mamá y de mi? ¿Y de la abuela y tía? ¿Nos vas a dejar así como si nada? – avanzó unos pasos. – ¿A dónde irás? – frunció el ceño. – ¿Con qué dinero?

Sabrina volvió a negar. – No puedo decir nada… Pero… los extrañaré, en serio. En cuanto me instale donde lo vaya a hacer, me comunicaré contigo…

— ¿Te irás lejos? – La voz de Ana, según notó Sabrina, había cambiado. Ahora se le escuchaba como si quisiera aguantar el llanto.

Dejando el empaquetar de lado, Sabrina se giró hacía su hermana, pasando a abrazarla luego de haberse acercado. – Solo porque se trata de ti lo diré. – cogió aire. – Me iré a Inglaterra.

— ¡¿Inglaterra?! – gritó Ana, su boca siendo tapada al instante por la mano de Sabrina.

Chistó. – ¡Silencio! No lo digas tan alto.

Ana apartó la mano de Sabrina de su boca. – ¡Lejos! – su cabeza negó fervientemente. – ¡Muy lejos, es otro país! ¡Sabrina, no! – la abrazó, rodeándole el cuello. – ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¿Qué haré sin ti? ¡No puedes dejarme!

Bien, decirle a dónde iría fue un grave error. _Otro más_. Sabrina hizo el esfuerzo por liberarse del agarre de Anastasia, deseando haberse callado. – Ana, Ana, suéltame.

— ¡Quiero ir contigo, llévame contigo!

— ¿Estás loca? ¡No te llevaré conmigo! Suficiente con que una de las dos se vaya.

— ¡Entonces quédate!

—No me quedaré. – logró zafarse del agarre de la menor, volviendo al maletín.

Ana se quedó quieta, callada, hasta que de nuevo volvió a hablar. – ¿Cuándo te vas?

Observó que Sabrina tardó en responder. – Mañana temprano…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya tenías el pasaje listo?! ¡Pensabas irte sin decirnos!

— ¡Ana, ya es suficiente! No voy a darte explicaciones de nada. Me iré, y punto. Esta conversación ha acabado.

—Sabrina… no quiero que te vayas… ¿Con quién platicaré sobre las peleas que tenga con mis amigas? ¿A quién pediré consejo cuando no sepa si una camisa rosada combina con un pantalón azul y negro? ¿Quién me ayudará en las tareas de inglés? ¿Quién me acompañará a ver películas de terror? ¿Con quién haré todas las cosas que hacía contigo? – preguntó desesperada, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

Sabrina, deprimida de pronto, se acercó otra vez a la menor y la abrazó con fuerza. – Ana, tu no me vas a perder… Tan solo habrá una distancia entre las dos… Siempre podrás llamarme cuando quieras, y yo te llamaré. Y hablaremos por horas y horas como en esas series que te gustan ver, ¿recuerdas? Siempre estaré cerca, aunque no me veas… Eres mi hermana y te quiero.

Nunca antes se lo había dicho a Ana, pero sentía una paz en su interior. Con toda seguridad, eso había sido lo único bueno en todo el tormentoso día.

.

* * *

Salió del baño con la toalla solo cubriéndolo de su cintura hacia abajo. El cabello le goteaba sutilmente, sin molestarse en secárselo. Caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación, cogió el celular que sonaba y contestó.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—Tom, ella ha vuelto. – se escuchó la voz de su nana del otro lado, supuso que estaba en la cocina. _Ella_ nunca entraba en la cocina a no ser que fuese verdaderamente necesario.

—Dile que estoy de viaje. Que vuelvo en dos meses. – informó con voz firme. – Que no intente comunicarse conmigo ya que estaré bastante ocupado. – caminaba hacia el armario, sacando una muda de ropa limpia. – No la quiero en la casa cuando llegue, Minerva. Haz lo que puedas pero que no se quede allí.

Supo que ella había realizado una mueca, pensando, antes de escucharla decir. – Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos. – y cortó.

El hecho de que no preguntase cuándo volvería o se despidiese significaba que _ella_ estaba en la casa aún. Torció el gesto. El que haya vuelto complicaba sus planes. Tenía que lograr una manera de que Sabrina nunca supiese de ella.

_Sabrina no puede saber de su existencia… jamás_.

.

* * *

El día finalmente llegó.

Luego de que su padre se marchase aquella mañana, Sabrina había enviado un mensaje a Tom diciéndole: _«Es ahora o nunca»_. Y, tan solo 1 hora después, un _maybach exelero_, en tono negro, se aparcó delante de su casa. Sabrina –que había llevado la maleta y el maletín, teniendo su cartera puesta al hombro– prácticamente, de no ser por tenerla pegada a la cara, la mandíbula se hubiese ido al suelo. Tanto era el brillo que reflejaba la pintura reluciente al sol, que deslumbraba. Jamás, en sus 18 años, había estado en presencia de un auto de esa magnitud. Si su padre le viese, estaría derramando babas por el modelo. El motor emitía un sonido agradable, que ella no se cansaría de escuchar, y que indicaba claramente los caballos de fuerza que probablemente tendría.

Se apoyó de la pared del porche, ignorando a Tom que bajaba del carro, y la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Impresionada? – cerró la puerta, acercándose a ella. Se atrevió a inclinarse y darle un beso en la comisura del labio. – ¿Llevarás eso nada más?

—Está todo… No llevo más. – le miró, tomando la maleta por el asa. – Y por si te preguntas, también llevo ropa. – entrecerró los ojos.

Él se mordió el interior del labio para no reír, asintiendo. – Ropa que, para tu información, no creo que necesites. – colocó su mano sobre la de ella. – ¿Vamos?

Sabrina giró hacia atrás, asegurándose que nadie la veía. A esa hora, donde solo quedaban las mujeres en la casa –Paulo estaba en la escuela, y los hombres en el trabajo–, se iban al patio a regar agua a la plantas, alimentar a los perros o a la lavandería que quedaba en esa zona. Emitió un suspiro, volteándose al sentir que unos dedos le acariciaban la mejilla.

—Todo estará bien. – dijo Tom. – Ven, tenemos que ir al puerto.

La chica le vio arrastrar la maleta hacia la parte trasera del auto. – Tiene piedras. – avisó, haciéndole sonreír.

—Eso, viniendo de una mujer, lo veía venir. – abrió el maletero, guardando el asa y subiendo la valija al auto, que bajó unos ligeros centímetros. Tom alzó una ceja hacia ella. – Aunque… ¿no debería ver solo para asegurarme que no te llevas hasta las piedras de tu casa?

—No. – rechazó ella con una mueca. – Llevo libros y ropa.

— ¿Y todo eso entró aquí?

—Es espaciosa. – ella se acercó, dejando el maletín deportivo con la maleta. Tom cerró la portezuela. – Además, sé organizar las cosas. Me sobró espacio.

—Creo que si te hubiese sobrado espacio, no llevarías otro bolso…

—Sabes, si tanto te molesta puedo quedarme.

Tom sonrió. – Quédate, pero entonces me llevo lo que está aquí dentro. – con la mano dio unos ligeros toques al maletero cerrado. – ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que eres un maldito chantajista. – espetó ella molesta, luego de mostrar una expresión de incredulidad.

—Tus palabras no me afectan. – Tom caminó hacia la puerta del pasajero, abriéndosela para ella. – ¿Te subes, o te quedas viendo como me voy con mercancía valiosa? – provocó.

Sabrina no respondió, tan solo le fulminó con la mirada mientras iba hacia allí, miraba al interior y quedaba pasmada. El interior del auto era incluso más lujoso que por fuera, e increíblemente moderno. Invadida de unos extraños nervios, se sentó con exagerado cuidado en los exquisitos asientos de cuero, Tom cerrándole la puerta luego y pasando frente al auto para llegar al puesto de conductor y entrar. Ambos se colocaron el cinturón, y él arrancó. La suavidad con la que el vehículo se movía por el asfalto era asombrosa, y haciendo a un lado la velocidad a la que iba Tom –que le ponía los vellos de punta a Sabrina–, pensó que jamás había estado en un auto como aquel. Para su desgracia, se veía anhelando repetir aquel momento una y otra vez, no solo por la sensación de estar dentro del vehículo, sino por encontrarse allí con Tom a su lado.

_¡Qué demonios, deja de pensar de esa manera!_

Mientras apoyaba el codo en la puerta, el mentón en la mano y miraba hacia la carretera a su lado, preguntó casualmente. – ¿Es un viaje muy largo en barco?

—De unas 9 horas, dependiendo el mar.

—No creí que iríamos en barco…

— ¿Prefieres en avión?

Ella hizo un gesto despectivo, apartando la vista de la carretera. – En realidad, me da igual… El único medio de viaje que nunca me ha gustado es en bote. En un viaje a Bahamas hicimos una ruta turística por las islas en bote… Increíblemente, me maree… No volví a montarme jamás.

—Yo personalmente prefiero el método aéreo. No obstante – con la mano señaló el auto. – el barco resultaba más cómodo.

Recostando la cabeza del respaldo de la silla, Sabrina miró al frente. – Creo que, viéndote, el barco será igual de extravagante que el auto… ¿a qué no?

—No, será igual de común que el resto.

—Mientes.

— ¿Gano algo mintiéndote?

—Sí, que no salga huyendo ante tanta excentricidad.

Él sonrió. – ¿Tanto te desagrada rodearte de lujos?

—No me desagrada, sino que he nacido y visto la zona normal y la prefiero más que a la zona aristocrática.

—Viviendo conmigo, te acostumbrarás tanto que lo amarás.

Sabrina decidió no comentar nada, rodando los ojos. El pensar en cómo sería todo a partir de aquel momento la alteraba levemente. – Tom… ¿vives solo?

—…No. Minerva, el ama de llaves, Peter, el jardinero y los otros sirvientes viven conmigo.

Ella se contuvo de bufar. – Bien, pero… me refería, ¿dónde están tus padres? ¿Algún hermano, tío, abuelo?

—Soy hijo único. Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo, y tampoco tengo familia de esa parte; mi madre tiene una residencia en York, allí vive. De igual manera, de la parte materna, no poseo más familiares…

—York. – conocía ese lugar de nombre. – ¿Dónde vives tú?

—Windsor.

Los ojos de Sabrina se abrieron enormemente. – ¿Cerca del Castillo de Windsor?

—No cerca porque esos terrenos pertenecen a la Familia Real, pero se puede apreciar a lo lejos. Es una zona bastante agradable.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron charlando, hasta llegar al puerto. Pocos eran los viajantes que tomarían aquel barco con ellos; Tom la dejó en la cubierta, avisando que iría a introducir el auto en el interior del barco junto a los demás. Vagando por la cubierta, Sabrina se dejó llevar por el aire salado, que le mecía el cabello. El celular lo había apagado, dejándolo dentro de la cartera que llevaba de lado. Se había puesto una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de algodón a rayas beige y azul marino, jeans a la cintura con un cinturón grueso, botines y la cartera en marrón. A aquella hora de la mañana, casi dando las 9, imaginó que ya sus padres se habrían dado cuenta de su ida. Había dejado una carta, informándoles su ida y sus razones. Escribiéndola la noche anterior, se había dormido luego de haber llorado por horas. Agradecía que el maquillaje le ayudara a ocultar el deplorable estado en el que amaneció de Tom.

—Que vista tan fantástica. – escuchó decir a un chico que se colocó a unos centímetros de ella.

Viéndolo de reojo, Sabrina notó lo guapo que era. El cabello negro, rebelde, era corto y brillaba. Los ojos eran verdes, de un color hermoso, la piel ligeramente tostada y el cuerpo fibroso, no debería tener unos 20 años.

—Harry, ven, vamos al interior. – aquella voz era más madura y femenina, provenía de lejos. El chico, Harry, volteó hacia Sabrina al notarla. Al sus ojos encontrarse, la chica quedó estática, aunque el otro solo sonrió.

— ¿También viajando? – preguntó, claramente ignorando la voz que le llamaba.

—Emm… sí…

— ¿Vas sola?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—Regreso con mis padres a Inglaterra. – hizo un gesto de tragedia. – Es hora de volver a la universidad. – emitió un quejido, llevándose la mano al cabello, sacudiéndolo. – Solo quiero terminar los 4 años rápido. – entonces le miró. – ¿Te digo algo? Me gusta tu cabello, tiene estilo. – le guiñó un ojo.

Sabrina se sonrojó al oírle. Era el primer halago que recibía sobre su cabello desde que lo había pintado, y le sorprendía que viniese de aquel chico al que acababa de conocer… Mejor dicho, de aquel desconocido.

Iba a hablar para agradecerle el cumplido cuando él se le adelantó. – Oh, pero que descuidado. – extendió una mano hacia ella. – Me llamo Harry Potter.

Tomando su mano, la peli-morado correspondió el saludo. – Sabrina… Rodríguez.

—Sabrina… es un nombre bonito. – sus manos duraron juntas un momento antes de soltarse. – ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver el interior del barco? Seguro debe ser genial. Es la primera vez que me monto en este.

—Eh, yo, pues… Lo lamento…, pero estoy esperando a alguien…

Harry esbozó una mueca, desanimado. Prontamente se recuperó, esbozando la carismática sonrisa de antes. – Pues, espero verte después, Sabrina. – volvió a escuchar el llamado. – Debo irme. Hasta luego.

Alzando la mano, Sabrina hizo un gesto de despedida, viéndolo traspasar la puerta que le llevaba a la parte de adentro del barco. La puerta cerró, Sabrina aún viéndolo, y de nuevo se abrió. Creyendo que se trataba de Harry que había olvidado algo, Sabrina expresó una sonrisa de diversión, que tembló al ver que no era Harry quien salía sino Tom. El hombre llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, la chaqueta de cuero abierta y mostrando la camisa azul.

— ¿Ya vamos a salir del puerto? – preguntó ella, cuando se le acercó.

—Dentro de unos minutos, sí. – levantó una mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. – ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy. – se giró a un lado, apartándose de su toque y caminando hacia el otro lado del barco, apoyándose en la barandilla. Escuchó el pitido del barco, anunciando que partiría enseguida, y sintió, entonces, unos brazos rodeando su cintura y un fuerte cuerpo pegándose a su espalda. Mirando por sobre su hombro, vio a Tom tras ella. Giró la vista al frente, el hombre aprovechando de besarle el cuello.

—Te siento melancólica… – susurró Tom.

— ¿Te parece fácil abandonar todo lo que conoces? Para mí no es sencillo… – el barco comenzó a moverse, apenas notándose, alejándose del puerto, alejándose de la tierra que ella conoció por 18 años. – Solo… llegué a despedirme de mi hermana personalmente… Dejé una carta sobre la cama…

—Para este momento deben de haberla visto ya. – murmuró Tom. – Según sé, debes de estar partiendo a la universidad en este momento.

—Dejo mis estudios cuando casi estoy a mitad de carrera… – dijo amarga ella.

—No te gusta ni te hace feliz. – afirmó Tom, apretando el agarre. – ¿Qué es lo que realmente desearías?

Sabrina calló por varios minutos, aunque sabía bien lo que deseaba. – Literatura. – suspiró. – Siempre me ha interesado la literatura…

Tom bajó el rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Sabrina. – Estando conmigo siempre podrás obtener lo que deseas… – siguió inclinándose hasta coger entre sus labios, delicadamente, el lóbulo de la oreja, apretando, dando un leve mordido, para luego soltarlo. – Cumpliré cada deseo que pidas… a cambio de que cumplas el mío.

Ella, que había estado evitando soltar un gemido, se pasó la lengua por los resecos labios antes de poder hablar. – ¿Qué deseo? – su voz sonó ronca.

—Deseo que nunca te separes de mí. Que siempre estés conmigo… – la volteó, entonces, en un rápido movimiento, quedando ambos frente a frente. – ¿Lo cumplirás?

El corazón de Sabrina palpitaba con fuerza. ¿Se vería ella capaz de permanecer junto a él? ¿Por qué entonces apareció, por un momento, el rostro de un joven chico de ojos verdes? Sin embargo, se escuchó decir…:

—Lo cumpliré. – antes de que sus labios fuesen besados hondamente. Y, aún así, se mantenía la pequeña duda en su interior. Aquella duda que parecía atormentarla lentamente.

* * *

**N.A.**: Antes que nada, lamento haber pasado esta semana sin actualizar, pero otras cosas me mantenían ocupada. Primero, debo hacer algunas aclaraciones.  
**1.-** Claramente expuse que la pareja protagónica eran Sabrina y Tom. Con la pareja principal, la recién nombrada, no habrá mención de yaoi. Quizás haya, pero con otra pareja.  
**2.-** Debido a problemas geográficos, he cambiado el estado donde vivía Sabrina en USA. Antes coloqué California, pero ha cambiado a Nueva York. (En capítulos anteriores el cambio ha sido hecho.)  
**3.-** También debo aclarar, por si es necesario, que Sabrina no se haya enamorada de Tom. Se siente atraída, pero atracción no es amor, y es importante para ella. Solo para que no hayas confusiones sobre su incertidumbre del final.

Por otra parte, debo informar que esta historia ya cuenta con página oficial en Facebook. Allí habrá ciertas aclaraciones sobre la historia en sí, información extra, y pueden plantear cualquier duda que no incite al spoiler. Si la quieren visitar o unirse, vayan aquí: w w w . facebook HauntedOficial. Debido a la protección anti-plagio de Fanfiction, tendrán que escribir el enlace en el cuadro de búsqueda de su ordenador. sin los espacios. O buscar "Haunted" en el buscador de páginas de Facebook. Para distinción, la página tendrá la portada o cover del fic (imagen junto a título e información al inicio)  
Agradezco mucho sus reviews. Créanme cuando les digo que los leo siempre. Coméntenme cualquier cosa, acepto todo tipo de crítica. Para mí, es así como se va mejorando la historia y el autor en sí. Para mí, la opinión de ustedes los lectores vale mucho. No les tomará más de 1 minuto.  
Por ahora me despido.

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	6. Un Beso para un Amor Verdadero

**.**

**CHAPTER 6: Un Beso para un Amor Verdadero**

**.**

**.**

Cierto, la ciudad en sí no era igual a la suya, pero bastó para sorprenderla. La magnitud de altos edificios de tantos pisos, tiendas por doquier, automóviles, personas circulando, y grandes terrenos sorprendió tanto a Sabrina, que durante el largo trayecto desde el puerto de Southampton –atravesando Winchester y Hampshire. En una ocasión, tuvieron que hacer una parada en un hotel, descansando toda la noche para partir al día siguiente– hasta lo que vendría siendo las propiedades de Tom se la pasó con la boca abierta de asombro y expresando exclamaciones. Luego, cuando se pusiese a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, se regañaría por ser tan estúpida ante tal paisaje estando más que acostumbrada a su antiguo país.

_Antiguo país._ Eso sonaba tan… peregrinamente pesaroso.

No volvió a ver a aquel chico, Harry, desde aquella vez en cubierta. Más que todo porque Tom la acompañaba a todas partes. Parecía un guardaespaldas, lo que en cierta manera la irritaba. Solo le faltaba seguirla también al baño, lo cual resultaría el colmo. Era como si vigilase que ella no escapase. ¿Pensaba que ella huiría así sin más, y sobre todo, en un país del que apenas y conocía? No tenía ni dinero para pagarse un hotel en tal caso.

Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar algo, girándose en su asiento para ver a Tom que conducía. – Tom, ¿recuerdas aquella llamada del banco, donde te preguntaron sobre la supuesta venta de libros?

Él sonrió, lo que le confirmó que lo recordaba. – Estoy seguro de que te preguntas qué pasará con el dinero que depositaste en el banco, ¿me equivoco? – Al ver que ella quedaba callada, continúo. – Según lo prefieras, podemos hacer el papeleo para crearte una cuenta bancaria aquí y que te traspasen el dinero de un banco a otro, o dejarlo allá… en caso de que lo quieras dejar para tu familia.

—O quiera regresar.

— ¿Regresarías?

Sabrina no supo si lo imaginó o no, pero le pareció que hubo un cierto tono lúgubre, casi como si fuese amenaza, en la voz de Tom. Le había prometido hace varias horas que estaría con él… _para siempre_… pero, ¿y si las cosas cambiaban? ¿Y si en algún momento quisiera regresar? Le había prometido también a Anastasia que aunque no se verían, estarían en contacto, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera volver a ver a sus hermanos jamás. Los amaba, eso no cambiaría.

—Yo… me gustaría regresar en alguna oportunidad, tan solo para ver a mis hermanos…

Tom no dijo nada, a lo que Sabrina intentó no hacer caso. Agradeció el momento en que al hombre se le ocurrió encender el estéreo del auto y sintonizó una estación local, sonando una música electrónica por las bocinas en cada puerta del carro. No le parecía que fuese el tipo de música que escucharía Tom, y quizás la colocaría por ella. Tampoco era que le desagradase, pensaba más en la canción en sí y en el paisaje de la ciudad alrededor que en nada.

Pronto dejaron la zona urbana, adentrándose un poco en una más campestre, con montañas no muy a lo lejos y árboles y floresta rodeando la carretera. Hubo un camino de grava a la derecha que Tom tomó entonces, permitiendo a la chica una vista más interna del lugar. Cruzaron una alta reja de hierro, en negro, el camino de grava dando paso a uno liso. Ante ella se levantaba una casa de dos pisos compuesto por varios edificios circulares, y un garaje de tres puertas en el exterior capaz para almacenar 10 autos en su interior. La fachada era en un color blanco, un jardín pulcramente cuidado, el suelo brillante y, por lo que podía ver Sabrina, tras toda la impactante construcción, había una alberca que tenía vista a los terrenos que rodeaban la casa, todo aquello cercado por boscaje frondoso. La chica no cabía en su esplendor, tanto, que ni notó cuando Tom apagó el motor del auto, le hizo un rodeo y le abrió la puerta hasta que una mano apareció en su campo visual.

— ¿Sorprendida? – se burló.

—Es… – con movimientos torpes, le cogió la mano, saliendo del auto. – No puedo creer… es… wau.

—Y aún no le has visto por dentro. Vamos.

Al entrar, Sabrina sintió como si el aire fuese difícil de respirar. El vestíbulo era algo totalmente hermoso. Un amplio espacio daba paso a varios pasillos, como una sala para invitados, supuso el comedor en otro, y la cocina junto, principalmente. La escalera imperial tenía un pasamano con un intrincado y delicado diseño de ondas y hojas. El techo, sobre todo del vestíbulo, tenía el diseño de un cielo con ángeles que le recordaron a Sabrina el techo del castillo de Bestia en "_La Bella y La Bestia_" de Disney. Ampliamente iluminado, no había lugar oscuro, decorado sencillamente. Pasaron, caminando ambos por el vestíbulo hacia el camino de pasillos, y aparte de los ya mencionados, Sabrina pudo ver que había otras habitaciones más en la planta baja, llegando a ver al final el que daba paso al patio y por consiguiente, la zona de la alberca. Tom le iba indicando donde estaba cada habitación. Primero, el salón principal –un cómodo espacio con una chimenea, mullidos sillones blancos y una mesa cuadrada de vidrio en el centro. Una amplia ventana tras el sillón de tres plazas daba vista al boscaje, pudiéndose apreciar también la puerta a los terrenos. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea, estaban dos candelabros de aspecto antiguo, muy hermosos, un espejo con bordes dorados y un reloj. A cada lado de la chimenea, estanterías con adornos delicados y abajo, gavetas. El techo era iluminado con lámparas halógenas, distribuidas estratégicamente por el lugar–, la cocina –La estructura le parecía algo más rectangular contrario al resto. Las lámparas del techo eran las mismas que en el salón, aparte de que más iluminación venía de las ventanas en la zona del lavaplatos. Las estanterías del lugar eran en suave madera blanca, con cocinas eléctricas en el centro de la estancia, junto a un mesón de madera. Dos hornos eléctricos se hallaban en la zona de los estantes, el microondas a un lado, como suelen tenerlo en las casas americanas. La nevera estaba en una esquina. Tenía un cierto aire agradable, invitando a quedarse por largo rato en él–, el despacho – Tom no se lo mostró, extrañando a Sabrina, sino que pasó de largo–, el lavadero, un segundo salón –que, contrario al otro, parecía ser más recreativo puesto que no tenía una chimenea sino un tv pantalla plana, de un lado un equipo estéreo, y del otro una estantería en el que incluso se hallaba un antiguo tocadiscos. Tenía un espacio más amplio, perfecto para bailar si se quería. Como en el otro salón, las paredes eran blancas, con sillones en tono beige y cojines a juego con detalles borgoña–, y finalmente, una antesala en donde estaba una sencilla mesa de mimbre y cristal, en blanco, con sillas a juego, dos modernas mecedoras en la esquina contraria, todos los elementos dando vista a la alberca. Era enorme, rectangular, con un jacuzzi adjunto. Unas tres sillas playeras invitaban a acostarse en ellas por un natural bronceado.

— ¿Y dices que todo esto es tuyo? – cuestionó Sabrina, aún con la mirada en la gran piscina.

Tom sonrió. – Lo digo, sí. – la instó a regresar al interior, cerrando la puerta de la antesala. – Vamos a ver cuál será tu habitación.

—Uf. Espero que no sea tan ostentoso. – dio una mirada de reojo al hombre. – ¿O lo es?

— ¿Estás mejor si te miento?

—No.

—Entonces no, no lo es.

Pero Sabrina no le creyó.

Grave error, puesto que Tom tenía razón. La habitación, una bastante grande, tenía dos ventanales que daban vista a los terrenos y parte de la alberca. La cama, sencilla y matrimonial, se hallaba al final. Un pequeño saloncito era lo primero con lo que uno se topaba al entrar, junto a un pequeño cuarto que hacía de vestidor, seguido por un armario externo y al lado el baño. El lavamanos del baño tenía una base de mármol bastante ancha, con gabinetes abajo y un amplio espejo. La ducha, para consternación de Sabrina, era transparente. Tendría que cerrar la puerta con seguro hasta ponerle una cortina.

Ella había revisado el cuarto por sí misma mientras Tom esperaba junto a la puerta, apoyando el cuerpo bajo el umbral. Al salir del baño, le miró.

—Bien… me gusta, pero quiero hacerle unos cambios. Darle mi propio estilo.

El hombre sonrió. – ¿Cómo cuales?

—El vestidor. Quiero deshacerlo. – ella entró y le miró. Tendría que quitar las perchas y algunos muebles. Cuando volvió la vista a Tom, vio que la sonrisa se había esfumado y que ahora estaba el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Deshacerlo?

Ella asintió, decidida. – Quiero cambiarlo por mi propia biblioteca personal. No soy una chica que necesita de mucha ropa. Con el armario –señaló el mueble, ocupando la gran pared entre la puerta del vestidor y del baño, alto hasta casi tocar el techo. – tengo suficiente. Quisiera quitar los muebles y cambiarlos por estanterías para los libros. – se fijó en la pared de la habitación. Era en tono turquesa pastel, uno muy suave. – También quiero pintar las paredes, pero solo haciéndole un diseño. He visto plantillas que se usan para eso. No necesito mover nada, solo pintura y el modelo. – le estaba dando la espalda al hombre ahora, señalando la esquina derecha que había al final, junto a la cama y siguiente de la puerta del baño, una esquina muy amplia. – Y allí, me gustaría un escritorio. De madera preferiblemente… Oh.

Tom se había movido de su lugar, sin que ella le escuchase, ahora abrazándola por detrás, sus labios pasando sutilmente por el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. – Sabes que todo tiene un precio… Te daré todo lo que quieras, si me das lo que yo quiero. – sus manos acariciaban su vientre, suave, bajando lentamente por la pelvis, desviándose a los muslos antes de regresar a su posición anterior.

Sabrina ahogó un gemido, sintiendo una tensión en su cuerpo, una tensión producto de la excitación que cada caricia de Tom le profesaba. Iba a responderle pero un carraspeo les interrumpió, logrando que ella pudiese separarse de él.

Al ambos girarse, vieron a una mujer muy mayor bajo el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba un vestido gris de manga hasta los codos, con el cuello en blanco al igual que el delantal. El cabello encanecido estaba pulcramente recogido, sujetado en un moño alto. La mujer era de facciones severas, con lentes finos y ojos azules. Era casi de la estatura de Tom, unos centímetros más alta que Sabrina.

—Señor Tom, no me había dado cuenta de su llegada. Bienvenido. – hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Su voz era firme, segura.

—Minerva. – saludó el hombre. – Llegué hace unos minutos. – se volteó a Sabrina. – Minerva, te presento a Sabrina Rodríguez. Vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora. Sabrina, ella es Minerva, la ama de llaves.

La mujer observó a Sabrina de arriba abajo, analizándola hasta asentir en saludo. – Bienvenida a la mansión Riddle.

—Gracias. – musitó algo tímida Sabrina, intimidada ante el escrutinio de la mujer. No podía visualizar si se llevarían bien o no, pero si iba a vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella, haría el esfuerzo de mantener la fiesta en paz y no causarle ningún problema. Lo que menos quería era que Tom tuviese quejas de ella.

—Iré a ver donde se metió Peter, haré que suba tus cosas en un momento. – comunicó Tom a la chica. Al pasar junto a Minerva, susurró. – Trátala bien. – salió de la habitación, dejando a ambas mujeres en el recinto.

Sabrina se mordió el labio, intentando buscar un tema de conversación puesto que no quería estar en ese silencio tenso. – Tom… Tom me dijo que usted era su nana.

—Así es. – la mujer caminó hacia el armario, abriendo una de las puertas y luego extrayendo una gruesa colcha. – En las noches hará frío, le aconsejo dormir con esto si no quiere despertar con una pulmonía. – lo dejó a los pies de la cama. – En los gabinetes del baño tiene todos los utensilios necesarios. Si necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo a mí o a algunas de las ayudantes. Con su permiso. – una nueva inclinación y la mujer salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sabrina suspiró, sentándose en uno de los sillones del pequeño salón del cuarto. Era cómodo y suave, en un tono crema con los cojines en verde azulado. Aquel día iba a ser largo… Solo esperaba que con el pasar de los días, el arrepentimiento de haber aceptado aquello nunca llegase.

* * *

Cuando Sabrina despertó, lo hizo extrañada de ver un techo blanco en vez del de maderas de su habitación, aparte de que lo hacía en una cama mucho más grande. Frunció el entrecejo, hasta recordar el día anterior. Minutos después de que Minerva se hubiese ido, un hombrecillo de cara ovalada, frente amplia, corto cabello, una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas y pantalón negro apareció trayendo sus cosas. Se presentó como Peter, y era el jardinero de la mansión. Se veía algo amable, torpe y un poco retraído, no tardando mucho en marcharse. Luego, Sabrina se dispuso a acomodar su poca ropa en el armario, dejando los libros dentro de la maleta. Acabando de desempacar, fue llamada a cenar, Tom esperándola en el comedor. Le avisó, entonces, que saldrían al día siguiente a la ciudad, según él, de compras. Interiormente, Sabrina sabía que había segundas intenciones en su ultimátum. No dijo nada al respecto, prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

Y ahora, estaba allí, preparándose para salir con el hombre. Hacia un tiempo fresco en Inglaterra, por lo que se colocó una camisa suelta tipo _split_ imitando la mezclilla con estampado floral en la zona delantera, en seda y sin mangas, aparte de pantalones blancos y sandalias en el mismo color. Cogió su cartera de ayer, que no había vuelto a tocar ni siquiera para sacar el celular –no quería revisarlo y ver el posible número de llamadas o mensajes en él–, saliendo del cuarto. En el piso superior había 8 puertas de 8 habitaciones, excluyendo la suya. Y, hasta ahora, aun no sabía cuál de ellas dirigía a la de Tom. No se había molestado en preguntarle, y él tampoco le había dicho, pero mentiría si no tuviese curiosidad. Suspirando, bajaba las escaleras a la vez que se hacia una cola alta, peinándose el cabello con los dedos. Tom ya estaba allí, una chica de cabello pelirrojo oscuro sirviéndole un poco de café en una taza, vigilada por Minerva. En cuanto Sabrina se sentó, le sirvieron un plato de huevos revueltos con tocineta, rebanadas de pan, patatas fritas en rodajas, judías estofadas y jugo natural. Sabrina identificó aquello como el típico desayuno inglés. Le parecía sorprendente que alguien pudiese comer todo aquello en la mañana.

Comió el platillo en silencio, en algunas ocasiones comentando algo con Tom sobre los lugares a donde irían. En cierto momento, él le preguntó si había hablado con sus padres, pero Sabrina hizo un gesto de negación. Tom notó que ella no parecía inclinada a querer hablar sobre el tema, por lo que no siguió insistiendo. Después de todo, pensó él, mientras menos contacto tenga con ellos, menos serian las ganas de querer regresar. Al terminar el desayuno, terminaron de prepararse y arrancaron del lugar, rumbo a la ciudad. Tom aparcó en un estacionamiento privado de un centro comercial, entrando con Sabrina de la mano.

El centro comercial tenía tres pisos, con un tragaluz de vidrio que daba una natural laminación en ese momento de la mañana. El edificio era rectangular, con escaleras mecánicas y normales en distintos pasillos. La feria de comida se hallaba en el último piso superior, el tercero, y tenía incluido un parque de entretenimiento para niños. Sabrina observaba cada tienda con asombro, sin embargo buscaba una en particular. Tom la llevó a una mueblería, donde vieron varios modelos de estanterías para libros. El día anterior habían tomado las medidas necesarias, y hoy Tom encargó a Peter desocupar el vestidor. Aunque fuese el jardinero, solía encargarse de otros trabajos también. Sabrina tardó en escoger un modelo de estantería, principalmente porque ninguna le gustaba, hasta que encontró a la que consideraba ideal, un poco al fondo de la tienda. Era ancha, y unos centímetros más baja de la medida limite, aparte de ser de madera clara e incluía unos sencillos gabinetes.

Tom adquirió dos estanterías, y unas dos más haciendo juego, puesto que así abarcaría el espacio dejado cuando quitasen los muebles del vestidor. En cierto momento, perdió de vista a Sabrina. Su mirada recorría, con un extraño y creciente pánico nunca antes sentido, la tienda en busca de la chica. La encontró en una zona apartada, donde exhibían escritorios de estudio. Fue como si un gran alivio recorriese todo su cuerpo, pudiendo respirar tranquilo.

Se acercó a la chica, tomándola del brazo. – No vuelvas a alejarte de mí, Sabrina. – dijo firme. – Si vas a alguna parte, dímelo.

—Solo estaba viendo los escritorios. – se defendió. – Tampoco es que vaya a salir huyendo, Tom. Cálmate.

El hombre la miró, serio, más no dijo nada. Ni la soltó siquiera. Su mano se deslizó a su muñeca. – Vamos. – comenzó a jalarla fuera de la tienda.

—Espera. – le detuvo ella, ceñuda. – ¿Qué te pasa? No veo una razón para el que te comportes así solo porque me haya alejado unos pocos metros. – la mano libre de Sabrina fue a la de él, que sujetaba su muñeca con firmeza. – Está bien, ¿de acuerdo? No me he ido. Sigo aquí.

Era como si esas últimas palabras tuviesen un efecto mágico en él. Lentamente, se veía aflojando el agarre, relajándose. Tomó, entonces, el rostro de ella entre sus manos, plasmando un beso en su frente. No separó los labios de allí, suspirando profundamente, antes de alejarse.

Al fijar sus oscuros ojos en ella, habló. – De igual manera, vamos. – concluyó la compra de los muebles, concretando el envío, antes de salir de la tienda.

Mientras daban una vuelta por el segundo piso, Sabrina miraba con leve interés las tiendas que aparecían frente a ella, Tom guiándola, hasta que entonces él sintió como ella se detenía de golpe a los minutos. Extrañado, se giró, sorprendiéndose cuando ella se soltó de su mano y salió prácticamente corriendo al interior de una librería. Desde afuera, la veía abalanzarse sobre los estantes, e incluso, en el primero, ya había agarrado un tomo. No pudo evitar que una leve risilla saliese de sus labios. Nunca había conocido una chica que se emocionase más por un libro que por una prenda de ropa o unos zapatos. Eso era bastante inusual e interesante. Con calma, metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y usando la otra para halar la puerta, entró en la tienda, acercándose a Sabrina que ya llevaba cuatro libros en sus manos.

— ¡Oh, Dios, mira este! – exclamó ella en voz baja al notar su presencia y mostrándole la portada de un tomo. – En mi librería local nunca llegaba. – ahogó un grito, uniendo el tomado al grupo que llevaba en brazos. – ¡Y este! – y así siguió, hasta llegar a un punto en que Tom tuvo que sostenerle los libros o iba a terminar tirándolos al suelo.

A la final, salieron con dos bolsas enormes de la librería. Sabrina llevaba una expresión de gran felicidad en el rostro, y Tom se veía a cada rato girándose a verla. No parecía cansarse de observarla, y eso le inquietaba. A cada minuto pasado con ella, le llamaba más la atención. Quería saber más de ella, de sus emociones, sus pensamientos, su pasado, todo. Quería llegar hasta su alma, conocerla y poseerla en todo sentido, no deseaba conformarse solo con su cuerpo. La quería toda.

Continuaron con la compra, el hombre instándola a entrar en una tienda de ropa. Su principal meta no era comprarle vestimenta nueva a la joven, sino otra cosa.

—No voy a modelar para ti. – le espetó ella, viendo un top verde con volado en seda.

—Oh, vamos. – él estaba a su lado, sujetándola de la cintura con una mano, sus labios cerca de su oído, susurrando. – ¿Cómo sabrás si algo te queda bien o no?

—Tengo instinto. – le dio un empujón, queriendo apartarlo de sí. Al ver que no funcionaba, optó por ella irse, yendo a una sección de vestidos. Tom la siguió. – Seguirás insistiendo, ¿verdad?

—Que comerás para adivinar. – se burló.

La chica suspiró, frustrada. – No más de tres. – tomó un par de prendas, marchándose a los vestidores, ceñuda.

Victorioso, Tom se sentó en la silla de espera, cruzando las piernas. Pasaron unos minutos, en las que se cuestionó el ir él mismo a por Sabrina, antes de que ella saliese. Traía puesto vestido hasta más arriba de la rodilla de seda floral en rosado sobre un fondo negro terminando en una falda a capas, un lazo hecho en cinta negra se hallaba cosida al cuello y las mangas tipo princesa. La prenda dejaba a la vista las perfectas piernas de la chica, dándole un toque moderno y delicado. Ella se miraba en el espejo de la tienda, alisando el vestido con sus manos.

—Me gusta este. – dio una media vuelta para mirarse por atrás, antes de girarse a Tom. – ¿Qué te parece?

Él la miró de arriba abajo. – Hermosa. – musitó gravemente.

Sabrina se sintió sonrojar, mirándose en el espejo una vez más antes de volver a los vestidores. Se probó un conjunto y un vestido más, dejando el vestido a pesar de las replicas de Tom, alegando que no podría ponérselo en público por ser muy escotado para ella.

Visitaron un par de tiendas más, compraron una sencilla pizza y marcharon al estacionamiento, dejando las bolsas en el maletero del auto. El ambiente entre ellos mejoró, bromeando por el camino, Tom de vez en cuando señalándole algún lugar turístico al dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de tomar camino hacia la casa. Llegaron a eso de las 2 de la tarde, almorzando un estofado de ternera con patatas, y comieron la pizza luego en el segundo salón, mirando una película en la tv.

Sabrina, según notó, no vio a Tom recibir ninguna llamada, ni realizarla. Supuso que, siendo ese día sábado, quizás no le gustaba recibir nada relacionado con el trabajo. Pero, ¿ni recibía llamadas de su madre o algún amigo? Fue allí cuando pensó en algo que había pasado por alto.

— Tom… – al obtener su atención, tragó en seco. – tú no… ¿has tenido alguna novia o… siquiera casado? – _Di que no, di que no._ El pensar que se estaba liando con alguien comprometido… _Dios, que cegata he sido… ¿Cómo no pensé en eso? ¡Mierda!_

Pero Tom la miró imperturbable, ajeno a los pensares de ella. – Para nada. – volvió la vista a la pantalla del tv, bebiendo un sorbo de su gaseosa.

Ella no se sentía completamente aliviada. Era como si algo le dijese que él mentía, pero la expresión de Tom era tranquila, concentrado en la escena de acción que se desarrollaba en la película. ¿Debía confiar en él? Por aquella vez, lo dejaría pasar. Quizás, si lograba la confianza de Minerva, lograría que la adusta mujer le confesase algo sobre el pasado de Tom. Porque, por alguna extraña razón, deseaba saber más de él.

* * *

Tom salía del baño, una toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras que con otra se secaba el negro cabello. Gran fue su sorpresa al ver a Minerva junto a su cama, y en esta, una sencilla ropa para dormir.

La expresión de la mujer era severa. Estaba molesta.

—Ya sabía yo que no esperarías. – murmuró él, caminando hacia el gabinete del tocador y sacando una muda de ropa interior.

—Por supuesto que no. Esa chica, ¿sabe sobre Bellatrix?

Tom tardó en responder. – No. Y más te vale no decirle nada. No debe saber sobre ella.

—Pues te aconsejo ir preparando el discurso de explicación, Tom, porque Bellatrix está aquí, y cuando sepa que has vuelto de tu supuesto _viaje de negocios a Canadá_, vendrá a la casa y el encuentro entre Bellatrix y esa chica será inminente. – entrecerró los ojos. – ¿O acaso trajiste a esa chica sin pensar en eso? ¿Estás tratando de jugar con ella?

— ¡No! – exclamó, volteándose a verla. – Lo que menos quiero es herir a Sabrina.

—Entonces espero que ella no sienta nada por ti, o sucederá justamente eso. – la mujer alzó el mentón, decidida. – Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo con ella, hazlo y termínalo pronto antes de que aparezca Bellatrix y se tope con ella. – dando una dura mirada, dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Tom solo dentro.

No sabía por qué, pero esa discusión le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca y una acidez en el estomago. No podía visualizar el dejar ir a Sabrina… Simplemente, no podía.

—Maldita sea. – masculló por lo bajo, tomando la perilla de la puerta y saliendo también de la habitación.

* * *

—Y ya está. – murmuró Sabrina, terminando de ordenar los libros en las estanterías.

Luego de pasar parte de la tarde con Tom, llegaron los muebles traídos por un camión de la tienda donde los adquirieron. Tuvieron unos ligeros inconvenientes a la hora de subirlos al cuarto, pero luego de casi una o dos horas, el vestidor había pasado a biblioteca personal. Durante la cena Sabrina no soportaba la ansiedad de subir al cuarto y poder estrenar las nuevas estanterías. Y dicho y hecho, apenas acabó de comer, tan solo esperó unos cuantos minutos antes de despedirse y literalmente subir corriendo las escaleras, abriendo las bolsas de la librería y sacando los libros comprados, incluyendo los que ella se había traído. Ordenó mentalmente en cada estantería, dividiéndolos por categorías, y procesando luego a colocarlos en cada anaquel. Mientras, tarareaba _Everybody_ de los Backstreet's Boy, acomodando el último libro. El gran espacio que tenía ahora era enorme, pero esperaba llenarlos poco a poco. Su mano entonces pasó por las repisas, recordando todo lo vivido aquel día. Definitivamente, se había divertido bastante con Tom, lo cual resultó ser algo que nunca esperó vivir.

Suspirando, retrocedió hacia la puerta, de espaldas, queriendo contemplar desde otra perspectiva su propia biblioteca, cuando su espalda chocó contra un muro, un fuerte brazo pasando a sujetarle por la cintura y otro cubriéndole la boca, ahogando el grito de sorpresa que iba a salir de sus labios. Se sintió alzada, en aquella posición, y llevada a la cama.

Al estar allí, se volteó para ver a su atacante, quedando helada. Tom estaba a los pies de la cama, tan solo una simple toalla cubriéndole de su cintura hacia abajo. El oscuro cabello aun se veía húmedo, mientras él subía a la cama, como un depredador acercándose su presa.

—Hora del pago. – murmuró roncamente, los ojos dilatados por el deseo.

— Tom… – no la dejó continuar, acallándola con un imperioso beso, posicionándose sobre ella totalmente.

Las manos del hombre comenzaron a recorrer el torso de la chica, pasando sobre la sencilla camiseta del pijama, introduciendo las manos dentro para sentir la suave piel de su cuerpo, todo sin dejar de ahondar en su boca, la lengua recorriendo cada centímetro, sometiendo la de ella. Las manos de Sabrina habían quedado a cada lado de su cuerpo, las uñas clavándose en la cama; las piernas, ligeramente flexionadas, estaban separadas por una de él. Dejando los hinchados labios, Tom procedió a atacar el delicado cuello, a la vez que alzaba la camiseta, alejándose lo suficiente como para sacarle la prenda a la joven. Sabrina dormía sin sujetador, por lo que al no tener la camiseta, los blancos y redondos pechos quedaron al aire, erectos ahora ante el simple toque de Tom. Un reguero de besos y lamidas fueron desde el cuello, pasando por la clavícula, hasta el pecho de la chica, la lengua del hombre rodeando el firme pezón antes de cubrirlo con su boca, satisfaciéndose de oír los gemidos de Sabrina, los quedos jadeos, su cuerpo arqueándose contra el propio. Sentía como a cada sonido que salía de los labios de la chica bajo él, como a cada toque de su piel, su miembro se ponía más duro y rígido, la ansiedad de poseerla, de tomarla de nuevo creciendo cada vez más.

Mientras que su boca atendía un pecho, una mano amasaba el otro, pellizcando sutilmente el pezón, la mano libre bajaba por el vientre, introduciéndose descaradamente dentro del pantalón, pero sin entrar en las bragas, frotando el sexo de Sabrina, haciendo que sus gemidos aumentasen de intensidad, su pelvis levantándose queriendo más contacto.

— Tom… – jadeó.

—Shht. – calló él, sus labios rozando el pezón al alejarse. – Calma, nena. – seguía frotando su sexo por sobre la tela de las bragas, sintiendo como ésta se humedecía poco a poco.

Sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de la piel a su alcance, en algún momento mordiendo suavemente, sin dejar ningún lugar. Regresó a la boca de la chica, besándola hondamente, dejándola sin aire. Tímidamente, Sabrina subió sus manos, tocando el pecho de Tom, atreviéndose a hacer un recorrido en descenso, sus dedos topándose ahora con la tela de la toalla. Pudo sentir un sonrojo cruzar su rostro, Tom apresando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, a la vez que deshacía el agarre de la toalla, dejándola a un lado, quedando el hombre desnudo sobre ella. Él, ahora, la levantó, sacándole las dos últimas prendas que vestía, Sabrina sintiendo claramente la erección del hombre rozando su entrada; Mentiría si dijese que no lo deseaba, que no anhelaba sentirse llenada por él, tomada por él. A pesar de todas las cosas, no podía luchar contra la atracción que sentía hacia Tom, el deseo, la lujuria que el hombre encima de ella y que en ese instante introducía un dedo en su interior le hacía sentir.

—Ah… – la voz le salió ahogada, sus manos aferrando los costados del cuerpo masculino.

Tom tentó el lugar, su índice entrando y saliendo, el pulgar masajeando el clítoris, su mirada bebiéndose de las expresiones de placer de Sabrina. Un segundo dedo se unió luego al otro, el pulgar sin dejar de frotar aquel botón que enviaba corrientes por todo el cuerpo de Sabrina; Los dedos de los pies de la chica se crispaban, el cuerpo se arqueaba, el vientre tensándose. Él sabía que la estaba llevando al límite, ese era su principal fin… _Era_. Sonrió malicioso, sus dedos saliendo del interior de Sabrina justo antes de que ella pudiese llegar al clímax.

Rió levemente al oír un suspiro frustrado por parte de la chica, su respiración algo entrecortada.

— ¿Es esto…alguna venganza por lo de hoy… en el centro comercial? – cuestionó Sabrina entre ligeros jadeos.

Tom solo le dio un breve beso. – Lo veo más bien como un pequeño castigo. – frotó un poco su miembro, posicionándolo en la entrada de la chica y hundiéndose de golpe dentro de ella.

Un pequeño gritito salió de entre los labios de Sabrina ante tal inesperada acción, su cuerpo intentando adaptarse a la intromisión del glande. El hombre no esperó mucho, comenzando a moverse, lento, deleitándose ante la estrechez del interior de Sabrina, que apretaba dulcemente su miembro. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas, recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo de la fémina bajo él, embistiendo firme y hondo, saliendo de ella y enterrándose nuevamente una y otra vez.

Pronto en el cuarto se escucharon el sonido de los cuerpos chocando, los leves movimientos de la cama, los gemidos de ambos amantes envueltos en aquella burbuja de placer, de deseo, en donde solo están ellos dos, uniéndose como uno. Las arremetidas de Tom se volvieron más erráticas, percibiendo el orgasmo acercarse. No obstante, se contuvo, embistiendo solo hasta que Sabrina llegase al clímax, saliendo de su interior y corriéndose él fuera. No había usado protección esa vez y no se permitiría correr el riesgo de dejarla embarazada.

La chica quedó laxa en la cama, exhausta, la respiración intentando acompasarse, a la vez que Tom se acostaba a su lado, observando su perfil, él en las mismas condiciones que ella. No deseaba levantarse e irse a su cuarto, donde su cama estaría fría, sino que deseaba quedarse aquí, junto a Sabrina, junto a su calor, su piel, su olor, queriendo despertar a la mañana siguiente a su lado.

Tomando una decisión, atrajo a Sabrina hacia él, cogiendo la colcha que estaba a punto de caer al suelo y arropándolos a ambos con ella. Tan cansada estaba Sabrina que apenas y se quejó, contrariamente al hecho de que, en su interior y aunque no quisiese admitirlo ni a ella misma, también deseaba que Tom se quedase aquella noche.

Y la siguiente.

Y la siguiente.

Y todas las demás noches que venían.

.

* * *

Ok. No tengo perdón. Lamento no haber actualizado, chicos/as.

**KKR: **No, sí planee bien actualizar semanalmente. Siempre he tenido tiempo libre para escribir, sin embargo no esperaba que ciertas cosas me hubiesen forzado de manera tan radical a dejar de actualizar por casi 1 mes. Honestamente, me gustaron tus palabras. Y me conmueve tu apoyo a este proyecto. Prometo que esta misma semana subiré los dos capítulos que deben ser actualizados.

A todos, espero seguir contando con su apoyo. No se crean, las cosas no están sencillas como se ve literalmente en este capítulo. Ahora estamos entrando en terreno fuerte. Espero sus comentarios.

**¡Nos vemos!**


	7. Facultades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7: FACULTADES**

De acuerdo.

Cuando Tom la despertó temprano aquel lunes, no esperaba que la llevara allí. El edificio no parecía un colegio, sino una mansión antigua, con las paredes en rojo ladrillo y con unos 4 pisos aproximadamente. Eran 4 edificios –otra vez– y le rodeaba un increíble patio y jardín pulcramente cuidado. No podía creer que un lugar así se hallase en Oxford, puesto que en su imaginación siempre le imaginaba más urbanizado y menos campestre como en Windsor. Habían pasado algunas horas para ir desde Berkshire a Oxford, específicamente en St. Cross Rd. Por aquella zona, según le fue comentando Tom, cada edificio que veía eran universidades y facultades, excepto un edificio que le dijo era el Museo Pitt Rivers. El Linacre Collage, especializado más que todo en el área de letras, literatura y filología, se hallaba al final tras casi todos aquellos edificios, prácticamente frente al río Cherwell que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia y a un lado estaba el parque de la Universidad de Oxford.

Durante el camino, Tom le había pasado un par de folletos con todos los colegios que conforma la Universidad de Oxford. 13 colegios en total, cada uno especializado en distintas áreas. Bajo cada nombre, estaban enlistadas las carreras. En el Linacre Collage, a Sabrina le interesó bastante _letras clásicas_ y _literatura y teatro_, optando por la última. Le interesaba, no solo la literatura, sino también la actuación. Claro que tendría que lidiar con su pequeño pánico escénico, pero sí podía verse tomando un papel –sin importa cual– y actuarlo frente a cualquier cantidad de personas.

El día anterior había despertado sola, bastante tarde –estaban por dar las 11 de la mañana–. Desnuda, y sin Tom por ningún lado de la habitación. Habiéndose dado un baño –seguía insistiendo que no le agradaba la ducha transparente– y vestido, bajó hacia la cocina. Minerva la atendió con formalidad, apenas y dirigiéndole la palabra, e informándole que Tom había salido temprano. Sabrina se preguntó a dónde pudo haber ido aquel domingo, pero desechó el pensamiento, puesto que no era de su incumbencia saber los lugares a los que fuese el hombre o qué hacía cuando no estaba con ella… No obstante, eso no quitó la extraña sensación de curiosidad y, por no decir también, preocupación que tenía durante la mañana. Pasó el resto de su día paseando por la casa, conociéndola por sí misma. En cierto momento llegó frente a la puerta del despacho, pero se negó a entrar. Tom no llegó sino hasta el atardecer, saludándola en cuanto la vio y luego pasó a encerrarse en el despacho. Eso extrañó a Sabrina, puesto que no volvió a verlo sino hasta la hora de la cena y solo en ese momento, ya que al terminar, se despidió de ella y volvió al despacho. Sabrina se preguntó si ella había hecho algo que le molestó, pero… Nada de lo sucedido recientemente le dio alguna idea de eso. Se pregunto si así sería la vivencia en aquella casa mientras estuviese allí.

Sin embargo, Tom entró a su cuarto ese lunes, despertándola con suavidad e indicándole que se preparase puesto que saldrían a Oxford. Ella no sabía que irían a hacer en aquel condado, y solo se dio cuenta luego de que Tom le pasase los folletos.

Ahora, se hallaba frente al colegio, caminando por el patio que da vista al río, esperando a Tom. Habían ido a hablar con el director encargado del colegio, con la posibilidad de darle una plaza en la carrera que había escogido Sabrina. Según sabía, el curso comenzaría dentro de una semana, pero ser admitida allí no sería fácil y menos con la falta de papeles necesarios. Se pregunta cómo le haría Tom para eso. El hombre era mayor, aparentaba unos 50 años, con cabello y barba encanecida y ojos grises. En cierto momento, Tom le pidió a Sabrina que le esperase fuera; ella dudó por un momento, asintiendo luego y avisando que estaría en el auto. Tom no opuso objeción, por lo que ella salió luego de despedirse del director y caminó por los pasillos del colegio.

No había muchos chicos caminando por ellos, algunos quizás completando su proceso de admisión en el nuevo curso. Los pasillos eran amplios, con aquel toque de la época antigua, y un poco de la moderna por las generaciones actuales. En algún momento se asomó en lo que supuso que serian los salones, grandes aulas con dos filas de mesas de madera y sillas en igual material, al fondo el pizarrón. La luz del techo y de las ventanas iluminaba el lugar. Bajó por las grandes escaleras en espiral, llegando al vestíbulo y saliendo al exterior. Caminó entre los edificios, hacia el lugar donde Tom había estacionado el auto. Observó, a lo lejos, el patio y el río, suponiendo que a Tom no le molestaría que ella caminase por esas zonas, fue en aquella dirección, metiendo los pulgares en el pantalón. Se había puesto una camisa a rayas en blanco y beige, con un pantalón rojo borgoña y tacones blancos, el cabello cayendo suelto. Mientras estaba caminando por los pasillos, había notado que muchas chicas y chicos volteaban a verla, y sabía lo llamativo que era su cabello en aquellos tonos fríos. Ya se había acostumbrado a verse con el cabello en parte morado y en las puntas azules, aunque no en el hecho de que las personas volteasen a verla al pasar. Suspirando, tenía que hacerse a la idea de ello, y más si iba a estudiar una carrera como literatura y teatro.

Ya había llegado a la zona del patio, sus pasos reduciéndose, aun envuelta en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz llamándola la sacó de su mundo.

— ¡Sabrina!

Al ella girarse, se topó con unos increíbles ojos verdes que jamás pensó volver a ver. Harry Potter, el chico que conoció en el barco, caminaba hacia ella. Esta vez, llevaba unos lentes, una camiseta morada y pantalones negros, aparte de zapatos deportivos y una chaqueta de mezclilla. El rebelde cabello negro brillaba bajo el sol, la brisa azotando los mechones.

—Harry, vaya. – en cuanto el chico se estableció frente a ella, Sabrina le saludó con un abrazo cordial. – No esperaba verte aquí. Bueno, siendo Inglaterra tan grande, en realidad albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que nos topáramos.

—Oh, tus palabras me hacen sentir que sí esperabas verme. – le dio un pequeño guiño, esbozando una sonrisa. – Aunque debo decir que comparto tu opinión, y si no fuese porque en ningún momento de nuestro pequeño y sorpresivo encuentro en el barco te dije el nombre de la universidad a la que iba, creería que viniste a Oxford para verme.

Sabrina soltó una pequeña risa. – Entonces tendremos que asimilarlo como algo del destino o una simple coincidencia.

—Voto por destino, las coincidencias no son reales. – dijo Harry, levantando la mano. – Pero, dime, ¿Qué haces en Oxford, o más concretamente, en Linacre College?

—Inscribirme. – respondió ella. – Mi… – ¿amante? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en qué tipo de relación llevaba con Tom. – tutor… – finalmente dijo. – está encargándose de que pueda estar inscrita… Elegí la carrera de Literatura y Teatro. ¿Y tú?

—Oh, yo estoy en Ciencias políticas, en el Lincoln College. – con un dedo, señaló la dirección en la que estaba el colegio. – Al otro lado. Estoy aquí para acompañar una amiga. Seguro la conocerás, ella también está en la misma carrera que tú.

Esbozando una sonrisa, Sabrina volvió a meter los pulgares en los bolsillos de su pantalón en una postura relajada. – Pues, espero llevarme bien con ella. Gracias a ti, al menos podré tener una amiga.

— ¿No cuento yo en esa lista? – Harry mostró una ligera expresión triste.

—En la lista de _amigos_. – hizo énfasis en la última vocal.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa. – Eso significa que tendré que esforzarme al doble para poder estar en el top 1°.

Sabrina chistó. – Creo que no tendrás que esforzarte tanto. – dijo, pasando a tomar su brazo, instándole a acompañarla en su paseo. – Me caes bien, así que solo sigue así.

Llegaron frente al río, lejos ya de los edificios que conformaba el colegio, sentándose en la grama. Harry comenzó a relatarle parte de su vida en Inglaterra, habiendo nacido en West Country –al sudoeste de Inglaterra– y mudándose a Londres cuando era un niño junto a sus padres. Luego, en su adolescencia, volvieron a mudarse a Oxford, estableciéndose formalmente en Oxfordshire. Cuando se conocieron en el barco, él había ido de vacaciones a New York, pareciéndole la ciudad más alborotada y nocturnamente _encendida_ que haya visto jamás. Eso hizo reír a Sabrina, puesto que se notaba bastante que Harry no estaba acostumbrado a la vida tan activa que se llevaba en la ciudad. No obstante, al chico le gustó, e incluso esperaba volver otra vez allí. Comenzaron una charla sobre cada lugar a los que visitó Harry, Sabrina compartiendo sus propias vivencias. Era una suerte haber ido en ciertas ocasiones a los mismos lugares, o se sentiría completamente avergonzada si Harry supiese la poca vida social que tenía viviendo en un condado tan enérgico.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que, con Harry hablaba temas juveniles, actuales, que le apasionaban y de las cuales se entretenía, sintiéndose lo que era realmente: una joven adolescente que solo busca un lugar en el mundo. No obstante, con Tom charlaba temas más serios, más adultos, que le hacían pensar en el futuro y sus transiciones. Eran como dos polos opuestos, y atraían a Sabrina… pero, ¿cuál escoger?

Mientras se reía de un chiste que soltó Harry, no se fijó en que, a lo lejos, unos ojos oscuros le vigilaban, furiosos.

Entonces, Harry se puso en pie, ayudándola a ella. – Es hora de irme.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Cálculo que una hora y media.

Sabrina frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tarda tanto Tom? Un ligero sentimiento de alarma se instaló en ella. Le había dicho que le esperaría en el auto, y ella se había desviado al río. ¿Estaría buscándola por el colegio? – Yo también debo irme. – se acercó para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla a Harry como despedida. – Espero verte en otra oportunidad.

Pero Harry la retuvo, abrazándola con fuerza antes de soltarla. – Claro que sí.

La peli-morado le sonrió una última vez antes de volver al campus, en dirección al lugar donde estaba estacionado el _maybach_ de Tom. Él estaba allí, apoyado del capó, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada seria hacia el cielo.

En cuanto ella se acercó, él se alejó y caminó hacia el lado del conductor. – Vámonos. – fue lo único que dijo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Mordiéndose el labio de preocupación, Sabrina hizo lo mismo que él, dirigiéndose al lado del pasajero. Al entrar y colocarse el cinturón, le miró de reojo. ¿Estaría molesto por haberse ido sin avisar? – Tom…

—Ya puedes considerarte universitaria del Linacre Collage. – dijo secamente. – Dentro de una semana comenzarás a asistir.

Ella quería preguntarle, pero su tono y actitud le cohibía. Murmuró un _Bien_, manteniéndose callada luego.

El camino hacia la casa se sintió tenso. Sabrina intentó pasarlo observando el paisaje por la ventana de la puerta, en cierto momento Tom encendiendo el estéreo y colocando una estación de radio cualquiera. En varias ocasiones recibió llamadas, ella notando que provenían de la empresa. Cuando llegaron a la casa, y ella bajó, Tom avisó que no llegaría hasta la noche y arrancó. Sabrina no entró a la casa hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista.

* * *

—Así que, ahora vives con una mujer, y no es Minerva ni Bellatrix. – el hombre dejó el vaso de whisky en la barra, volteando a mirarlo.

—Sí. – fue la única respuesta que recibió.

—Creí que después de tu primer fallido amoroso no ibas a buscar a más ninguna salvo para unos cuantos encuentros ocasionales.

—Ella es diferente. Totalmente diferente de todas las que he conocido. – replicó. No le miraba, sino que su vista estaba al frente, whisky en mano, bebiendo un sorbo después. – Hay algo en ella… algo que no logro entender… Siempre la necesito cerca, no parezco cansarme de ella… Pero no solo de su cuerpo, sino de todo lo que ella es…

El otro hombre sonrió apenas. – Creo que ya sé a dónde va toda tu diatriba. ¿Y qué hay en ella?

—Me reta. Siempre está cuestionando todo lo que digo, lo que yo elijo para ella lo cambia por uno diferente…

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Quise darle un collar de diamantes y prefirió una simple cadena de plata con un dije… – tal parecía que aun le molestaba eso, cuando estuvieron en el centro comercial, porque soltó un suspiro frustrado. – No logro entenderla.

—Nunca logramos entender a las mujeres, no eres el único. – tomó el vaso de nuevo, bebiendo un trago. – ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará contigo?

—Por tiempo indefinido. – dijo cortante. – No permitiré que se aleje de mí. Ahora va a la universidad, está en el _Linacre Collage_, así que creo que es posible que vea clases con Isabela.

—Le comentaré en la noche, así puede que esté con un ojo sobre ella.

Tom volteó a ver a Severus. Era un hombre unos años menor que él, pero fueron amigos de la infancia, teniendo Severus 9 y Tom 12. Su cabello era ligeramente castaño con unas pocas canas, la nariz fuerte y un rostro angular. De cuerpo fornido y alto, con ojos oscuros y piel algo tostada. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga blanca, corbata vino-tinto y traje gris; Tom, por otra parte, usaba algo un poco informal, una camisa azul sin corbata, abierta en cuello, pantalón negro y la chaqueta a juego abierta.

—Que sean ambos. – corrigió.

Severus alzó una ceja. – Si quieres, puedes ponerle guardaespaldas. ¿Temes que escape?

—Aunque no está mal la idea de vigilancia, no se trata de eso. – bajó la copa, cuidando de no hacerlo con brusquedad. Le había costado concentrarse en la oficina, sus pensamientos yendo una y otra vez a Sabrina con aquel chico. ¿Quién demonios era?

—Entonces, ¿qué? – insistió Severus.

—Un maldito mocoso estaba con ella hoy, en el Linacre. No quiero que nadie se le acerque, siquiera medio metro.

Tom oyó el silbido de Severus. – Ni con Bellatrix eras así de posesivo. No estarás enamorado de esa chica, ¿o sí?

Allí Tom le miró. ¿Amor? No, él deseaba a Sabrina, deseaba tenerla toda, conocerla de la cabeza a los pies, saber lo que le gusta o disgusta, ser el que le haga sonreír, el que le haga feliz… ¿Era amor lo que sentía?

—Qué tontería. – dijo, más para sí mismo que para Severus.

El hombre, no obstante, se alzó de hombros. – Era lo mismo que pensé respecto a mi relación con Isabela y míranos ahora, casados. – comentó como si nada. – Quizás te esté pasando lo mismo.

Tom bufó. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

Y, aún así, sintió como si algo le estuviese diciendo que era una completa mentira.

* * *

La puerta de la casa se abrió, Tom entrando por el umbral. Cerró tras él, con calma. Había revisado su reloj, viendo que eran cerca de la 1 de la madrugada. Supuso que quizás Sabrina dormiría, por lo que al pasar frente a su habitación y ver que no había luz dentro, siguió de largo hacia la suya propia, entrando y cerrando tras de sí. Se desvistió, sintiendo el alcohol embotándole ligeramente los sentidos al hacer sus movimientos algo torpes. No estaba completamente borracho, pero sabía que al día siguiente tendría un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Se dio un largo baño, quedando más tiempo del usual bajo el agua tibia, sintiendo como le relajaba los músculos del cuerpo.

No dejaba de pensar en la conversación con Severus, ni siquiera en Sabrina. Grandes eran las ganas que tenía de ir al cuarto de la chica, y cuestionarle quién era aquel chico con quien estaba en el Linacre. Decidió que lo haría, después de todo, ella le debía ahora la matrícula de la universidad. Saliendo de la regadera, se secó, echándose encima una bata de baño y saliendo del mismo.

No contaba con que allí, esperándolo sentada en su cama, estaba Minerva, vestida aun con su uniforme de ama de llaves y una expresión severa en el rostro.

Gruñó.

— ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

—Es la hora en la que te dignaste a regresar, ¿no?

— ¿Y te quedaste despierta esperándome? – Tom alzó una ceja, incrédulo. – ¿A qué has venido?

—Bellatrix ha llamado a la casa. – eso le hizo ganarse la total atención de Tom. – Esa chica estuvo a punto de contestar la llamada.

— ¿Lo hizo? – sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. El pensar que Sabrina pudo haber tenido algún contacto con Bellatrix…

—No. Afortunadamente no. – la mirada de Minerva se afiló. – Y, sin embargo, rato después llamó tu madre. Dentro de un par de días vendrá a verte.

Tom esbozó una mueca de molestia. – ¿No pudiste haberle dicho algo para que no viniese?

—Lo intenté, pero ya sabes cómo es ella. – la mujer se levantó, firme y recta. – Tom, la única forma es que hables con esa chica y le digas la verdad. No puedes ocultárselo por siempre. – con una mano, abarcó todo. – Mira como las cosas están saliendo. A Bellatrix no le gustará su presencia, y ni que decir de tu madre.

—Me importa una mierda lo que ellas piensen. – espetó, dándole la espalda para buscar algo de ropa que ponerse.

Minerva suspiró. – Eres un adulto, con un excelente raciocinio e inteligencia. Sea lo que sea que decidas, espero que lo hagas para bien, y no termines hiriendo a esa chica… y menos a ti mismo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Te estás encariñando de ella. – fue lo único que dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

Tom quedó mirando la puerta, pensativo y algo sorprendido. Terminó de vestirse, del pijama tan solo colocándose el pantalón. Se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, que prefería dejar su confrontación con Sabrina para mañana.

* * *

» ¡SABRINA!

El _grito_ dado le asustó. No sabía si contestar o no. Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería. Abrió la aplicación, esperando unos milisegundos antes de que la pantalla con la mensajería abriese.

»Hey, ¿qué hay? – contestó, temerosa de la respuesta.

»"¿qué hay?" ¡¿En serio piensas decir eso solamente?! ¡Te has ido y no nos dijiste, ni siquiera contestas las llamadas! ¿Dónde estás, mujer?

Sabía que Fanny diría eso.

Se había dignado a revisar su teléfono, encontrando una cantidad inimaginable de llamadas perdidas y mensajes, tanto por Facebook, como en el email. La mayoría provenía de su madre, otros de su padre, y finalmente de Dayana y Fa. Ahora, supuso, Fa debió de haber notado que estaba activa en la red social e inmediatamente fue a hablarle.

»Estoy en Inglaterra. – decidió responder. – Lamento haberme marchado de una manera tan abrupta.

» ¡Te llamábamos y enviábamos mensajes y no contestabas! – respondió Fa, añadiendo una carita molesta. – Creíamos que te habían secuestrado cuando dejaste de venir al campus. ¿Por qué estás en Inglaterra?

»Me estresé de la carrera. Y… Fa, prométeme que no dirás nada a nadie…

»Lo prometo, ¿qué pasa? – ahora, estaba añadida una carita triste.

»He escapado de casa. – confesó. – Conocí a alguien, inglés, y decidí irme con él.

» ¿_Él_? ¿Es un hombre? – carita de sorpresa. – ¡Sabrina, no me digas que te has ido con un hombre!

»Bien, no te lo diré.

» ¡SABRINA! – volvió a gritar textualmente. – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Y tus padres, has hablado con ellos?

»Desde que me fui, hace pocos días, no lo he hecho. – recibió, entonces, un mensaje de Dayana.

» ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDAS ESTÁS, AH?! ¡TE HE HABLADO Y NO CONTESTAS!

Sabrina suspiró, acomodándose mejor en la cama. – Te pondré en chat grupal. Estoy hablando con Fa. – respondió. Creo un chat en donde agregó a Dayana y Fanny, luego de avisarle.

»Listo, ¿me leen las dos?

»Sí. – contestó Fa.

» ¡Al fin contestas! – Dayana colocó una carita molesta. – Te hemos hablado y tu ni luz das.

»No sabía que era un semáforo. – Sabrina rodó los ojos al contestar. – Volveré a repetir: me he ido a Inglaterra. He escapado de casa. No he hablado con mis padres. Me fui con un conocido.

»Hombre. – corrigió Fa.

» ¿Qué? – Dayana testeó. – ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

»Me he peleado con ellos… Ya no pude seguir soportando vivir con mis padres… Lo siento, chicas, pero tuve que irme… Además, tampoco podía seguir estudiando allí… No me sentía feliz.

Tardó unos minutos en que una de las dos respondiese, siendo Dayana la que lo hiciese. – Pero, ¿eso significa que ya no volveremos a verte?

» ¿No volverás jamás a New York? – añadió Fa.

Sabrina torció el gesto. – Espero volver pronto, quizás no ahora, pero sí lo haré.

»Aún así, seguiremos hablando. Sin importar el hecho de que estés en otro país, no te dejaremos de hablar.

»Seguiremos molestándote. – agregó Dayana a las palabras de Fa. – Y, ¿quién es ese _hombre_ con quien te fuiste?

Sabrina se sonrojó. No sabía si era prudente comentarles sobre Tom o no. – Es… un conocido…

»Sí, ¿pero qué clase de conocido? – preguntó Dayana.

»Obvio que un conocido, ¿pero de dónde? – testeó Fanny.

»No me dejaran en paz con eso, ¿verdad? – no esperó respuesta al añadir. – Lo conocí de casualidad. Es una historia muy larga, y tampoco puedo decirla aquí por el chat. No es seguro. – envió, suspiró, y escribió. – Prometo contársela, pero no ahora.

Dayana envió un guiño triste. Fanny respondió. – Pero tienes que contárnosla. ¿Y qué pasará con tus estudios?

»Los continuaré aquí. Estoy inscrita en la universidad de Oxford.

» ¡WUO! ¡OXFORD! – gritó Dayana, a los segundos.

»Es una de prestigio. ¿Qué cursas?

»Literatura y teatro. Comenzaré pronto.

»Tienes que tomar fotos y enviárnosla. – Fanny envió un guiño feliz. – ¿Cómo es?

»Enorme. – respondió la peli-morada. – La conforman varios colegios; el mío, el Linacre Collage, está casi al final, cerca de un río. Es muy hermoso.

»Increíble.

»Sabrina, ¿no pensarás hablar con tus padres? – Dayana puso una cara triste.

Allí Sabrina tardó en responder. No sabía si podría, en alguna ocasión, poder llamar y hablar con ellos. Estaba claro que lo haría con Ana, ya se había planteado el llamarla mañana, pero respecto a sus padres…

»No lo sé. Quizás lo haga. – para sí misma, negó, sin saber la respuesta final. – Todo depende del tiempo.

Mantuvieron una larga charla después, hasta que prácticamente dio las tres de la mañana y a Fanny le dio sueño. Luego, haciéndose las 4, Dayana se despidió, haciéndole prometer a Sabrina que seguirían hablando mañana. Sabrina cerró la aplicación, junto con el chat, dejando el celular en su mesilla de noche, junto al libro que había estado leyendo. Su mirada se dirigió a los ventanales, notando el cielo apenas clareándose.

No supo, viendo el cielo, en qué momento quedó dormida.

* * *

**N.A.:** Bien, otro capítulo, correspondiente a la semana pasada. Algo sencillo, y ligeramente corto. Sí. Acabamos de entrar en terreno fuerte, a pesar de las cosas. Y, apareció Severus. No prometo si tendrá la jodida personalidad del canon, aunque se ve que no. Espero sus comentarios.

**KKR:** No tomé a mal tus palabras, sino que me gustaron. Una lector/a, si le gusta un fic, debe ser decidido/a como tú. No importa joder la paciencia del autor/a. Y comparto tu opinión, puesto que también viví lo mismo que tú con otros fics. Por otra parte, 1.- La relación de Tom/Bellatrix se irá viendo con el paso de los capítulos. 2.- La actitud de Sabrina se irá viendo de igual manera. 3.- Calculo unos 30 años. Gracias por tu review.

**Gabriela Cruz:** No te preocupes. Harry ahora tendrá más aparición. Se volverá importante en esta trama. Gracias por comentar.

**¡Nos vemos!**


	8. En Blanco y Negro

**El Pottermundo pertenece a J.K Rowling. Esta historia está por placer y diversión.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: EN BLANCO Y NEGRO**

**.**

**.**

_1 semana después…_

Rápido. Bastante rápido.

Luego de haber hablado con sus amigas, y haber otra vez despertado tarde, Sabrina intentó hablar con Tom a la hora de después del almuerzo, no obstante, el hombre pasó a encerrarse en su despacho. Deprimida, Sabrina tuvo que conformarse con ir a su habitación, disponiéndose a terminar de arreglar el cuarto y adaptarse al mismo. En el armario, acomodó su ropa, que claramente no era mucha, escuchando ahora un pitido proviniendo de su celular. Normalmente provenía de la aplicación de la red social _Facebook_. Supuso que quizás sería alguna notificación de una de sus amigas. Cerrando el armario, se acercó a la mesilla auxiliar de su cama, tomando el móvil y revisándolo. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una solicitud de amistad, y aún más, conocía a la persona que se lo había enviado.

_Harry Potter._

¿Era predecible que una chica como ella tuviese, posiblemente, cuenta en _Facebook_ como para que Harry la intentase buscar allí? Quizás, considerando que durante aquel encuentro en el Linacre no compartieron número telefónico o algo para estar en contacto, es posible que el chico haya intentado hacer suerte en la red social más conocida en aquel momento. Tuvo suerte él de que ella pusiese una foto suya junto al gato de Fa como imagen de perfil, o seguramente hubiese tenido problemas para encontrarla entre las tantas _Sabrina Rodríguez_ que pudiese estar en la red. Al aceptarlo, de inmediato le habló, ambos entablando un chat que duró por horas. La idea de ponerse a leer uno de los libros nuevos que compró quedó abandonada, la larga conversación con Harry manteniéndola ocupada. Tenían mucho en común, incluso la lectura, aunque Harry prefería las fantasías épicas y misterio, tipo _Juego de Tronos_ y _El Código da Vinci_. De música, el joven oía _Metallica_, aunque Sabrina escuchaba _Tokio Hotel_. Sin embargo, él comprendía su mundo y lo compartía. Y, para ella, fue como abrir una puerta en un cubículo con solo cuatro paredes.

Acordaron, en una de las tantas conversaciones, encontrarse en Reading, la capital de Berkshire, condado en donde queda la ciudad de Windsor. Sabrina sugirió que aquel encuentro sucediese el sábado, siendo miércoles ese día. Tenía para convencer a Tom de que le permitiese ir a Reading, sola, para poder verse con Harry. Además, después de todo, debía aprender a desenvolverse en Inglaterra, ¿y qué mejor forma que con un nuevo amigo? Tom se la pasaba ocupado, y estaba segura de que no lograría tiempo para poder darle una vuelta por Berkshire. Durante la cena, le sacó la conversación, pero él apenas y parecía darle atención. El jueves, durante el desayuno, lo intentó de nuevo, pero entonces le llamaron y tuvo que salir de inmediato hacia la empresa. Se dijo y juró que lo haría después del almuerzo, le retendría y le obligaría a escucharla.

No espero, entonces, que trajese para almorzar a dos personas más.

Una era un hombre casi de su estatura, mayor, con ojos oscuros y prominente nariz. Vestía casual, con jeans, chaqueta y camisa azul clara, los zapatos negros brillantes. La otra era una mujer, quizás cercana a los 26 años. Tenía un hermoso cabello pelirrojo, claro, y ojos azules vivarachos e inteligentes, piel blanca y ligeramente pecosa en la nariz respingona. Se presentaron como Severus e Isabela Snape, casados. Por el nombre, Sabrina reconoció a Severus, puesto que anteriormente Tom le había mencionado que era el vicepresidente de la empresa.

Luego de las presentaciones, fueron al salón para descansar antes de entrar en el comedor. Sabrina se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales, Tom en el otro, la pareja entonces ocupando el de tres plazas.

—Cuando me dijeron que Tom vivía con una joven, imaginaba a una de esas chicas recatadas y estiradas que parecen vivir bajo un serio y estricto régimen… – habló Isabela, cruzando elegantemente las piernas. – Jamás creí ver a una chica lo completamente opuesto a mi imagen mental.

Sabrina supo que se refería a sus tatuajes –claramente a la vista por su ropa. Usaba una camiseta blanca, teniendo encima un chal tejido a crochet en marrón; un mini-short en mezclilla oscura y flats– y su cabello, en una trenza de lado. Un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas.

Isabela rió, notando el bochorno de la chica. – No lo tomes a mal, me encanta tu cabello. Parece el de una sirena, y el tatuaje de tus muñecas me fascina. – escuchó un ligero gruñido a su lado, girándose a ver a Severus. – Para tu tranquilidad, no pienso hacerme uno… Por ahora.

— ¿Debería preocuparme de que la señorita Sabrina sea una influencia?

—No. – dijo rápidamente Sabrina.

—Posiblemente. – contradijo Isabela, guiñándole un ojo a ambos.

Tom observaba en divertido silencio la charla, sintiendo calma de que, por lo que notaba, Isabela y Sabrina parecían llevarse bien. Quedaba claro que Isabela podía ser la perfecta vigilante de la chica, y aun más, obtener su confianza era algo que requería.

— ¿Tienen un significado en especial? – preguntó curiosa Isabela, señalando los grabados de su piel.

Sabrina señaló las palomas en su clavícula. – Significan paz y libertad. – Las de su muñeca izquierda. – Me indican que debo mostrarme fuerte, valiente, ante la adversidad. –la izquierda. – Y que debo aprovechar cada día como si fuese el último.

—Un lindo recordatorio. – suspiró Isabela. – Aunque pareces más joven de lo que eres interiormente, es como si dentro de ti habitase un viejo sabio.

—Tienes 18, ¿cierto? – Sabrina le asintió a Severus. – ¿Tus padres no dijeron nada cuando te marchaste de casa?

Sabrina se mordió el labio, ignorando la tensión que recorrió el cuerpo de Tom. Hasta ahora, no se había cuestionado si Sabrina se había comunicado con alguien. Ella tenía su celular, y aunque estaba fuera de servicio, podía conectarse a internet aún, sobre todo si se conectaba a la red mediante el wi-fi que había instalado en toda la casa hacía tres años.

—No he hablado con ellos. – confesó la chica. – Aunque sí he hablado con unas amigas.

— ¿No te has comunicado con tus padres desde que llegaste?

—No quedé en buenos términos con ellos. – le respondió a Isabela, quien la miraba atónita, desviando la mirada.

Antes de que alguno pudiese hablar, Minerva se apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta, avisando que la comida estaba servida. Con eso, el tema quedó olvidado, todos levantándose y marchándose al comedor. Mientras los hombres entablaban una conversación sobre la empresa y el nuevo producto que iban a sacar al mercado, Isabela comenzó una charla sobre el Linacre y la carrera de Sabrina. Isabela estaba cursando esa misma pero en un semestre más avanzado –adoraba el teatro, y siempre que podía se incursionaba en algún libro, sobre todo en clásicos. Era fan de Shakespeare y Jane Austen–, por lo que le informaba a la chica sobre todo lo que vería. En cierto momento, la conversación giró hacia las clases de chicos que vería y eso recordó a Sabrina de que debía avisarle a Tom que iba a verse con Harry en Reading.

—Em, Tom… – llamó, mientras él bebía un poco de vino. – Mientras estábamos en el Linacre conocí a un amigo… Coincidimos en el barco… Chateamos por _Facebook_ y quedamos en vernos en Reading este sábado… He intentado decirte estos días pero—

—No.

Sabrina frunció el ceño. – ¿No qué?

—No vas a ir. Apenas le conoces, ¿y ya quieres ir a encontrarte con él?

— ¿No te parece conocida esa frase? – ella alzó una ceja, sarcástica.

Notando la tensión en el lugar, Isabela intentó relajar la atmosfera. – Yo puedo llevarte allí. Después de todo, tengo cosas que hacer en Reading.

—No se trata del quien me pueda llevar o no, sino el ir. – Sabrina no apartaba la mirada de Tom, que le devolvía la mirada, molesto. – Él también es un estudiante de la universidad de Oxford, lo veré todo el tiempo, no es un simple extraño. ¿Qué más da si lo veo antes en Reading?

— ¿Y qué sabes tú de las intenciones que pueda tener contigo?

— Harry no es de ese tipo de chicos. – rebatió Sabrina.

— ¿Cómo estás tú segura de eso?

— ¿Cómo estás tú seguro de que no es así?

—Oigan, oigan. – habló Isabela. – Cálmense, chicos, no es bueno para la digestión. – intentó apaciguar. – Mira, Sabrina, ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos de compras, y el sábado te llevo a Reading? Damos un paseo por Oxford, y te enseño a desenvolverte en la ciudad junto con ese chico Harry, ¿qué dices?

A regañadientes Sabrina asintió, Tom entonces dejando los cubiertos y dándole unas palabras a Severus, ambos hombres se pusieron en pie. Teniendo en cuenta la dirección que tomaron, supo Sabrina que se habían dirigido al despacho.

—Hombres. – refunfuñó Sabrina, haciendo sonreír a Isabela.

—Bienvenida al club.

* * *

La llegada a _Oxford Street_ fue dentro de unas pocas horas. Comparando la ciudad con New York, la diferencia es que no era tan alborotadora como su ciudad. Las tiendas, rebosantes de artículos, con centro comerciales por doquier y personas entrando y saliendo, la mayoría con las manos cargadas de bolsas. Isabela la llevó a una tienda, de aspecto muy lujoso, entrando como si estuviese acostumbrada a hacerlo con regularidad. De inmediato la llevó a una repisa, tomando tanta prenda llamaba su atención, eligiendo la talla correspondiente para Sabrina y luego arrastrándola a los vestidores. Sabrina observaba la ropa, escogida por Isabela, con cierta sorpresa. A pesar de la leve excentricidad de la mujer, Isabela parecía conocer sus gustos, puesto que en ese momento iba a probarse un vestido de algodón en color rosa salmón, con un cinturón, los bordes tejidos al igual que la zona de la espalda y las mangas, cortas, en volados, sencilla y práctica. Vio, aparte, otro vestido más de rayas beige y negro, horizontales, manga larga y, para desgracia de Sabrina, corto, casi hasta el medio muslo. Definitivamente, no podría llevárselo. A no ser que quisiera enseñar el trasero a medio mundo, tendría que dejarlo; Isabela decía que una mujer debía ser femenina, usando vestidos de vez en cuando, y aunque era la clase de prenda que menos usaba Sabrina, no le molestaba que la mujer haya tomado casi 5 vestidos diferentes para que ella se los probase.

Terminando de comprar en aquella tienda –Isabela recibió órdenes de Tom de que usasen una tarjeta que él le proporcionó–, fueron a otras más, pronto sus manos repletas de bolsas. Isabela no dejaba de parlotear sobre ropa, moda y accesorios, hasta que dejaron las bolsas en el auto de la mujer y fueron a un cafetín. Isabela pidió una torta de chocolate con un mokaccino, mientras que Sabrina eligió unos croissants rellenos con jugo de naranja.

—Isabela, últimamente he notado que… Tom se la pasa mucho en la empresa, o sino en su despacho…

—Severus es igual. – dijo ella, disfrutando de su torta. – Aunque, hay diferencia, y es que Severus no es tan obsesionado con el trabajo como Tom. – tragó el pedazo que tenía en la boca, los ojos azules ahora en la chica. – ¿Cómo fue el encuentro entre Harry y tú?

—Es que… hace unos días, creo que… yo… – suspiró, no sabiendo cómo explicarse. Procedió, lo más corto y detallado que podía, a explicarle lo que pasó aquel día en el Linacre y cómo la actitud de Tom pareció cambiar desde entonces.

—Ya veo. – Isabela había dejado de comer su pastel, mirando a Sabrina, analítica. – ¿Y de casualidad, Tom los vio juntos?

— ¿Vernos?

—Sí, a ese chico y a ti. – se alzó de hombros. – Digo, Tom es un hombre muy posesivo con lo que quiere… Lo sé, presenta las mismas cualidades que Severus… Solo que parece ser más… obsesivo. Y, por lo que vengo notando, quizás no está molesto solo porque le desobedeciste, sino porque está celoso de haberte visto con alguien más…

—Pero, eso es ridículo… Harry y yo solo somos amigos…

Isabela sonrió, de nuevo tomando un trozo de su torta con la cucharilla. – Y entonces Tom visualizará una situación en la que te enamorarás de Harry y le dejarás a él.

Sabrina se ahogó con un pedazo de croissant, teniendo que tomar un poco de jugo para pasar el pedazo atorado en su garganta. – ¿Qué? – dijo roncamente. – ¿Por qué le preocupa que le deje? No es como si yo fuese alguien importante…

_Que ingenua…_ pensó Isabela, más no dijo nada. Tan solo hizo un gesto despectivo. – Es un decir.

—Mmh. ¿Cómo conociste a Severus?

—En la empresa. – sonrió ella, nostálgica. – Yo era la nueva asistente administrativa, puesto que la anterior se retiró por problemas de salud. Tom puso a Severus a cargo de mí. – rió bajito, como recordando una vieja travesura. – Nos llevábamos pésimo. Y estoy segura de que en varias ocasiones Severus le dijo a Tom para que me despidieran.

—Que patán. – la nariz de Sabrina se frunció en disgusto.

—Sí, ¿verdad? – le indicó, con un gesto, que se acercara. – Pero, en una fiesta de la empresa, terminé emborrachándome y quedando como cuba. Al día siguiente, amanezco en una cama, desnuda y con él saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura. Fue la visión más sexy que he tenido jamás de un hombre. – parecía ignorante del sonrojo de Sabrina. – Desde entonces, andábamos con una tensión sexual y nuestras peleas eran más triviales solo por el simple placer de molestarnos el uno al otro…

—Suena a novela. – se burló ligeramente Sabrina.

—Ah, casi. – Isabela se terminó el pastel, procediendo a tomarse su moka. – Llegó, luego de que iniciamos una relación desde hace 7 años, con flores, chocolates… y un anillo de compromiso. Ahora, 4 años después, estamos casados.

— ¿En tan solo 2 años se dieron cuenta de que querían casarse? ¿No fue muy rápido?

—No. – bajó la copa de moka, dejándola en la mesa. – Al año, nos mudamos a un apartamento, luego al año siguiente, él me propuso matrimonio. – tomó una servilleta, limpiándose los labios. – Duramos 1 año comprometidos, y luego… estaba vestida de novia.

Sabrina sonrió con ensoñación. – ¿Fue en la iglesia?

—No. Civil. – dijo. – Aun no es tiempo de hacerlo a lo grande.

— ¿Creen que se puedan arrepentir?

—No. – un brillo de miedo cruzó los ojos de Isabela, temerosa de incluso llegar a separarse definitivamente de Severus. – Es solo que es muy pronto… Claro que quiero casarme por la iglesia, con un hermoso vestido y recibir la bendición de Dios… pero, no aún. Eso requiere tiempo, planeación…

— ¿Y tener hijos?

—Creo que es mejor irnos. – cambió de tema Isabela, pasmando a Sabrina por el giro tan repentino que hizo. – Ya hemos estado 4 horas fuera, y le dije a Tom que te devolvería a la casa temprano. – mientras hablaba, sacaba el dinero para pagar lo que pidieron en el cafetín.

Sabrina intentó comprender qué había dicho para ese cambio tan brusco, y notó que fue con la mención de _hijos_. Mordiéndose el labio por unos segundos, se terminó luego el jugo, siguiendo a Isabela por las calles de Oxford Street, hasta llegar al auto de la chica.

Solo entonces, mientras ambas iban camino a Windsor, Sabrina habló. – ¿Dije algo que te molestó?

Isabela la miró de reojo, pensativa, como decidiendo si podía confiarle aquello o no. A la final, suspiró. – No… Es solo… Yo… yo no soy una mujer entera… – decidió aclararse. – Una verdadera mujer puede tener hijos… Yo… no puedo… – suspiró. – Soy estéril.

Sabrina no dijo nada por un rato, ingiriendo la confesión que le acababa de hacer Isabela. Era un tema delicado, obviamente, y tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Lo siento… Pero, pueden adoptar. – intentó decir. – Hay muchos niños y niñas que están faltos de padre y madre. Quizás no puedas procrear uno, pero sí puedes criar uno que los demás dejaron abandonados. – vio que Isabela no decía nada, y parecía melancólica. – ¿Y… Severus que dice sobre esto?

—No lo sabe.

Los ojos de Sabrina se abrieron. – ¿Cómo?

—Hace unos meses me he estado viendo con un doctor a escondidas de él, y fue quien me informó que no puedo quedar embarazada. No sé cómo decirle, no sé cómo lo tomará… Tengo miedo de que… de que me deje por no ser capaz de darle un hijo que lleve su sangre…

—Yo creo que, si te ama tanto como él lo profesa, aceptará y estará junto a ti, apoyándote… El amor es aceptar al otro tal cual es…

—Y desear su felicidad antes que la tuya, ¿y si él no es feliz? – negó. – No quiero obligarlo…

—Pero tampoco debes engañarlo. – rebatió Sabrina. – Debes decirle la verdad, Isabela… Antes de que se entere por alguien más.

Isabela volteó de prisa hacia ella, recelosa, dividiendo su mirada entre la chica y la carretera. – ¿Estás diciendo…? ¿Te atreverías a decírselo?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! – Sabrina negó, fervientemente. – ¿Cómo me crees capaz? Jamás podría traicionarte así. Si él debe saberlo, tiene que ser por ti.

—Pero… tengo miedo… Temo el cómo reaccionará…

—Deberás arriesgarte. A veces, la vida nos obliga a tomar decisiones que no queremos, es nuestra decisión si enfrentarlas con temor o valentía. Con lo último hace el camino más fácil.

La pelirroja se mantuvo en silencio, durante todo el trayecto. Fue solo cuando llegaron a la casa y bajaron las cosas, subiéndolas luego a la habitación de Sabrina, a punto de marcharse que se volteó a verla. Los ojos, acuosos, la miraban, con una sonrisa.

—Se lo diré… ¿Te digo algo? Eres la primera en saberlo, antes que él… Pero, gracias, Sabrina.

* * *

Sentir el agua bajando por su cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta su espalda, pasando por las nalgas y las piernas; desde su rostro, hasta sus pechos, por su vientre, perdiéndose entre sus muslos. Fría y refrescante. Humedeció bien cada zona de su cuerpo, incluso cabello, tomando entonces el envase de shampoo y vertiendo una cuantiosa cantidad en su mano, frotándolo y luego llevárselo a las hebras, hasta hacer espuma. Mientras, tomaba el jabón, mojándolo un poco, y restregándolo suavemente por todo su cuerpo. Brazos, axilas, pecho, cuello, torso, vientre, pelvis, muslos, piernas, intentando abarcar toda su espalda con ayuda de una esponja, trasero, disfrutando del olor a lavanda y la fruta del shampoo. Se enjuagó, pasando a verter el acondicionador en su cabello. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el agua que recorría cada parte de ella,…

Hasta que sintió aquel calor, aquella presión contra su espalda.

—No puedo creer que uses el agua fría con este clima. – escuchó la voz gruesa tras ella.

—T-Tom. – su boca de inmediato fue acallada, su cuerpo desnudo estrechándose contra el de Tom. El cabello de él estaba húmedo, y supo que no se debía al agua de la regadera abierta aun, sino que él también había estado bañándose como ella.

El hombre rodeó la estrecha cintura entre sus manos, éstas deslizándose hasta apretujar las nalgas, apretándola contra su cuerpo, Sabrina sintiendo claramente la erección del hombre contra su vientre. El agua, humedeciendo ambos cuerpos, volvía los movimientos más precipitosos; una de las manos de Tom que aun seguían en las nalgas de la joven viajaron hacia su sexo, introduciéndose entre sus piernas, tanteando el lugar, y sin decir nada, metió dos dedos dentro de ella, arrancándole un jadeo a Sabrina, la otra mano del hombre yendo hacia su pierna, alzándola hasta hacer que rodease su cintura, dándole una mejor posición para seguir tanteando el interior de ella con sus dedos.

—Hora del pago. – murmuró roncamente contra su boca, lamiendo la mejilla húmeda, bajando hacia el cuello, mordiendo hasta dejarle una marca en la tersa piel; su marca en ella. – Recuerda… – descendía hacia la clavícula, chupando la piel, el agua que aun seguía deslizándose entre sus pieles, entre sus cuerpos. – Que eres mía, Sabrina… – la mano que sujetaba su pierna se fue a su cabeza, sujetándola por los cabellos, haciendo que lo mirase fijo a los ojos. – No te comparto con nadie. – sacó los dedos de dentro de su sexo, tomando su erección con la misma mano, mojado por el agua, posicionándolo en la entrada de la chica. – Ni siquiera con ese mocoso. – y entró, sin titubear, de un solo golpe en su interior, tomando su otra pierna, alzándola hasta que ella rodeó la cintura del hombre con sus piernas. – Tú me perteneces.

—Tom… – jadeó Sabrina, sintiéndose llenada completamente por él, las uñas deslizándose por la piel de la espalda.

—Cualquiera que te toque… – embistió una vez. – Lo lamentará… – y otra vez. – toda su maldita vida. – y otra vez. – ¿has entendido? – y otra vez, tomándola por los muslos, alzándola y clavándola en su erección con fuerza.

El agua abierta corría, más eso no parecía importarles a los amantes, que se unían una y otra vez, sus cuerpos chocando continuamente bajo la regadera. En un momento Tom pegó la espalda de Sabrina contra los azulejos de la pared, embistiéndola duro y firme, sin parar, permitiéndole esa nueva posición poder pasar sus manos por cada parte del cuerpo de Sabrina, besarla hasta dejarlos a ambos sin aire, marcar su cuello, marcarla como suya, enteramente suya. Sentía las manos de ella recorrerle el pecho, el torso, los costados, la espalda, rasguñando levemente, la pelvis de la chica ondeándose contra él, yendo a su encuentro con la misma pasión, con la misma rudeza.

La necesitaba totalmente, todo el tiempo.

Saber, durante ese almuerzo, que ella deseaba ir a verse con aquel chico activó un volcán dentro de él, un cráter que no duraría mucho en hacer erupción si Isabela no hubiese intervenido. Desde ese momento, le costaba mucho concentrarse en la oficina, su mente divagando una y otra maldita vez a una imagen de Sabrina con aquel mocoso, tomados de las manos, juntos, abrazados, él haciéndola sonreír de la manera en la que él solamente debía ser el único en hacer; Había entrado a su habitación, viéndolo vacío excepto por el sonido del agua, entrando en el baño y, gracias a la trasparencia de la regadera, viéndola bañarse con aquel cuidado, aquel esmero y ese toque inconscientemente sensual ante cada movimiento que le excitó, sin pensarlo mucho, sacándose la toalla de la cintura y entrando en el cubículo con ella.

Ahora la tenía apoltronada contra la pared, tomándola en cada embestida, sintiendo ambos cuerpos al límite, escuchando la sinfonía de los cuerpos chocando varias veces, el agua cayendo y sus gemidos resonando en el baño. Se hundió en ella un par de veces más, con fuerza, hasta hacerlos a ambos llegar al orgasmo, derramándose dentro de ella. En ese momento, con los sentidos nublados por la pasión y la lujuria, no pensó en las posibles consecuencias que ese acto podría causar. Con suerte, fuesen pocas las posibilidades de que Sabrina quedase embarazada en ese momento.

* * *

Cuando Sabrina despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo hizo sola en su habitación. Un lento suspiro salió de su interior, dándose cuenta de que otra vez Tom se había ido. Supuso, por la usual rutina a la que comenzaba a adaptarse –porque no podía hacer otra cosa–, que Tom marchó temprano a la empresa. No supo si lo de anoche arregló la tensa situación entre ellos o no, ya que pocas fueron las palabras que él le compartió.

—No puedo decir que, aunque pocas, fueron lindas… – se dijo ella a sí misma.

Recordaba vagamente que, luego de haber llegado a uno de los orgasmos más explosivos de su vida, quedó rendida en los brazos del hombre. Tom la había cargado, cerrando la llave del agua, y envolviéndolos con una gran toalla de uno de los estantes del baño. Al caer en la cama, se sintió en una duermevela, mientras que él la secaba con una inusual suavidad. La ligera amenaza, recordó, que dio Tom, la volvió algo intranquila. Esperaba que no fuese a realizarla realmente. No quería que Harry saliese herido por su culpa. Tenía que hablar con Tom. Ellos no tenían una relación, ella no tenía una relación seria con ninguno de los dos. Harry era su amigo… y Tom… era su tutor con quien tenía sexo. ¿Existía eso?

Mientras se levantaba, estiraba los brazos e iba al baño, éste le recordó con gran detalle los sucesos recientemente ocurridos, sonrojándola al total. Inició sus típicos hábitos de cuidado personal, bañándose completamente, y vistiendo –siendo sábado, y como iba a encontrarse con Harry, no se arregló mucho, vistiendo una camisa de mangas hasta los codos, shorts y vans.

Mientras bajaba al piso inferior por algo para desayunar, se iba arreglando el cabello en una trenza, escuchando entonces el timbre de la puerta. Minerva le había advertido que no volviese a intentar hacer las cosas de las criadas y menos las de ella misma, como atender el teléfono o abrir la puerta. Tuvo que contenerse en ese momento, mirando a una chica que reconoció como Claire, ir hacia la puerta y abrirla, dejando pasar a una hermosa mujer de unos 30 años más o menos, labios gruesos y sensuales, cabello sedoso y castaño. Debía estar por los 1,70 y era esbelta. La mirada, oscura, era calculadora y altiva, perteneciente al tipo de mujer perseverante que no se detiene ante nada para obtener lo que es suyo.

La voz, sin embargo, sonó algo chillona, aguda. – ¿Dónde está Tom?

Claire la observó. Parecía pálida de pronto. – El… el señor no se encuentra.

Sabrina bajó las escaleras, acercándose. No pudo evitar hablar. – ¿Quién es usted?

La recién llegada afiló la mirada, recorriendo con la vista a Sabrina, no pareciendo muy contenta. El mentón de la mujer se alzó, altanera, su voz sonando con pedantería. – Yo soy Bellatrix Lestrange de Riddle… la esposa de Tom.


	9. Secretos Oscuros

**El Pottermundo pertenece a J.K Rowling. Esta historia está por placer y diversión.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9: SECRETOS OSCUROS**

**.**

**.**

Irritado era poco para como él estaba. Aun no terminaba de convencer a dos de los inversionistas sobre el nuevo producto, lo que hacía retrasar su lanzamiento. Tenía que buscar una manera de persuadirlos, más sutil, más firme. Y, obviamente, por separado. _Divide y conquista_, era algo que imponía en cada acción y decisión que tomaba. Al entrar en su oficina, –grande, completamente espaciosa e iluminada, con altos ventanales que ocupaban buena parte de la construcción y daban una espectacular vista a la ciudad y el sinnúmero de edificios. El escritorio, de vidrio y madera, poseía un estilo minimalista, elegante, y en él estaban todos los implementos necesarios– notó que el teléfono junto a la computadora no dejaba de parpadear, informándole que tenía una llamada en espera. Al pasar por junto a su secretaria, ésta le avisó que tenía en espera una llamada de su casa, de su ama de llaves y que era importante.

Bufó, puesto que para Minerva todo era importante. Sentándose en la silla, cogió el manubrio del aparato y se lo llevó a la oreja, apretando el botón que parpadeaba, recibiendo la llamada.

— ¿Qué sucede, Minerva?

—Tom, tienes que venir de inmediato a la casa.

A pesar del tono autoritario de la mujer, Tom notó uno de preocupación que le alertó. – ¿Qué ha pasado? – una idea se le pasó por la mente, tensándole. – ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Sabrina?

—Eso tendrás que comprobarlo tú. – cogió aire rápidamente. – Bellatrix está aquí. Y sí, Sabrina se ha topado con ella. – no escuchó nada del otro lado, pero supo que Tom seguía en la línea. – Afortunadamente la señorita Isabela llegó segundos después, Sabrina se ha ido con ella.

— ¿Bellatrix llegó a decirle algo?

—Sí. Lo sabe.

La puerta de la oficina de Tom se abrió, entrando Severus por la puerta, al teléfono. Con solo darle una mirada, supo que estaba hablando con Isabela.

—Están camino a Reading. – le dijo a Tom.

Tom miró a la nada por unos minutos, pensativo y con el ceño fruncido. – Minerva, ¿está Bellatrix allí aún?

—Está instalándose en tu habitación. – respondió la mujer, manteniendo tranquilo su tono de voz.

Una mueca atravesó las facciones de Tom. – Maldita sea. – murmuró por lo bajo. – Voy en camino hacia allá.

El hombre se levantó, al cortar la llamada, caminando hacia la puerta. Severus aun se encontraba allí, comenzando a seguirlo.

—Isabela la llevará después al apartamento. Dudo mucho que quiera ir estando Bellatrix en la casa.

—Esa condenada mujer. – se detuvo un momento. – Que Isabela no le quite los ojos de encima. Después de encargarme de Bellatrix, pasaré por ella. – dicho aquello, marchó hacia el estacionamiento de la empresa, rumbo a la casa.

* * *

Reading era una ciudad tranquila, con una plaza hermosa y amplia, y tenía el pasaje de un río corriendo a través de los edificios, casi recordándole a Sabrina Venecia, en Italia. Sin embargo, a pesar de la belleza esplendorosa de sus calles, había algo que no le permitía disfrutar a la joven la hermosura del lugar. Tenía recostada la cabeza del asiento del pasajero, observando las calles pasar a su lado, Isabela conduciendo en silencio junto a ella. Cuanto agradecía que hubiese aparecido en aquel momento, o sabría el cielo qué hubiese hecho.

«_Soy Bellatrix Lestrange de Riddle… la esposa de __Tom__._»

« _¿Has tenido alguna novia o... siquiera casado? _—_Para nada_.»

Cerró los ojos, una lágrima saliendo de estos, un sollozo escapando de sus labios. Le mintió, le engañó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué negarlo, por qué mentirle con tal descaro? Los ojos se le abrieron entonces. ¿Y por qué a ella le dolía? ¿Cuál era la razón para el que su pecho doliese tanto, como si le hubiesen arrancado algo de dentro?

Sintió el auto detenerse, Isabela habiendo estacionado en una esquina. – Hemos llegado. La plaza está a unos metros de aquí. – se deshizo del cinturón, volteando a verla. – Sabrina…

—Estoy bien. – se apartó la lágrima que corría por su mejilla, también quitándose el cinturón. – Harry dijo que esperaría allí. – no esperó respuesta cuando salió del auto.

Caminó por la vereda, siendo seguida por Isabela tras de ella hasta que se posicionó a su lado. Caminaron por unos minutos, hasta llegar a la plaza. En medio de ella se alzaba una estatua que llevaba un león en pie, mirando a la derecha. Harry estaba allí, apoyado contra la escultura, cubierto por la sombra que proporcionaba la estatua. Sabrina se acercó, alzando la mano y saludándolo. Le abrazó en cuanto llegó a él.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?

—Abrumado. Hace un sol aquí, pero el clima no parece en concordancia con el astro. – mostró una expresión de exagerada preocupación.

Sabrina sonrió. – Estamos siendo víctimas de una burla climáticamente solar. – ironizó. Se volteó hacia Isabela. – Te presentó a una amiga y, por hoy, chofer. Isabela Snape. Isa, él es Harry Potter.

Ambos se estrecharon de manos, Harry simpático como siempre.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si damos una vuelta? – sugirió Harry, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sabrina.

—Diviértanse ustedes. – dijo de pronto Isabela. – Tengo unos encargos que hacer. ¿Les veo aquí a las… 2 de la tarde? – completó, después de revisar su reloj de muñeca.

Sabrina asintió, al igual que Harry. – De acuerdo. Dentro de 4 horas le traigo a Sabrina.

Al irse Isabela, Sabrina se giró hacia Harry. – ¿Comenzamos el tour? – bromeó.

Como guía, Harry podía ser muy divertido y, para su sorpresa, informativo. Le comentaba, mientras iban por la plaza rumbo a la zona de más movimiento debido a las tiendas, datos curiosos sobre Reading, como que esas mismas calles, durante el año 871, estuvo habitada por vikingos, y que para 1086 apenas tenía unos 600 habitantes. Pasando frente a las vitrinas de tiendas, se detuvieron en una de antigüedades. A Sabrina le fascinaban, y le sorprendió al descubrir que Harry también, teniendo un gusto particular por las antigüedades hechas en madera. Allí Sabrina discrepaba, puesto que prefería las de cerámica o vidrio, en general, las de aspecto más delicado. Se decidieron a entrar, solo por curiosear, ambos sorprendiéndose al ver que no solo vendían figuras, sino también ropa, vintage y de segunda mano además. Sabrina encontró un sombrero de mujer, bastante grade, colocándoselo a Harry a modo de juego.

—Te ves bien. – dijo, fingiendo seriedad. Pero ante la divertida expresión de Harry, se carcajeó.

—Me siento como mi bisabuela Dorea. – Harry dijo, quitándose entonces el sombrero y pasando a ponérselo a Sabrina. – Bueno, pues, digamos que te queda mejor que a ella.

—O sea, ¿parezco una anciana?

—Una anciana muy linda, he de recalcar. – eso le hizo sonrojar a Sabrina, aunque luego rió, Harry acompañándola después.

Al salir de la tienda, y seguir con su camino, pasaron por un pequeño cine. Por mutuo acuerdo, compraron dos entradas para _"Scary Movie 5"_, junto a una tanda de palomitas de maíz y gaseosas, sin mencionar gomitas en forma de ositos, dulces favoritos de Sabrina. Estando en la sala, y la película ya iniciada, ambos se divirtieron más que asustarse, carcajeándose con las bromas picaras y parodias hacia otros filmes. Como la sala no estaba tan llena, les permitía a los chicos acomodarse mejor. Harry apoyó los pies contra la parte trasera del asiento frente a él, mientras que Sabrina encogió las piernas, abrazándoselas con un brazo mientras que con el otro agarraba las palomitas que traía Harry en su regazo o la gaseosa que apoyaba en el porta-vasos del asiento.

Todo aquello distraía a Sabrina de lo demás, y ella agradecía eso. No quería pensar en nada relacionado con Tom y aquella mujer que decía ser su esposa. Se había fijado, antes de la llegada de Isabela, que llevaba un anillo de boda en su anular izquierdo, pero en Tom nunca vio alguna argolla. Aun así, no quería estar cerca ni recordar, por ahora, lo sucedido aquella mañana.

Cuando la película terminó, salieron de la sala, compartiendo las gominolas entre ambos y discutiendo sobre el film. Les quedaba una hora, por lo que fueron, ahora, a un restaurante de comida rápida. Pidieron unas hamburguesas, sentándose en una mesa libre al pagarlas y tenerlas en una bandeja.

Entonces, escucharon en la radio del establecimiento «_Give Your Heart a Break_» de Demi Lovato. Sabrina no pudo evitar tararear la canción, mientras abría su hamburguesa, luego uno de los sobres de salsa de tomate y vertía un poco dentro de ella. Al alzar la vista, vio que Harry la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Me parece que la canción suena más bonita si la tarareas.

Ella sonrió. – Espero que sea solo tararear, porque cantar… – negó. – No tengo voz para eso.

—Oh, qué lástima. Y yo que esperaba que organizaran un musical en el teatro de la universidad.

—No estoy diciendo que no, dependiendo de cómo fluyan y sean las cosas, pero no me veras cantando.

—Al menos espero verte actuar.

Sabrina volvió a colocar la otra mitad de la hamburguesa con el resto, pasando su dedo por un borde al ver que escapaba la salsa. – Eso sí puedo hacer. Recuerdo que de pequeña, cuando veía una de las telenovelas que veía mi madre, actuaba por mí misma en mi habitación las escenas que me gustaban y usaba la almohada como si fuese otro actor. – se rió bajito. – Dejé de hacerlo hasta los 14 años. – se llevó el dedo a la boca, chupando la salsa.

Harry se sentía hipnotizado de la visión delante de él. Le parecía tan sexy verla deleitándose de la salsa de aquella manera. Sintió algo presionando contra su pantalón. Ahogó un jadeo, sabiendo lo que era. Con un movimiento torpe, se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta.

—Uf, hace un poco de calor.

Sabrina le miró, atónita. – ¿Calor? Pero, si hay aire acondicionado y estamos a 26 grados.

—Eh, sí, sí, pero yo tengo algo de calor. – se colocó la chaqueta estratégicamente sobre su entrepierna, luciendo casual.

—Harry, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Sabrina, mirándolo preocupada.

—Por supuesto, tranquila. – respondió, algo azorado. Tomó su hamburguesa. – Venga, comamos. Muero de hambre. – y dio un mordisco. Con suerte, su erección bajaría pronto. Dentro de sí, se sentía extrañamente avergonzado. No podía creer que se había excitado solo por ver a Sabrina chuparse el dedo índice… Porque, siendo lógicos, eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo nada más.

El resto del tiempo, se la pasaron charlando de cualquier tema, el principal la universidad puesto que ya el lunes comenzarían oficialmente, hasta que llegó el momento de volver a la plaza. Habían comprado, antes de salir, unos helados en conos. El de Sabrina de vainilla con maní mientras Harry lo pidió de menta con trozos de oreo. Isabela les esperaba allí, puntual, sonriéndoles al visualizarlos.

—Me he divertido hoy, Harry. – dijo Sabrina, mientras avanzaban hacia la pelirroja.

—Digo lo mismo. Espero repetir esto pronto. – volteó a verla. – ¿Qué dices?

Asintiendo, Sabrina sonrió. – Me encantaría. – se metió el helado en la boca, saboreándolo, quedándole un poco en la comisura del labio.

Harry levantó una mano hacia ella, el pulgar limpiándole del helado, llevándose el dedo luego a la boca. Esa inocente acción le hizo a ella sonrojar, y también estaba consciente de lo rápido que su corazón latió entonces.

Un carraspeo les interrumpió, y al voltear, Isabela estaba delante. – Es momento de que marchemos. – dijo, directamente a Sabrina.

—Ah, eh, sí. – dirigiéndose a Harry, Sabrina le abrazó en despedida. – ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

—Claro. – le devolvió el gesto, apretándola contra él, antes de soltarla. – Hasta pronto.

Isabela también se despidió, ambas chicas caminando a donde la pelirroja estacionó el auto, en una parte distinta al anterior por encontrarse ocupado. Harry tomó un rumbo distinto a ellas; mientras caminaban, poco, o más bien, nada, era lo que hablaban. No obstante, pasaron frente a cierta tienda que hizo a Sabrina detenerse.

Miró a Isabela. – He gastado el efectivo que tenía. La tarjeta que te dio Tom, dime que aun la tienes.

La pelirroja revisó su cartera, sacando la elegante billetera que usaba. De allí, extrajo una tarjeta dorada. – La tengo. ¿Por qué?

Sabrina devolvió la vista a la tienda. – Necesito comprar algo aquí.

* * *

— ¿Dónde está? – espetó apenas se topó con Minerva al llegar.

—Sigue en la habitación.

Sin esperar, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, marchando a zancadas hacia su cuarto. Al entrar de un golpe, ni se molestó en cerrar.

—Me puedes explicar, ¿qué carajos haces aquí?

Bellatrix estaba acostada cómodamente sobre la cama, en una postura sensual: los brazos desnudos cruzados tras la cabeza, las piernas dobladas ligeramente, con el dobladillo del vestido negro alzado, mostrándolas desde la mitad de los muslos hasta la punta de los pies, pudiéndose ver la delicada pedicura de las uñas.

De forma lenta, se incorporó. – ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Estoy en mi casa, ¿no? – alzó una mano hacia él, invitándole a unirse a ella en la cama. – Con mi amado esposo.

—_Tu amado esposo_ una mierda. – le tomó la mano, pero solo para sacarla de la cama, ignorando la queja de ella. – Sabes bien que este matrimonio es una basura, una maquinación tuya. Lárgate.

—Sea basura o no, ha sido consumado. Por lo que no puedes pedir la anulación. – exclamó ella. – Y ni creas que pienso darte el divorcio. ¡No lo haré!

Él la tomó por ambos brazos. – Lo harás. – dijo entre dientes. – Si aprecias tu vida. – la empujó lejos. – Quiero que te largues de inmediato.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que sigas follando con esa golfita?

Tom la cogió ferozmente por el cabello. Un brillo peligroso apareció en sus ojos, otorgándole una mirada negra curiosamente rojiza que estremeció a Bellatrix. – Vuelve a llamarla de esa manera y te juro, Bellatrix, que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

La mujer se mantuvo callada, incapaz de replicar nada. No obstante, su mirada despedía odio. Forcejó para liberarse, alejándose varios pasos en cuanto Tom la soltó.

—No lo repetiré de nuevo: Lárgate. – espetó el hombre, con un tono amenazante.

Bellatrix cogió, luego de fulminarlo con los ojos, sus zapatos, chaqueta y cartera, empujándolo al pasar junto a él mientras iba hacia la puerta. – Esto no quedará así. – advirtió. – Ni pienses que te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. – salió, cerrando de un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

* * *

Se hallaba frente a la puerta, como decidiéndose a entrar o no. Parecía una adolescente que temía le regañina de sus padres por haber llegado más allá de la hora a casa.

Cuan alejado de la realidad, quizás.

Mientras avanzaba con Isabela por la carretera, un frío helado recorrió todo su cuerpo, anticipándose nerviosa ante, poco a poco, el acercamiento a la mansión. Vio a Isabela mandar un mensaje de texto, supuso avisando a Severus que la estaba llevando a la mansión. Una parte de ella quería huir, simplemente irse lejos y no llegar a esa casona. ¿Seguiría esa mujer allí? ¿Qué pasaría cuando viese a Tom? ¿Qué diría? ¿Sabría él lo que ocurrió? Preguntas y más preguntas azotaban su mente. Suspirando, a la final, decidió ir y entrar, arriesgándose, enfrentándose valientemente a lo que sea que sucedería.

No había nadie en el vestíbulo, y se escuchaba la casa en silencio a excepción por varias voces que provenían de la cocina y, supuso, que se trataban de Minerva y las otras sirvientas. Caminó, entonces, hacia su habitación. Entró, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta, suspirando. Se volteó para adentrarse en la estancia, y al hacerlo quedó de piedra.

—Tom.

—Tenemos que hablar, ahora. – el hombre estaba sin chaqueta ni corbata, los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, mostrando parte de su pecho y los brazos cruzados. Había recibido el mensaje de Isabela, que le avisaba estaba en camino con Sabrina, por lo que prefirió esperarla en su habitación.

Ella tragó en seco. – ¿Hablar de qué? ¿De tu mentira? – ella negó. – No necesito que me digas nada sobre eso, salvo el por qué me trajiste si estabas casado.

—Por eso mismo necesitamos hablar. – dio un paso con intenciones de acercarse pero ella retrocedió.

—Quédate dónde estás. – le dijo, una mano levantada. – Estoy mejor así.

Tom resopló. – Conocí a Bellatrix hace poco más de 9 meses. Era una de las accionistas de la empresa…

— ¿_Era_?

—Vendió sus acciones a otro socio. – hizo un gesto, como diciendo tema aparte. – Admito que me atraía. No obstante, huía de mí ante cada acercamiento intencionadamente. – su ceño se frunció. – Nos engatusó tanto a mi madre como a mí, agradándonos, usando sus encantos para lograr que llegase al punto de pedirle matrimonio.

—Tom…

—Luego de la noche de bodas, todo cambió. Pasando el tiempo, dejó de despertar mi fascinación.

— ¿Te casaste con ella solo por deseo? – preguntó Sabrina, incrédula. – Se supone que uno se casa por amor.

—Es exactamente eso lo que creí que sentía. – no había expresión alguna en él, mirándola serio. – Y lo que ella nos hizo creer que sentía hacia mí. Sin embargo, cierto día me llegó el rumor de que estaba embarazada… Ella jamás me comentó nada, pero logré confirmarlo. – ignoró la tensión que recorrió a Sabrina. – Ella abortó.

Sabrina retrocedió. – Tom…

—Intencionadamente. – algo cambió, de pronto, en él, mientras se acercaba sin titubear a ella. – Ninguna mujer que lleve un hijo mío se le es permitido realizar un acto como ese. – habló sombríamente. – No puedo denunciarla porque el aborto es legal en este maldito país. No obstante, yo jamás le perdonaré a Bellatrix haber asesinado a mi hijo. – se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella. Sabrina había estado retrocediendo hasta quedar entre la pared y él. – Desde hace 3 meses ella no vive conmigo…, desde hace 3 meses poco es el contacto entre los dos. – entrecerró los ojos. – Desde hace 3 meses estoy iniciando los planes de divorcio con ella, a pesar de la negativa. No me interesa Bellatrix.

La peli-morado no sabía que pensar. La actitud tan oscura de Tom la trastornaba, y sentía un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. A pesar de sus palabras, comenzaba a sentirse intimidada por este comportamiento, y le costaba encontrar su voz.

—A-aun así… ¿por qué me mentiste? – negó. – Me dijiste que nunca te habías casado.

—Mi matrimonio con Bellatrix, para mí, jamás existió.

Sabrina le miró. A pesar de todo, le había mentido, le había engañado, le había ocultado una verdad importante. Logró deslizarse a un lado, alejándose del hombre. Se giró hacia el armario, comenzando a sacar ropa del mueble.

—Sabrina… ¿qué haces?

— ¿Qué te parece que hago? Me voy de aquí, Tom. – dijo ella, lanzando la ropa en la cama. – No pienso vivir más aquí.

* * *

**N.A.**: Ahora bien, tengo algo que aclarar.

1.- No. No fue un error el hecho de que Bellatrix se apellide "Lestrange". Conforme avancemos en la trama, se irá explicando.  
2.- Dorea Black, en algunos fics, es puesta como madre de James Potter. Sin embargo, si investigamos, no es oficial esa información, pero sí la teoría de que puede que sea madre del padre de James; por lo tanto, abuela de James y bisabuela de Harry.

Por otra parte, parece como si Tom no fuese Tom ante todo esto. Pero es un AU, y no estoy metiendo la personalidad de Voldemort en él -si fuese así, pues, digamos que Bellatrix hubiese desaparecido misteriosamente del mapa-. Para mi, Voldemort y Tom son dos entes distintos a pesar de ser la misma persona. No obstante, el primero no estará aquí. Para terminar, agradezco sus reviews. Aunque me gustaría mucho que aquellos otros que leen esto también comentasen, puesto que no les tomará ni 5 minutos, agradezco su visita. No olviden visitar la página en Facebook.  
Nos vemos


End file.
